<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hallowed by hajduk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593826">hallowed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajduk/pseuds/hajduk'>hajduk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Divine Blood [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Declarations Of Love, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Girl Saves Girl, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Self-Harm, Smut, Suicide Attempt, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:07:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajduk/pseuds/hajduk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Korinna Gataki doesn't want much in this world. Her list of wants is this: a girlfriend, confidence, and to feel as if she belongs. Not necessarily in that order. </p><p>When Dumbledore brings Korinna to the Burrow before her sixth year at Hogwarts, something irreversible sparks between Hermione and Korinna. It's up to the two of them to either give in to their feelings--or add them to the list of things to fight against.  </p><p>(You don't need to have read my other book, beati bellicosi, to understand this one. Again, this is just a twist on what I wanted from Harry Potter. A lesbian love interest for Hermione Granger, who I believe is a soft gay)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Divine Blood [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Superior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong><span class="u">Chapter One</span>: <em>Superior</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Korinna Gataki cursed, rolling up her sleeves to examine her wrists. The cut from earlier reopened, staining her white shirt with bright red blood. Another curse escaped her lips as she wiped away the blood on her pants and tried to keep herself inconspicuous. There was no need to make a scene. She was here at the Burrow as a guest of the Weasley's and the rest of the Order of the Pheonix. It was best not to make herself a bother. </p><p>Besides, Harry Potter would be making his appearance in the morning, according to Dumbledore.</p><p>The great wizard had left her here at the Burrow just this morning, leaving her at the mercy of the Weasley's, and Miss Hermione Granger. She had the least complaints about being left at the mercy of the latter if she must admit it.</p><p>The girl was gorgeous, to put it plainly.</p><p>But that strange cousin of hers, Ronald Weasley, seemed to be working his lack of charm on her because the entire day she spent here, she noticed that the two of them hardly left each others' sides. Though, she must admit she couldn't blame them. If she were in their places, she wouldn't have been very apt to accept a Slytherin into the Order either. Yet, here she was, thanks to Dumbledore.</p><p>Just an hour ago, Nymphadora Tonks had graced her with her presence. She didn't mind the woman, though--truth be told--she could be odd at times. Well, who was Korinna to judge? She was the most peculiar in the house.</p><p>Korinna couldn't sleep. This small, closet-sized room felt stuffy to her and she felt as though when she closed her eyes, the world collapsed on her. She felt better with her eyes open, even if that meant she didn't get any sleep.</p><p>It was midnight, so one could imagine the surprise when there were three knocks at the door. Mrs. Weasley and Tonks briefly conversed before she heard the former's voice questioning who was on the other side.</p><p>Her voice caught when she heard Dumbledore speak. Korinna sat up abruptly, legs twitching to run down there and beg him to take her back, to let her go home for just a bit longer. She could catch the flight back to England quickly if she needed to, that was for sure. Or Dumbledore could get her from that large ranch in rural Texas. They could apparate, if they really needed to.</p><p>Unfortunately, he left as quickly as he arrived. Now, the only voices were the voice of Mrs. Weasley and the voice of Harry Potter. His voice, she noted, was oddly higher than the average boy. She had tried to continue listening to the conversation, but it appeared they moved away from the doorway and into the kitchen. Voices carried in this house, but not very well when one was tired, it seemed.</p><p>As her ears strained to hear, she found herself drifting away into a deep sleep.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"<em>Oi</em>," She felt something prod her foot. "Coz, get up. Harry Potter is here." Ron's unmistakable voice met her ears, causing her to groan and cover her head with her pillow.</p><p>"Leave me be, Ron," She pleaded. "I want just a bit more sleep, that's all."</p><p>The redhead scoffed, his foot hitting hers once again. "You've had enough of that, come get breakfast. My Mum is asking for you to come down and eat before there's nothing at all left for you."</p><p>Reluctantly, she lifted her head out from under the pillow, pushing away the brown hair that had fallen into her eyes. "I'll be down in a minute. Let me get changed, will you?" She shoved him out of her closet of a room and opened her trunk, pulling out simple clothes.</p><p>Korinna wasn't one to worry too much about style, though she did like to look good. A plain black t-shirt, with a pair of three-stripe sweatpants. A classic look of American lesbians, something she wasn't sure the English would approve of, but she didn't really care. She wasn't here to make a fashion statement.</p><p>Groggily lumbering down the stairs, the first person to look up was Hermione, who immediately reddened and looked away.</p><p>Korinna sighed, resisting the urge to shake her head. It seems as if the girl was still flustered about walking in on Korinna without a shirt, though there wasn't anything about her body she was ashamed of. She guessed it was because she had caught her looking at the muscle that was prominent on her body. Still, there was no reason to make it so obvious.</p><p>The Slytherin ignored the commotion that was happening--something about their O.W.L.'s--and made herself a plate for breakfast. She sat and hungrily wolfed down whatever was left from the others' meals, then got a glass of water to wash it down.</p><p>Hermione's scream nearly made her choke. She coughed and sputtered water, wiping her mouth and scowling at the beautiful, extremely loud girl. She was pointing out the window at four specks growing larger and larger.</p><p>Ron jumped up and joined her at the window. "They're definitely owls," said Ron.</p><p>"And there are four of them," Harry spoke, going to Hermione's other side. It was at that moment that he seemed to have realized that Korinna was standing there in the kitchen, watching the three of them.</p><p>Before he could introduce himself, Korinna waved him away. "I know who you are, Harry Potter. I'm Ron's cousin, Korinna," She cleared her throat. "Korinna Gataki."</p><p>"Oh <em>no</em>!" Squealed Hermione, bracing herself as the four owls flew in through the window Mrs. Weasley just opened.</p><p>The four owls flew in and landed in a neat line. Korinna was just staring at the birds, not sure if she truly wanted to see her results. The owls lifted their right legs, and it was she and Hermione who moved towards the owls first, followed by Harry, then Ron.</p><p>She retrieved hers with ease, but Hermione was struggling to even get the envelope off the poor owl's leg. She was shaking it to death.</p><p>"Here," Korinna spoke quietly, her fingers gingerly brushing over Hermione's to take over the task of retrieving the envelope. At the touch, Korinna's breath hitched. "Allow me." Handing Hermione's envelope to her, the other girl muttered out a red face thanks and took to ripping it open.</p><p>Korinna opened her own and was pleased to see the results. Six Outstandings, which were in Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Divination, and Herbology. She had three Exceeds Expectations in History of Magic, Potions, and Transfiguration.</p><p>Harry and Ron swapped papers, congratulating each other, while Korinna just smiled to herself, looking it over.</p><p>"Done well, have you?" Mrs. Weasley asked politely with a smile. She gave a sheepish nod in return, letting her aunt look at her paper. "My, that's wonderful, dear!" She exclaimed.</p><p>Ron was now interested and came to see what was the matter. "You're nearly as smart as Hermione," He commented. This caused the girl to come hurrying over, to see if she had any competition.</p><p>"Don't stress yourself out, Hermione." Korinna chuckled lightly after seeing the expression on the other girl's face. "He's just kidding. No one--and certainly not me--is smarter than you." Korinna reveled in how Hermione wasn't sure how to handle the compliment she gave her. A pink tint ran up on her cheeks but faded away when she broke eye contact.</p><p>"Well, we're N.E.W.T. students now!" Ron grinned, then looked to his mother. "Mum, have you got any more sausages?"</p><p>While most in the house were busy with food or staring at their papers like Harry, she made her way over to Hermione. "May I?" She asked politely, gesturing towards the O.W.L. grades in her hands. She nodded wordlessly and handed them over. Korinna whistled, impressed. "Nine O's, and one E." She made eye contact with Hermione, which scared her to death, but also excited her in just the same intensity. "Hermione Granger, you truly are brilliant," She flirted shamelessly, again causing a blush to rise on the girl's face. "But I'm sure you didn't need me to tell you that, did you?"</p><p>"Of course not--I mean--you're very kind, Korinna." Hermione stumbled over her words which caused the American to smile some more.</p><p>"Perhaps when we return to Hogwarts, you could help me study," she ventured. "Then maybe I'll be as brilliant as you are. Maybe."</p><p>Hermione hesitated as if remembering that she was a Gryffindor and that Korinna was a well-known Slytherin. Then, she gave in. "Well--I suppose that would be alright," she nodded.</p><p>Korinna smiled, locking eyes with Hermione once again. Invoking the painfully strong eye-contact was one way to ensure that Hermione could grasp her intentions. "Perfect," Korinna flashed a smile at her which she reserved for other girls. Girls that would be more apt to sleep with a Slytherin. Nevertheless, it left its mark on the curly-haired girl. She opened and closed her mouth, then quickly walked away. Korinna resisted the urge to laugh to herself.</p><p>Ron may have been good at getting Hermione to notice him, but Korinna was better.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Surreptitious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong><span class="u">Chapter Two</span>: <em>Surreptitious</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Come on then," Harry laughed, bringing his broomstick a bit higher up in a way to challenge Korinna. "Let's have at it. The five of us--you, me, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny."</p><p>Korinna glanced up, unconvinced this was the brightest idea, even if she now had the perfect opportunity to prove her superiority. It would be fun, yes, but if Aunt Weasley caught sight of them, they'd all be in for it.</p><p>Ron kicked up, flying circles around her. "Don't bother, Harry!" He began in a teasing voice, "She's afraid to lose to all us Gryffindors. That'll be a sore spot for her for <em>months</em> if she gets on her broom."</p><p>She wasn't going to take the bait, but as soon as Hermione giggled at what Ron had said, she was all in.</p><p>"Fine then," Korinna huffed, putting herself into the air with ease. She barely had to think about what she was doing anymore. "Just know you losers are going to be sorry you even came up with this," she gave them a grin to show she was teasing and pulled herself in the group.</p><p>"Short race, yeah?" Ron mused, beginning to explain where they'd fly to for the finish line. There to the cluster of trees and back, make sure to circle the house. The first one back here wins."</p><p>Korinna set her jaw, smiling to herself. <em>This will be easy</em>, she thought, eyeing the cluster of trees. <em>Just a whip at the trees and around the house and I'll be finished. Harry Potter doesn't stand much of a chance against me.</em> Sure, this may have been a questionable way to get herself ready for such a meaningless competition, but it worked. She felt her heart rate increase, and this time it had nothing to do with Hermione on the other side of her. She was amped up.</p><p>"Now, remember, this is simply for fun. There's no reason to hurt yourselves over this," Hermione reminded the group, which made Korinna wonder why she said <em>yourselves</em> as if she weren't competing in the same competition. Maybe Hermione didn't take it as seriously as she, Ginny, and the boys did. </p><p>Korinna smirked at the girl, cutting Ron off from whatever he was about to say. "Speak for yourself, Hermione," She said. "I'm here to win, no matter the cost."</p><p>Hermione huffed, causing her to laugh under her breath. The way she got annoyed so easily amused her. She thought it was cute the way she puffed her cheeks out with her breath of annoyance, pushing her hair out of her face. She set her eyes determinedly at the trees, and that's when Korinna realized that Hermione was now going to actually try to win.</p><p><em>Good</em>, she smiled. The girl has some fighting spirit.</p><p>All five of them counted down, ready to take off when they said "Go!" in unison. When the word was shouted, they all flew forward. It wasn't going to be a long race, by any means, but it'll be worth winning.</p><p>Immediately, Korinna overtook Hermione, Ginny, and Ron. Harry proved to be the problem. He zipped just barely ahead, always out of reach. Snarling in frustration, she willed herself forward. Harry was beginning to get into reach. If she just reached her hand out, and simply tipped his broom a little, it would put him off course. Just as her outstretched hand came close, Potter turned to glance at her. He saw her hand and got startled, turning and causing the two of them to collide.</p><p>Harry and Korinna flew out of the sky, tumbling over each other. Harry shrieked as he got caught in a dip, throwing Korinna over his head. She flew a foot before somersaulting into a tree, striking her head rather hard.</p><p>Spots danced in front of her eyes and her head felt hollow. Even her groan felt foreign on her lips. Ron flew past, screaming of victory, while Ginny and Hermione abruptly came to a stop. Ginny ran to Harry while Hermione hopped off right in front of Korinna.</p><p>"This is exactly the sort of thing I had hoped we would avoid!" Hermione shouted angrily as she crouched in front of the American. "Oh, Korinna, your head!"</p><p>Korinna merely laughed, though the action made her wince. "Is our Chosen One okay?" She croaked, glancing over to where Harry was scrounging the grass for his glasses. "It's just a little bump, Hermione, don't worry about me."</p><p>Hermione only ignored her comment, saying, "You could've gotten yourselves killed!"</p><p>Harry had walked over sometime in the middle of Hermione's rant and stepped to the side of her. "You all right, Korinna?" He asked, holding out a hand for her to grasp. She took it, hauling herself up, and patted Harry on his shoulder out of good-will.</p><p>"Never better," She responded, ignoring the horrible ache in her skull. In truth, the earth seemed to be shivering right in front of her eyes, Hermione's face a constant shake, but she decided not to mention that part.</p><p>Wobbling a few steps at first, she waited until the earth calmed down, then went to retrieve her broomstick.</p><p>Hermione followed closely behind her, ever so cautious about her health. "Let's have Mrs. Weasley take a look at you, Korinna." She tried to sound commanding, but it didn't quite work. "Is she really your aunt?" She questioned after a moment of silence. Korinna nodded, extending the silence further. Hermione didn't seem to mind too much, she just kept talking. "I don't see how you could be related to Ron," She scoffed, glancing over to where the redhead was celebrating his victory and gloating to Ginny.</p><p>"Why's that?" Korinna mused, glancing at the girl walking beside her now.</p><p>"Why, because," Hermione huffed, "You're twice as thoughtful as he is."</p><p>Korinna paused, turning to smirk at the girl. "Thoughtful, am I?" She met Hermione's eyes, trying to manage a flirtatious look without paining her skull.</p><p>The Gryffindor immediately went to defend herself. "Only because when you had fallen, you asked if Harry was okay and didn't even think of yourself." She paused, then added, "Not to mention assisting me with that dreadful envelope nearly a week ago, when we received our O.W.L.'s." </p><p>The taller, dark-haired girl hummed, grabbing her broom and swinging her leg over it. "I'm sure that's all you think of me, Hermione."</p><p>"Of course," Hermione responded fairly quickly, looking away from her. "What else do you suppose--"</p><p>"--Nothing. Of course." Korinna gave her a nod and a grin, then sped off on her broom.</p><p>While she flew, she could hear Hermione saying, "Why you self-centered--egotistical--to think I had anything else--ugh!" The sound was like music to Korinna's ears. Most girls started out that way, then they succumbed to the charm after another day of resistance. All Korinna really had to do was wait until that next day. Hermione would surely melt like putty in her arms. It would be fairly easy, she was convinced.</p><p>Ron looked utterly confused when Korinna dropped off her broom with a triumphant smile on her face. She just lost, why should she be so happy? Korinna hoped he'd ask why she was in such a good mood, to which she'd brightly respond, <em>Ask Hermione</em>, and add a wink. But alas, he never asked, so she had to gloat in reserved silence.</p><p>The three of them found Ginny and Hermione conversing with her Aunt Molly and the conversation came to an abrupt halt as soon as they spotted her. Korinna narrowed her eyes, the temper she was famous for starting to bubble a bit. </p><p>But, as always, Aunt Molly was somewhat transparent with what they were discussing. She brought it up at once. "Korinna, dear, would you sit with us a moment?" She asked. Immediately, she stiffened, not wanting to sit with them. But then she gestured again, and there was no way for Korinna to resist unless she wanted to be rude to the only sibling her mother had.</p><p>"What were you talking about before I came in and stopped your conversation?" Korinna asked, not wanting to beat around the bush. She knew they were talking about her and there was no reason to pretend she didn't notice.</p><p>Hermione looked away, rather uncomfortable. Ginny stared at the cup of tea in her hands, while Aunt Molly took the reins of the conversation. "We wanted to ask how your family has been holding up, you know, ever since--"</p><p>"--I remember, thank you, Aunt Molly." She lifted up her hand to stop her from talking more about the accident that occurred two years prior. "We're getting along fine," She said curtly. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Ron and Harry take up seats in the living room, most likely in order to eavesdrop on the conversation. "Selene's...<em>absence</em>...is something we have only just begun to get used to."</p><p>There was an uncomfortable, pitiful, silence that followed, and she hated knowing that all the pity was directed for her.</p><p>Aunt Molly placed a cup of tea in front of her, which she took into her hands and had a tentative sip of whatever type of tea was inside. It was mint tea, a comfort of home, though she was sure that it was purely coincidental that Aunt Molly would give her mint tea.</p><p>"Selene was a wonderful witch, truly," Aunt Molly smiled at her niece, her eyes watering with tears. "It's a pity we don't see your lot very often. America is quite the distance." Korinna nodded, staying silent. "Your mother and I talk often and she sends wonderful pictures of your ranch. Texas, isn't it?" Again, Korinna nodded silently. Aunt Molly was beginning to get the hint that she didn't want to talk about her late sister or her home. So, she somewhat switched gears. "Now, your brother is going into his first year this fall, isn't he?"</p><p>This, Korinna was alright talking about. "Yes, he is," She said, taking a sip of the mint tea.</p><p>"Are your sisters escorting him this year? Is that why they hadn't been called to the Order?" Hermione asked suddenly, but then seemed to regret it.</p><p>Korinna glanced at her, not minding the outburst since it came from Hermione. "The reason is simple. It's not because of Adonis, it is because they weren't there that night two years ago. I was. Therefore, suddenly I have jumped up on the scale of importance." Her bluntness stunned the group for a moment, so she tried to follow it up and ease tensions. "Zoe and Kallisto are young, regardless. Zoe is thirteen, going into her third year at Hogwarts, and Kallisto fourteen in her fourth year, soon to turn fifteen." She stared protectively at the table as if her siblings were here. "The less they know, the better."</p><p>"Is that necessarily true?" Harry piped up from the other room.</p><p>Korinna turned on him fast. "How about you take it up with Dumbledore, if you're so sure bringing them in is a good idea. Ask him why he's kept them out of it, why don't you? Question his judgment." Again, she drew the crowd silent. She took a shaky breath and sipped her tea. "Sorry," she grumbled. "Just don't try to tell me what the best way to protect my family is when you can hardly keep yourself safe."</p><p>"Understood," Harry mumbled back, knowing that he overstepped.</p><p>She stood up from the table, drawing all eyes. "Thank you for tea, Aunt Molly. I think I'm going to lay down a while. I took a spill off my broom and I must admit, I'm rather sore."</p><p>Aunt Molly got back into her parental protectiveness. "Oh dear, are you alright?" She questioned, eyes raking Korinna for any visible injury. She wouldn't find any, she knew. All the hurt was inside of her. Either in her head or in her heart.</p><p>"I'm perfectly fine, thank you. I'd just like some rest." And with that, she escaped up the stairs to her closet of a room.</p><p>Once inside, she closed the door and beat her fists into her skull, swearing uncontrollably. The memories from two years ago came flooding in and there was truly no other way to stop it. Selene's screams, the sound of her bones breaking, the gurgle of her blood in her throat. <em>Oh god</em>, Korinna gagged, <em>I'm going to puke</em>. She ducked towards the window and yanked it open. She proceeded to vomit out of the window onto the roof of the house. She puked up absolutely everything and kept dry heaving well after she was finished.</p><p>After what felt like an eternity, she sat down underneath the window, her entire body shaking violently.</p><p>Selene's expression of horror and pain was etched into her brain. She couldn't get rid of it, no matter how hard she tried. No matter how many therapists she saw, or what potions her parents had her take, the memories all came back eventually.</p><p><em>This is the tragedy of three worlds touching at once</em>, Her mother had told her at Selene's funeral. The man that was Selene's father stood off to the side, with Selene's twin, Alexandria. That was the last she saw of the former sister before she ran off to wherever it was she went. Korinna grew to resent the man that was Selene and Alexandria's father. It wasn't the good man that she knew as her own father, but a man her mother met a year before. A man who got her pregnant then left. A nearly dead man.</p><p>Occasionally, she was able to talk to Alexandria. It happened mostly in dreams, and although she didn't understand any of it, she never questioned it. The other times were through mists of water. Again, she never questioned it. She learned to stop questioning things quite some time ago. She wanted to try to talk to her again, but Alexandria hadn't reached out to her in almost two months. Usually, they'd talk every two weeks or so, sometimes sooner. But not anymore. Complete radio silence and she had no way to get in touch with her.</p><p>Korinna took a breath and got up to close the window. Then, she curled up in her bed and tried to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ephemeral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong><span class="u">Chapter Three</span>:<em> Ephemeral</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>For the next week or so, Korinna kept to herself inside the house. She didn't venture outside even when the others did. She helped Aunt Molly and worked on her own. She focused on sleeping, hoping that Alexandria would reach out to her before school. Once at Hogwarts, it was harder to catch a moment to speak with her, especially if she tries to use the shimmering mist to communicate.</p><p>No one bothered her, not even when it was Harry's birthday and she disappeared right after cake. Hermione's eyes followed her, but if she thought anything of the disappearing, she didn't say. Korinna didn't mind the space.</p><p>It changed one evening when there was a light knock at her door. Looking up and expecting Hermione, she was somewhat disappointed to see Aunt Molly standing in the doorway, looking concerned.</p><p>"Korinna, why don't you come down? The other children are seeing what they need for when we go into Diagon Alley tomorrow." It was a feeble attempt, but heartfelt, and Korinna felt pity for her. She probably didn't enjoy seeing her niece sulking upstairs, away from everyone. Even if she is a Slytherin, though she wasn't too sure if Aunt Molly paid attention to houses when it came to family. Korinna appreciated that.</p><p>She shrugged in response to the question. "I think I'll stay up here and rest, thank you Aunt Molly," She answered politely.</p><p>The red-haired woman gave her a soft smile, then gently closed the door when she walked out. Korinna exhaled and she hadn't realized she was even holding her breath. For some reason, she felt worse than she might have if she had gone downstairs to hang out with the others.</p><p>No matter. She said no and therefore she isn't allowed to go down. She wasn't going to let her pride take a blow like that, even if she was suffering in the meantime. She'd find a way to be relaxed.</p><p>Korinna tried to relax, but for an unknown reason, it seemed as if the more one tried to relax, the less relaxing they ended up doing. Korinna witnessed this firsthand and it was an understatement to say that she was beginning to become frustrated.</p><p>Why was she here, anyway? Dumbledore never told her anything. She wasn't even sure if the reason she was included was because of watching her sister die. Or perhaps it's because her mother, Sloane, was a Deatheater once upon a time. It was a short stint and with the resurrection of Lord Voldemort, she packed up her family from Southampton and moved to a ranch in Anahuac, Texas.</p><p>In the middle of reminiscing about her past, there was a knock at the door. She tensed again, waiting for Aunt Molly to force her to come down, though she didn't see how that would be a bad idea. Instead of her aunt, Hermione peeped into the room. This was a surprise for Korinna, but a pleasant one.</p><p>"Oh," She said, startled to see the bushy-haired girl. "Hermione, come in." She scooted over on her bed to offer the girl a place, which she took. "What can I do for you?" She asked her.</p><p>"I was wondering if you were alright," Hermione responded. "I saw your expression when Mrs. Weasley mentioned your sister, Selene."</p><p>Korinna looked away, trying not to get lost in her mind.</p><p>"Would you like to talk about it?" Hermione asked. "I think you'll find that I'm actually quite the listener."</p><p>This made her smile. "Oh, are you?" She responded, raising an eyebrow in a somewhat flirtatious way. Korinna was too tired to truly flirt, but she could still entertain herself and Hermione just fine. "I thought that you liked to be listened to, not listen," She teased her.</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, which was a welcomed and friendly gesture. "In all seriousness, Korinna, I can listen if you'd like to talk."</p><p>Korinna shook her head, "No, that's alright Hermione."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Hermione looked somewhat deflated. It gave Korinna a pang in her chest to disappoint the girl, though she didn't really want to talk about Selene. </p><p>Korinna bit her lip, hesitating. "I won't talk about Selene or what happened," She said. "Is there anything else that you'd want to know? Anything you'd be interested in?" </p><p>Hermione thought for a moment, then nodded. After Korinna prodded her with a finger in her side, Hermione told her, "I'm curious how you and your family came to Hogwarts, if you live in the United States. How does that work? Don't you have your own school there?"</p><p>This would be easy to talk about, Korinna knew. "My mother, Sloane, was born here in England. She attended Hogwarts and was a Deatheater, and her way of going into hiding after Voldemort's death was to go to Greece for some time." Hermione had flinched when she said <em>Deatheater</em>, but Korinna ignored it and continued. She didn't want to let it bother her. "There, she met Selene and Alexandria's--Selene was her twin--father. She had her children in Athens, then he left." </p><p>Korinna paused for Hermione to ask questions. "Your mother was a Deatheater?" She asked in a quiet voice.</p><p>"Voldemort turned most Slytherins to his side, you know this. My mother was unlucky enough to have gotten caught in the middle of it. She ran from him, though, and has been running ever since. Hence the move to Greece."</p><p>Hermione was fascinated, which surprised her. She thought that she would be creeped out, or disgusted by her lineage. "Continue, please," Hermione begged.</p><p>Korinna smiled and continued her story just as Hermione requested. "She stayed and raised her daughters for a year without him, before meeting my father, Gus." Hermione tried not to crack a smile. "Yes, yes, a Greek named Gus, very funny," Korinna waved her childishness away. "Anyways," she cleared her throat. "My mother Sloane and my father Gus soon got married and had me. We lived in Athens until I was four and Kallisto was just born, then moved west to Croatia after something had happened and Alexandria got really hurt. My parents still refuse to tell me what exactly happened, though." Korinna frowned at the memory, trying to recall any other information on what could've happened. </p><p>"She got hurt?" Hermione questioned, also frowning. "Do you think it was V-Voldemort?" She strained the name out, but Korinna was proud she wasn't afraid to say it.</p><p>Korinna shook her head dismissively. "No, no. It was something else. I remember my father being the one most angry about it. If it were Voldemort, my mother would've been more involved."</p><p>Hermione agreed, then asked for more of Korinna's life story, but memories were starting to flood in. She wanted to be done with this reminiscing of the past, and quick. She was getting claustrophobic. </p><p>"In Croatia, my parents had Zoe. We lived in Split for quite some time. I really did enjoy it there," She admitted, "It was so beautiful. Maybe even more so than Greece." This caused Hermione's eyebrows to raise. "Croatia is underrated, Hermione." She allowed herself to get off topic a moment before steering back on course. "Another year in Croatia, then to Italy we went. There, Adonis was born." We stayed in Italy until I was ten, then moved to Southampton. At this point, I was a natural at picking up languages. Besides, my mother spoke English best, so I learned young. But as always, fitting in is difficult for foreign kids." </p><p>Hermione gave her a sympathetic look, which Korinna wanted to wipe right off her face. She didn't have any use for sympathy.</p><p>"I got into Hogwarts and my mother got in touch with Dumbledore, explaining her situation. He came to visit us a few times since then and very often before we moved to the US after Voldemort was sighted again, even if the accusation was made by a boy."</p><p>"Harry," Hermione mused.</p><p>Korinna confirmed with a nod. "Harry," She agreed. "So we moved to Texas. My parents found a ranch where they could live out my dad's wish to grow up on a farm as he did back in Greece. Dumbledore allowed all of my siblings and me to attend Hogwarts, so we owe him, in a way."</p><p>"You moved around quite a bit. I understand from Greece and from England, but what of the moves away from Croatia and Italy?" Hermione asked, curious. "Those seemed sudden."</p><p>Korinna strained, trying to remember the past. "My dad and mom argued a lot during that time. What was the safest place, and whatnot? I always assumed that they were referring to Voldemort and the question of his return. But, ever since Selene's death, I had my doubts. In fact, things got weirder as we moved around. I always thought I imagined some of the things I saw...like some sort of post-traumatic stress disorder, but now I'm not so sure."</p><p>Hermione watched her face intently. "Not Voldemort, then?" She questioned.</p><p>"Not Voldemort," Korinna decided. "These things, they felt old. <em>Ancient</em>. And Alexandria says the strangest things when she calls, on the odd chances that she does, in fact, call." Korinna was getting uncomfortable. "I have my suspicion, Hermione, and I have my guess. But it just simply wouldn't make sense. It would be too weird and too much. Too much fantasy going on."</p><p>The curly-haired girl hummed thoughtfully. "Well, keep in mind that wizards and witches are a thing of a Muggle's imagination. They could never believe some of the things we see and do, but it doesn't make it any less real, does it?" She shook her head no in response. "Your suspicion, Korinna, may just be correct. Whatever it is. Don't put off the idea just because it's weird. <em>We're</em> weird to the Muggles in our families."</p><p>She cracked a smile, and so did Hermione. The latter nudged her shoulder with her own, and she just then realized how close they were sitting, and on her bed. If she wanted to make a move, now would be a decent opportunity. </p><p>And yet...looking at Hermione's smiling face, she didn't want to ruin her expression by making her flirtatious comments that always got a snarl out of Hermione. Instead, she wanted to savor the moment and perhaps even make her smile some more.</p><p>"What is it?' Hermione asked.</p><p>Korinna shrugged. "It's been a long time since someone has comforted me." She spoke with honesty, which she knew Hermione valued. "For a pretty girl like yourself to comfort me, I'd consider it a win, regardless."</p><p>"Oh, that's enough," Hermione responded quickly, but she was smiling.</p><p>Korinna was smiling and so was Hermione. She didn't say anything else, but let Hermione talk as she rested her head on her pillow. She let the girl talk about her plans for the year and practically everything else under the sun. Not so much because she found it all dazzling, but because she found <em>Hermione</em> dazzling.</p><p>And if she spoke honestly, she could listen to the girl talk for hours and not get bored. Was she worried about this fact? Sure. Was she going to stop any of the feelings she was beginning to feel for the girl? <em>Real</em> feelings? No, she was going to let this play out. Besides, she liked where this was going.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Saorsa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong><span class="u">Chapter Four</span>: <em>Saorsa</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The journey into Diagon Alley the following morning was a bit of a production. First, they were escorted in by the Ministry and were supposed to meet a bodyguard once in Diagon Alley. Korinna wasn't a fan of bodyguards or anything that resembled outer-meddling. People always got hurt when outsiders were involved.</p><p>Regardless of her worries, she went along with her cousins, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter, because that's what Dumbledore would've wanted her to do. He didn't particularly like the grand wizard, but she respected him. She knew that he was intelligent enough to know what's right and wrong. Good and bad, and to differentiate between it all. </p><p>Upon reaching Diagon Alley, she was displeased to see Hagrid, who is the huge groundskeeper at Hogwarts. The trio seemed to have a soft spot for the half-breed, but Korinna was warier than anything around him.</p><p>According to Hagrid, the use of his protection was suggested by Dumbledore. Of course.</p><p>Korinna was a bit shocked to see the Leaky Cauldron completely empty besides Tom the barkeep. Stepping out into the courtyard, it seemed a bit colder than out on the streets. She felt herself inch a little closer to Hermione, trying to share some of the girl's heat. It didn't look as if she noticed.</p><p>Much had changed in Diagon Alley. All the color was gone, replaced by the dull warnings of the Ministry, as well as WANTED posters of various Death Eaters. She shivered, and this time Hermione noticed. She stepped closer so their shoulders were touching.</p><p>The work of it wasn't that she was cold, but that she was worried about seeing her mother's face on one of the posters, although she hadn't come back when Voldemort called. She was safely away in Texas, hidden from the reach of Voldemort. Her children, however, were not.</p><p>Korinna often wondered why her mother should allow her children to attend the very school where Voldemort and his followers were constantly trying to get into, to kill the very boy she was with now. Her mother's answer had been, "Where better to hide, than right under his nose?" And that was that. Still, there were many risks and Korinna wasn't sure if they were worth it.</p><p>As the group of children veered off towards Madam Malkin's with Hagrid, Korinna could still feel the chill rising up in her spine. The same chill that brought her incredible discomfort, causing her to shiver again.</p><p>The shaking increased, especially when Hermione's hand crept down towards her own. She felt her breath catch. Was she trying to hold her hand, or was it an accident? Tentatively, she let the girl grasp her hand and her shaking almost immediately stopped. Glancing at Hermione's face, she seemed pleased with herself.</p><p>Hermione's hand was soft and small in her own but gripping hers fiercely. It was almost as if she felt her discomfort upon seeing all the Death Eater posters and attempted to comfort her. Again.</p><p>Stepping into Madame Malkin's, her entire body went rigid when she heart the voice. <em>Draco</em>. She looked to Hermione, frantic.</p><p>"I can't," She gasped, freaking out. "He'll make them kill you."</p><p>Korinna pulled her hand from Hermione's and that's when the boys and Ginny realized that they were even holding hands in the first place. Korinna noticed as they gave each other questioning looks, but was too busy right now to do anything about it.</p><p>"Who, Korinna?" Hermione asked, evident confusion on her face.</p><p>Korinna blinked back, edging towards the door. "<em>Draco</em>," She hissed and stepped outside.</p><p>She was shaking a bit until she saw Hagrid, then decided to put on a brave face. He was about to make conversation with her, but apparently thought better of it and stayed quiet. Korinna was glad for it. They stood in a still, uncomfortable silence until Draco came storming out with his mother in tow. Korinna ducked behind a corner into the alley and stayed there until she was sure he was gone. Then, she took a breath then went inside Madam Malkin's.</p><p>Hermione was splotchy faced with red and white coloring, looking absolutely upset. Immediately, Korinna stepped towards her with her arms out a bit, as if to catch her if she fell.</p><p>"Hermione," She frowned in a concerned manner, "What happened?"</p><p>Ron answered for her. "Draco is a twat," He spat. "Callin' Hermione names and such. Harry and I were ready to skewer him but she wouldn't let us."</p><p>Korinna watched as she huffed and stood taller. "Do you realize what problems you could cause by just that?" She threw back at him. "Over a few names? Really, Ron, it would not have been worth the consequences at all."</p><p>With a pained expression, Korinna agreed with Hermione. "As much as I would've loved to do him in had I heard what exactly he said, Hermione is right--"</p><p>"--Of course I am--"</p><p>"--It would cause too many problems. If you're going to mess with him, it's best to do it quietly, and smartly. At Hogwarts, if I'm going to be precise." Korinna watched as Hermione's face went from pleased to indignant, and vice versa with Ron's. "Look, he may be a Slytherin as I am, but he really is a twat as Ron said. Someone has to teach him a lesson, why not us?"</p><p>"Yeah, Hermione, why not us?" Ron repeated, looking pleased with his cousin.</p><p>Hermione gaped at the pair. "Well because if Dumbledore finds out, you'll be in loads of trouble. Knowing your luck, Ron, you'll get yourself expelled and Korinna along with you! Don't drag her down your path."</p><p>Ron stared at her like she was stupid. "Did you hear her? She was the one who suggested the idea, not me." Hermione <em>humphed</em> and walked away. Ron turned to look at Korinna. "She likes Harry and me and yet she won't let us get away with things like that," He said, jamming his thumb at Harry a few paces away. "She just met you and she's willing to turn a blind eye at the evil in you." He shook his head but watched her knowingly. "I wonder why she might do that, Korinna. Any idea?"</p><p>"Wouldn't you like to know," Korinna growled at him. "Mind your business, Weasley. If she prefers me over the likes of you two, you seriously can't be surprised about it."</p><p>Ron rolled his eyes and turned to walk towards Harry. Korinna was pleased, though, especially since Ron noticed Hermione's favoritism towards her. If he could understand that the girl was hers, not his, they'd be a lot better off. She hoped he'd figure it out soon and she had every indication that he would.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The day had been eventful, to say the least. The four of them had tailed Malfoy much to Harry's suspicion that he was working with Voldemort. They also visited her cousins Fred and George's joke shop, which was the most fun she had all day.</p><p>Korinna and Hermione had spent it picking up random items and teasing each other about what they'd use it for. The teasing stopped when they reached the love potions. Korinna went right past it but took note of how Hermione's eyes lingered on it for over a few seconds, before following her.</p><p><em>Surely</em>, Korinna thought, <em>It can't be a coincidence</em>.</p><p>There wasn't enough time to dwell on it. For the rest of that day and week, Korinna and Hermione spent time in Korinna's room, getting acquainted with their textbooks. They each took time out of their day to sit down and read a bit of each to get a head start. Then, they'd discuss what they read with each other. Questioned it and let their curiosity flow.</p><p>It was nice. She learned more about Hermione in that week than she had before. They discussed a number of things, from family to favorite sweets, and to favorite books. Korinna opened up a bit more about her life, and Hermione talked about the past few years without Korinna.</p><p>Hermione couldn't have made it more clear that she wished Korinna had shown up sooner.</p><p>If Korinna was truthful, she wished the same thing.</p><p>A question persisted in the back of Korinna's mind while the two were in her room studying. She needed to ask it, but she was worried about what the answer will be. Her breathing picked up and she kept her eyes down, but Hermione noticed something was different. </p><p>"What is it?" Hermione asked in a sweet, ever-patient voice.</p><p>Korinna cleared her throat, her eyes dancing up to meet Hermione's innocent ones, then back down. She got butterflies looking at the girl and there was no way she'd be able to ask her question without those same butterflies sabotaging her attempt.</p><p>"I was just wondering about what happens when we get back to Hogwarts." The question came out fast so she didn't have time to stop and reevaluate what she was saying.</p><p>It was clear that Hermione hadn't been caught off guard. "Do you suppose we'll just forget about you?" She asked. Hermione looked as if she had been thinking about this question often too. Korinna shrugged in response. "You shouldn't worry about such things. I mean, <em>honestly</em>, Korinna. We may not share the same house, but that doesn't mean we have to be uncivilized."</p><p>Korinna hummed at the ground. <em>Uncivilized</em>. Did that mean that Hermione just wanted to act civilly with her? No seen interaction? She stopped herself from fidgeting with her clothes, a self-soother she had developed, along with running her fingers on her eyebrows.</p><p>Finally, she couldn't take it. "Well, Hermione, I would like to see you at Hogwarts. Spend time with you, even." She leaned her back against the wall.</p><p>Now, <em>this</em> caught Hermione by surprise. Her face slightly reddened as she blushed pleasantly.</p><p>"You--you'd like to see me?" She stuttered. "Well--I--well, that's perfectly well. We can see each other. I'd like to see you too, Korinna, yes." She kept rambling and with each syllable, she seemed to become more bashful.</p><p>"Perfect, Hermione," Korinna smiled flirtatiously at her.</p><p>There was a full second of silence between the pair.</p><p>Hermione stood abruptly, clearing her throat. "I suppose I should get to bed, then."</p><p>Korinna didn't mention that it was barely past nine at night. She just smiled and nodded, saying, "Sure, Hermione," which got her more flustered. </p><p>"Goodnight, Korinna," Hermione whipped around. "I'll see you at breakfast?"</p><p>"Of course," She gave a bow of her head in response. "Breakfast it is. Goodnight, Hermione."</p><p>When the girl practically ran out of her room, Korinna felt all of her insides turn warm and her face heat up with happiness. Hermione Granger. <em>What a girl that one is</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hallucinate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong><span class="u">Chapter Five</span>: <em>Hallucinate</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I've already agreed it was fishy, Harry," said Hermione with little patience left. Korinna was seated in the windowsill with her legs planted on the floor. Hermione sat just in front, leaning back against Korinna's long legs. She had her copy of <em>Advanced Rune Translation</em> open and clearly did not appreciate being interrupted. "But haven't we agreed there could be a lot of explanations?" She was getting to her wit's end on the subject but stayed polite for Harry's sake.</p><p>Ron spoke up next. "Maybe he's broken his hand of glory. Remember that shriveled-up arm Malfoy had?" He looked around the room for support. Korinna snapped her fingers, voicing her agreement with Ron.</p><p>When Harry opened his mouth to respond, Korinna tuned him out. She stared out the window, wondering where her siblings were at this moment. Her mother and father were most likely telling Kallisto to pay specific attention to Adonis, mainly because it was his first year. Sloane would cry when they left, as she cried when Korinna left quite some time ago. Gus would kiss each of their foreheads, brow furrowed in concern. He was always concerned when it came time for everyone to come back to England.</p><p>Her thoughts were rattled when Harry's voice rose. "That's my point. I don't know!" He said, frustrated. Korinna jolted, causing Hermione to give her a concerned look from below her. Her attention was stolen when Harry continued to speak. "But he's up to something and I think we should take it seriously. His father's a Death Eater and--" The sudden pause Harry took chilled Korinna. His stare was in her direction, mouth agape. She felt cornered, ready to defend herself if Harry decides to make any accusations.</p><p>Hermione noticed and therefore leaned back harder against Korinna, reminding her of her presence. "Harry?" Hermione's voice was anxious. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"Your scar's not hurting again, is it?" Ron asked with his nerves on full display. Korinna just kept silent, watching Harry carefully with a tense posture.</p><p>"He's a Death Eater." Harry decided slowly. "He's replaced his father as a Death Eater!" His voice rose suddenly, making Korinna involuntarily flinch once more.</p><p>At first, the accusation sounded insane. Ron burst out in laughter while Hermione tried to calm Harry down with reasonable talk. Korinna continued to hold her tongue, watching cautiously. As her thoughts raced, it started to make sense to her. It wouldn't be out of character for a son to follow in his father's footsteps. What was the saying? The apple never falls far from the tree?</p><p>Harry explained himself cautiously. "In Madam Malkin's. She didn't touch him, but he yelled and jerked his arm away from her when she went to roll up his sleeve. It was his left arm. He's been branded with the Dark Mark."</p><p>"Well..." Ron wasn't convinced. "Maybe he's finally gone to slitting his wrists. Who knows what kind of stress he's been under? He's probably gone insane."</p><p>Korinna's blood went cold at Ron's comment. Ron felt her stare of daggers and shrugged his shoulders, confused. Korinna ground her jaw and managed to pull her eyes away before she decided to verbally destroy Ron's entire existence.</p><p>"I think he just wanted to get out of there, Harry," Hermione broke the tension without realizing it. Korinna noticed that she hadn't picked up on the extreme tension between her and her cousin.</p><p>Focused on not throwing herself to destroy Ron for his comment, Korinna turned to focus on the view of the outdoors behind her. It was light out but the sun was getting close to setting. Tomorrow, they would be boarding the train to Hogwarts. She would find her siblings and sit with them and she wouldn't see Hermione until she was settled inside the school. Then what? Would she sneak around, denying that she was crushing on a Gryffindor? Or would she come clean and say "fuck it" to the world?</p><p>Her skull ached with sudden pain from the upcoming decisions and she grimaced. Noticing that Harry and Ron were leaving the room, she glanced around in confusion before her eyes landing on Hermione, who wasn't leaning against her legs anymore.</p><p>"You spaced out," Hermione explained, turning the page of her book before looking up. "Is everything alright?"</p><p>Korinna tried not to seem hostile. "You didn't find anything wrong with certain things Ron said?" Korinna grumbled. Averting her eyes out the window, she clenched her fist and tried to shake Ron's mocking voice from her head.</p><p>Regardless of who it was, Korinna would never wish for anyone to undergo the mental strain and harm that she fights against on a daily basis. It infuriated her that Ron would even <em>suggest</em> such a thing. Still, Hermione hadn't caught on.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Korinna, I wasn't truly listening to Ron." She tried for a smile. "He doesn't make for intelligent conversation."</p><p>"Nevermind, then." Korinna turned her back on Hermione, attempting to unclench her fist to no avail. The tremor that kept her in a murderous state shook her body from head to toe. It seemed as if she was cold and shaking from a draft. But Hermione seemed to know her long enough to see that wasn't true.</p><p>"Hey," Hermione mumbled, her hand barely grazing Korinna's shoulders and causing her to flinch. Hermione drew her hand back in response. "What'd Ron say?"</p><p>Korinna shook her head, determined not to let any tears slip. Somehow, they came and invaded her eyes and were at risk of spilling over. She didn't want Hermione to see them, either. So she kept her back turned and stared out the window, clenching her jaw furiously.</p><p>"It doesn't matter anymore, Hermione," She spoke in a gruff voice. "It's over and done. Forget I said anything."</p><p>Causing Korinna to jolt, Hermione wrapped her arms around her and hugged her from behind. "Whatever Ron said, you can't take it to heart, okay? You know he's an airhead, Korinna." Hermione mumbled against her shoulder.</p><p>The sudden closeness of the girl startled Korinna and made her tense, but she forced her body to relax into the touch. She enjoyed it, that much was for sure. She enjoyed Hermione's touch and this embrace she has her in, even if it is mostly one-sided.</p><p>Despite her enjoyment of the embrace, Korinna was still angry. "You don't have to be here with me, Hermione," She told the girl. "You can go and pack for tomorrow. We've got a schedule to keep up. I wouldn't want to make it hard for you to be ready."</p><p>Hermione scoffed at the words. "That's bold of you to assume that I'm not already packed for the morning," She said, letting go of Korinna and crossing her arms. With Korinna's tears gone, she turned to face her and sat back down on the window sill. "Besides, I'd like to stay with you if that's alright."</p><p>She was hesitant, worried about what Korinna would say as an answer. "Sure," Korinna mumbled, fixing her gaze somewhere behind Hermione.</p><p>Korinna wasn't here in the present moment. Her mind was gone in a hundred different directions, but one thought held her attention better than the others. She still felt as if there was pressure on her forearm where the cuts were. She felt their weight and she felt them scarring. She felt their presence and was afraid Hermione could feel it too.</p><p>Thankfully, Hermione couldn't. Instead, she sat on the window sill next to Korinna and let their shoulders touch. "You'll be okay, Korinna," Hermione reassured her, staring down at the floor. "Things will turn out just fine, I know it."</p><p>Without a word, Korinna nodded. It was no use telling Hermione that she was wrong because there was only one way she knew this would end. She'd be meeting her sister again soon enough, she knew.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Two Aurors were waiting for the group at King's Cross Station. They flanked them the whole way up to the barrier, Mrs. Weasley ushering everyone through. Harry and one of the Aurors passed through, with the Auror grabbing Harry's arm and Harry protesting in response.</p><p>"After you?" Hermione asked with a smile, gesturing in front of her for Korinna to pass first.</p><p>Ron shouldered past the two of them, scoffing in disgust. His jealousy amused Korinna, but she didn't feel like laughing. She didn't feel like a smile, either. Her nerves were at an all-time high at this moment, as she glanced around and passed through the barrier, Hermione following behind her.</p><p>Hermione stopped her with a tug at her sleeve, spinning her partway around. "Korinna, I've got to go to the prefect's carriage with Ron. I'll see you when I patrol, okay?" She said, looking hopeful and apologetic at the same time.</p><p>Korinna nodded absentmindedly, still glancing around the station for any sign of her siblings. "Sure, Hermione. I'll see you around." Knowing who Korinna was looking for, Hermione smiled and gave her a quick embrace before hurrying after Ron. Korinna stared after her, stunned.</p><p>Harry also looked surprised, as did the other Weasleys. "Well," Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat and gave Korinna a tight embrace. "If you change your mind about going back to America for Christmas, we'd be more than happy to house you and your siblings this year." She added a kiss on her cheek. "We love you, Korinna." Mr. Weasley repeated the words and also gave her a quick hug, not as touchy as his wife.</p><p>"Thank you for everything, Aunt and Uncle. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again soon." Korinna gave them one last smile and a nod before quickly boarding the train.</p><p>She walked with her head held high, weaving around other students who couldn't bother to get out of the way. She checked in every compartment for her siblings and finally began to near the back. A hand grabbed her sleeve once more and out of surprise, she nearly lashed out. It was her brother, Adonis, grinning through his nerves. With a sigh of relief, she embraced him quickly as he pulled her into the compartment she accidentally passed. Her siblings' excited voices overjoyed her as they all gave her a hug in turn. Zoe and Kallisto sat on either side of her as Adonis was across from them.</p><p>"So," Korinna smiled at each of them in turn. "How was the trip? Any trouble?"</p><p>"None!" Kallisto told her proudly. "It was easy, really, Korinna. There was nothing to worry about the entire way here."</p><p>Zoe gave her a look. "Only when Adonis almost got lost in the terminal." Korinna's eyes snapped over to her brother, concern masking every other feature. "But it turned out okay because I went and found him by the bathrooms," Zoe reassured her.</p><p>Korinna cleared her throat, trying to choke down the worry that had suddenly sprung up. "Do not tell our mother that. She will lose her mind," She instructed her three siblings. They all nodded and Kallisto mumbled something about Zoe not being able to keep a secret. Korinna ignored her.</p><p>Adonis spoke up about the upcoming sorting ceremony, wondering what would happen to him. The three girls gave their input, all assuming that he'd be a Slytherin, based solely on their family heritage. Their grandfather was a Ravenclaw and their grandmother as well, but the chances of that happening were slim, in Korinna's mind. That's not who Adonis was. He belonged with his family, in Slytherin. That was the only appropriate place for him.</p><p>The silence grew as the siblings stopped sharing stories of what has been happening on both continents and they seemed all caught up with each other's lives. That is until Zoe spoke up once again on a seemingly controversial topic, according to Kallisto.</p><p>"Alexandria hasn't come around in a while, Korinna," Zoe stared up at her sister, concerned. "She usually sends us those thank you letters when we send her chocolates and candy. She sends us the thank you letters every time. We've been sending her things, but haven't gotten any letters."</p><p>"Zoe," Kallisto hissed. "Mom and Pater said not to talk about that to her. She doesn't need any more stress, remember?"</p><p>Air hissed from Korinna's teeth as her sister talked in a way that made the assumption she couldn't hear her. "Quiet, Kallisto," Korinna hissed. "Let Zoe speak. Mom and Pater may be in control while living in the States, but here, <em>I'm</em> your parental figure. Both your mother and your father." That shut Kallisto up quickly. Korinna motioned for Zoe to continue.</p><p>"Has she talked to you? I know you two are close. Has she reached out?" Zoe asked hopefully. Korinna shook her head sullenly. Zoe's expression drooped. "I heard Pater saying that she might not be coming back." Her eyes watered as she spoke. "Her boss, Hylla, came to see us."</p><p>Korinna's spine went erect and stiffened. "<em>Hylla </em>came to the ranch?"</p><p>Zoe nodded. "She and some other girl were there. I tried to hear what they were talking about, but I only got bits and pieces," She admitted with a shrug. Korinna waited expectantly for the information. "She was out on an errand in California. Something happened and they didn't hear back from her in a few days. I heard something about search parties, but that was it. They went for a walk into the fields so I couldn't stick around."</p><p>At the new information, Korinna tried her best to keep her hands from shaking in front of her siblings. It wouldn't help anything if she showed her fear. She had to be strong and reassure them that everything would be okay. Alexandria was very powerful, they all knew that.</p><p>"It'll be fine," Korinna lied through her teeth. "Alexandria is the strongest person we know. She's very powerful, you all know and remember that."</p><p>"There are other stronger things out there than her," Kallisto whispered, staring out the window. Korinna didn't answer, she just leaned back and closed her eyes, trying to find some sort of peace amidst the silent chaos.</p><p>There was a knock on the side of their compartment. They had left it open and Hermione stood in the doorway, looking hesitant but meeting Korinna's eyes all the same. Korinna stood, going to welcome Hermione in.</p><p>"Hi," Hermione gave her a shy wave. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."</p><p>"No, Hermione," Korinna smiled. "Your presence is welcome here." She turned to face her siblings, standing next to the girl from Gryffindor. "This is Zoe and Kallisto and that's Adonis." She waved her hand around the small compartment. "Gatakis," Korinna stood a little straighter, "This is Hermione Granger."</p><p>They all exchanged tentative hello's and carefully watched the two girls interact. "Mind if I steal you for a moment?" Hermione asked her. Korinna shook her head, following her out into the hall. It was a bold place to be, with all the others milling around. Korinna was surprised Hermione didn't have any worries. Then again, would she be worried if she constantly hung around the Chosen One? Probably not. </p><p>"What is it?" She asked Hermione.</p><p>"Ron and I haven't seen Harry anywhere," she spoke under her breath, clearly concerned someone would be listening. "I was wondering if you saw him while you were searching for your siblings."</p><p>Korinna frowned, shaking her head. "I'm sure he's okay, Hermione. He's probably snooping around after Malfoy in his cloak. There's no trouble, I'm sure." Her words seemed to calm the other girl, so she was pleased.</p><p>Hermione nodded, taking a deep breath. "You're right, but he shouldn't be so reckless. Draco hasn't done anything wrong."</p><p>That sentence caused Korinna's frown to deepen. "I wouldn't say that, but I understand your meaning. There's nothing for Harry to be worked up about." Hermione agreed once more, then sighed and leaned against the wall beside her. She didn't look concerned as she normally would when something was bothering her, which roused Korinna's suspicions. "You didn't come here to talk about Harry, did you?" She questioned.</p><p>Hermione's face reddened, which told her all she needed to know. Korinna couldn't help the smile that rose unto her face. She was nearly grinning and had to look away from Hermione to control herself.</p><p>"What?" Hermione spoke up. "What's so funny?"</p><p>"Nothing," Korinna shook her head, still smiling. "You're cute when you're flustered, Hermione." She crossed her arms and watched Hermione's face flare-up in red again, causing another big grin to make its way onto Korinna's face.</p><p>Hermione huffed, "You're insufferable," But she was still blushing.</p><p>"I'm glad you came to see me," Korinna admitted. "But I think you still have an obligation to fulfill, <em>Prefect</em>."</p><p>The pair stared at each other, Hermione seeming as if she had something more to say but thought better of it. Instead, she nodded and began to back away. "I'll see you at the feast, Korinna."</p><p>Korinna nodded in response, not taking her eyes away from Hermione's frame until she disappeared. Then, she stepped back into the compartment with her siblings and closed it off from the rest of the train car.</p><p>Her sisters were smirking at her while her brother just smiled knowingly. "What?" Korinna barked, defensive. No one said anything. "Go on, tell me what's gotten you all so smug?" She goaded, squaring her shoulders.</p><p>"Nothing." Zoe's smirk grew, but once she saw Korinna's expression, it dropped from her face. </p><p>Satisfied, Korinna sat down next to Adonis and crossed her arms, closing her eyes once again. She was grateful for the silence, it made it so much easier for her to relax.</p><p>"Should we be expecting Miss Granger at Christmas dinner, then?" Kallisto teased and her other siblings giggled, holding their hands over their mouths.</p><p>Korinna's eyes shot open and she leaned forward in her seat. "That's enough, all of you. Tease all you want, but you clearly don't know what you're talking about," She huffed. The three siblings exchanged looks and stifled another laugh, but said nothing more the rest of the ride.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Politics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong><span class="u">Chapter Six:</span> <em>Politics</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The only time Korinna tore her eyes away from Hermione was to watch Adonis enter the room, the sorting hat placed on display for everyone to see. A surge of pride steeped through her bones as she made eye contact with her only brother. He spotted her seated by their sisters and waved. The three girls waved back excitedly.</p><p>Names were called and children were sorted. Finally, at the G's Adonis Gataki was called to be sorted. Korinna, Zoe, and Kallisto all grabbed hands, excitement rippling through their connected hands and passing through to each girl.</p><p>The sorting hat was placed upon his head and all was silent. They waited. First a few seconds, then a few more. Zoe's grip faltered and Kallisto frowned. Korinna just stared, waiting for the hat to call out "Slytherin!" and be done with it.</p><p>But the name of their house never came. Instead, the house that graced the sister's ears was one that shocked them. "Gryffindor!" It called out. Kallisto ripped her hands from Zoe and Korinna's grip, staring in disbelief.</p><p>"What?" Zoe asked, dumbfounded. "It didn't say Gryffindor, did it?"</p><p>Korinna didn't answer, she just watched her brother nervously head toward the Gryffindor table, glancing back at the three of them every so often. In a panic, she tried to find Hermione's eyes. When she met them, Hermione looked apologetic. Ron looked absolutely delighted, calling him over and making room for him.</p><p>"He's with Ron, he'll be fine," Kallisto decided through clenched teeth.</p><p>"He's a Gryffindor," Zoe scoffed, trying to pull her hand out of Korinna's.</p><p>Korinna squeezed it tightly, wanting it to sting a bit. "He's your <em>brother</em>," she snarled at Zoe in response. "None of that prejudice nonsense will be tolerated. If either of you gives him a hard time, so help me I will make sure Mom sends you to school in America." She threw Zoe's hand back to her. "Now when you both see him again you will smile and tell him you love him. If I think that it is a fake smile, I will send you back to America myself."</p><p>The two girls went silent with fear displayed in their expressions. Korinna felt guilty but didn't apologize. Instead, she went to meet Adonis's eye. When he finally looked her way, she gave him a warm smile and a thumbs up. Ron gave a wave as well and Hermione just offered a smile.</p><p>The rest of the feast moved on without incident. Kallisto and Zoe did their best to hide her distaste for the house Adonis was placed in and Korinna made no more threats. When they were dismissed, Korinna followed the rest of her house towards the door, keeping Hermione in the corner of her eye as she took care of the first years. </p><p>When the houses blended together, Korinna slipped through the crowd and grabbed Hermione just above her elbow. With a loud <em>eep!</em> Hermione jumped and turned to face her. "Korrina! What--"</p><p>"--Hermione, please," Korinna pleaded with her, begging silently. Hermione instantly knew what she was referring to and gave her a comforting look, letting her hand rest on Korinna's forearm. Korinna flinched, feeling the weight of her palm against her new scars, but if Hermione noticed, she didn't say anything.</p><p>"He'll be all right," Hermione promised. "I swear he'll be okay. Ron is with him and I'll keep my eye on him too." Hermione was shoved from behind, pushed closer to Korinna. In response, Korinna turned her head slightly away, not wanting to infringe upon Hermione's personal space. "Don't worry too much, I swear to you Harry, Ron, and I will watch out for Adonis."</p><p>Korinna bowed her head in a low nod, feeling her heart hammer in her chest. Not just from the worry for her brother, but from the tension between the two girls as well. Their closeness frightened Korinna but excited her all the same.</p><p>"Look, I must be going, but I'll see you soon." Hermione backed up in the crowd, letting her fingertips drag across Korinna's hand before she was pulled by the current.</p><p>She felt another body press against hers and a pair of arms wrap around her waist. "Korinna!" An excited squeal caught her off guard, but she recognized it all the same. It was Jules Augusta, the one friend Korinna had at Hogwarts, and coincidentally, one of her former lovers as well. That was in their first year and Korinna likes to think that they've gotten past it, but the previous year Jules had made hints to show that she wasn't over her.</p><p>It made Korinna a bit uncomfortable if she was honest.</p><p>Nevertheless, she turned around and embraced her friend tightly. "Jules." Korinna grinned a real grin. "It's wonderful seeing you again. How was your summer?" She asked, curious. She was half listening as Jules spoke about traveling through Europe and visiting her uncle in St. Petersburg. Korinna nodded at all the right times. She was enjoying Jules company, though she would've fared better with less conversation. Jules was touchy when she talked.</p><p>When they reached the Slytherin common room, Jules had finished her story and they entered the girls' dormitories. When Korinna began to unpack her things, Jules sat on the edge of her bed. Korinna had a moment of hesitation but continued unpacking as if Jules hadn't sat there.</p><p>"You haven't talked about your summer, Korinna," Jules noted. "What did you do?"</p><p>Korinna's voice caught in her throat and her hands hovered above a green and grey sweater. "Oh, you know." She cleared her throat. "Ranch things. Taking care of things."</p><p>Jules hummed, smiling in a way that showed she wasn't convinced that was the whole truth. "Sounds absolutely intriguing." She leaned forward a big, standing up. Taking a step into Korinna's personal space, she said, "you know, I have a really good feeling about this year. Goodnight, Korinna." She smiled sweetly and stepped away from Korinna's bed.</p><p>Korinna let out a breath of air she didn't realize she was holding in. They may have been broken up for quite some time, but Jules still knew exactly how to work her way around Korinna's mind. She dazzled her and infuriated her at the same time.</p><p>When she went to bed that night, her mind was running wild. She was afraid to sleep, fearing what she might see in her dreams. What she always sees in her dreams. But, she had no choice. Sleep always takes its prisoners in the end, in a constant grapple for power. Korinna will always lose, as long as she stays alive. As long as she still breathes.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Visions of last night's nightmares clouded Korinna's mind the next morning, making her thoughts increasingly difficult to track. <em>A symptom of the PTSD</em>, she was always told. <em>Witnessing a murder does numbers on you</em>. She didn't need a psychiatrist to tell her those things.</p><p>On her way to breakfast, Korinna noticed Hermione headed toward her from down the hall. Ron and Harry were in tow but making no effort to keep up with her. Korinna felt a surge of excitement upon seeing the girl. She was vaguely aware of Jules somewhere behind her but didn't have a care in the world. She wanted to be near Hermione. Her presence always comforted her.</p><p>"Korinna," Hermione smiled affectionately. "Good morning."</p><p>"Good morning yourself, Hermione," Korinna mirrored her affection. "You sound cheery today," she noted.</p><p>Hermione had no problem smiling in response. "We are going to get confirmed to move on to our N.E.W.T. classes, why wouldn't I be cheery?" Her arrogance amused Korinna, causing her to smirk.</p><p>"Fair enough. You shouldn't even have to wait after, Hermione. Everyone knows you're a genius," She complimented her. Hermione was clearly pleased, but something sour filled her expression when she looked past Korinna's shoulder.</p><p>In the next second, Jules pulled her hand and started to drag her away from Hermione, laughing. Korinna yanked her arm free, giving Jules a look.</p><p>"What?" She snorted innocently. Her friends behind her were giggling behind covered hands.</p><p>Korinna grit her teeth and shoved past her headed back towards Hermione. The other girl lost the pep in her step and her enthusiasm. Unhappy, she walked alongside Korinna and didn't say another word.</p><p>"Hermione," Korinna pressed. The other girl didn't glance her way, just hummed in response. "She's obnoxious. Don't pay her any mind."</p><p>"Why would I pay her any mind, anyway?" Hermione asked icily. "She has no meaning to me. Whether the two of you are together doesn't matter to me. I could care less."</p><p>Her words pained Korinna. Her steps faltered for a second before she kept up with her. They were nearing the hall.</p><p>"That's not what's going on, Hermione," Korinna spoke quietly yet urgently. "Jules has been obsessing over me for years. We dated our first year at Hogwarts, but past that, nothing!" Hermione only sped up. This entire conversation was aggravating Korinna, to say the least. "I have no reason to explain myself to you, Hermione. It's not my fault if you don't believe me." The comment caused Hermione's steps to slow, so Korinna felt some confidence to continue speaking. "Jules and I have no business together. I'm angry with her, in fact, for pulling that stunt."</p><p>Hermione looked up at Korinna, unsure before her face shifted guiltily. "I shouldn't get so worked up, I'm sorry, Korinna. You can be with whoever you want, I will have no objections."</p><p>This wasn't what Korinna wanted. She didn't want to talk about dating just anyone. "Oh." She cleared her throat. "Yes, it's okay. I'm sorry. I'll let you go now."</p><p>Clearly, that wasn't what Hermione wanted either, but she didn't say otherwise. "I'll see you later, then?" She asked. </p><p>Korinna hummed in response, her gaze fixed to the ground. Inside the hall, she took a seat on one side of Jules, Hermione across from her at the next table. Their eyes briefly met before shifting away in an embarrassed manner.</p><p>Noticing Jules' presence once again, she turned on her friend. "What was that about?" She hissed under her breath. Jules looked at her, confused. Her feigned confusion pissed Korinna off, fast. "Oh don't play dumb. You saw Hermione talking to me but you wanted to pull that little stunt regardless."</p><p>Jules laughed, not believing that Korinna was serious. "What is with you, Korinna? Do you really care about what <em>Hermione Granger</em> thinks?" She questioned, saying the girl's name loudly. A few other Slytherin students turned and glanced their way at Hermione's name.</p><p>"Shut up," Korinna hissed in response. "Do you want to get me killed?"</p><p>A look of understanding dawned on Jules' face. "You're serious, aren't you?" She stared blankly at her. "You really do care what she thinks. You like her, Korinna. You do, don't you?"</p><p>The silence Korinna gave her was all she needed to know. Pain etched itself in her features, causing Korinna to feel guilt. Jules did care for her after all these years. She was still in love with her, after all these years. She wasn't sure what to say to her, now.</p><p>Jules glanced around, before leaning closer to Korinna. "Fine." The word was clipped with emotion and her voice cracked. Jules cleared her throat, taking a breath before speaking again. "I didn't realize, Korinna. I'm sorry." When their eyes met, Korinna felt the pain Jules felt. Her throat constricted and her eyes almost watered. Almost.</p><p>"It's okay, Jules," Korinna spoke softly. "You didn't know." The other girl nodded. "I'm sorry for lashing out."</p><p>Her friend gave her a soft smile. "Don't be," She said, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze before releasing it. "I won't...I won't say a word. To Draco or anyone," She promised.</p><p>Korinna's stomach dropped when she remembered Jules' affection for Draco, but carefully masked her fear. "Thank you," She whispered. "Thank you Jules." The smile that the pair exchanged was friendly, finally. Korinna felt relaxed at last, but when she tried to meet Hermione's eye, she wasn't there anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Orenda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Chapter Seven: </span> <em>Orenda</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Korinna rose from her seat and quickly made her way out of the hall, headed to the girls' bathroom. That's where Hermione would be, she was sure. That's where she was when the troll attacked, according to Ron's story of their first year at Hogwarts. </p><p>Quieting her footsteps when she neared the bathroom, she listened carefully for any sign of Hermione. Unfortunately, she was met with stifled sobs. Korinna's heart hurt upon hearing it but kept quiet as she entered the bathroom.</p><p>Finding the stall Hermione locked herself in, she knocked on it gently. "Hermione?" She called softly. "Is everything all right?"</p><p>"No," Hermione sniffled. "No, it's not. And I don't want to talk to you."</p><p>Korinna tried not to let her words hurt her. Hermione was upset and she was reacting, though because of what, Korinna wasn't sure. "Please, Hermione? Come out and talk to me." The soft beg made Hermione sigh.</p><p>It wasn't enough to get her to step out of the stall. "I said I don't want to talk to you, Korinna."</p><p>"Why not?" Korinna frowned, staring at the door.</p><p>Hermione only sniffled some more before opening the door. Her eyes and nose were red and puffy. It took self-control for Korinna not to pull her into an embrace. Mostly, because she was sure Hermione would reject her efforts.</p><p>"Can you please tell me what's gotten you upset?" Korinna asked politely.</p><p>"You lied to me!" Exclaimed Hermione. Korinna stared back, confused as ever, but thankfully Hermione decided to elaborate. "You tell me that you and your Jules are nothing more than friends. Past lovers with no connection other than friendship." She looks exasperated. "I saw her hold your hand and I saw you let her. You both leaned in so close and...and..." She covered her face with a hand and started to turn back to the stall.</p><p>Korinna grabbed her free hand, spinning her back around and closer to her than before. They were in each other's personal space. "Hermione," Korinna started, her face heating up. "Jules and I weren't being affectionate in the way you think we were."</p><p>"Then what was it?" Hermione bounced the question at her quickly.</p><p>"God, Hermione," Korinna blinked, tilting her head up to stare at the ceiling. "She was asking me if I cared about you and then promised me that she wouldn't tell Draco." Korinna let out a heavy breath. "<em>That's</em> what you saw, okay?" She told her, stepping backward.</p><p>"Oh," Hermione sniffed.</p><p>"Yeah," Korinna turned around, running her hands through her hair. She was upset with Hermione for this. She didn't want it to go like this. She didn't want to tell Hermione in this way. "I shouldn't have to explain myself to you, Hermione. You should just be able to trust me." Turning to face her, she couldn't mask her hurt. "I thought you did."</p><p>Hermione huffed, wiping the tears from her face. Now it seemed as if it were her turn to feel embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Korinna. I do trust you, I do. I just got so swept up in my emotions and I let things bother me that shouldn't have bothered me." Hermione took a tentative step closer to Korinna, aware of the tension. "I'm sorry, Korinna."</p><p>Korinna smiled in response, her anger slipping away. "You got jealous, huh?" She tried to tease her, testing the waters a bit.</p><p>In response, Hermione rolled her eyes in good nature. "Oh, hush," She smiled, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "Can we...pretend this didn't happen?" Hermione asked.</p><p>"Nope," Korinna shook her head, popping the <em>p</em>. "I'm remembering this day as the day you confessed your feelings for me."</p><p>"I didn't confess anything," Hermione pointed out.</p><p>"So you don't have feelings for me?" Korinna quickly asked, knowing that Hermione would speak back faster. "And here I thought you liked me," She shook her head.</p><p>"Of course I do," Hermione blurted as quickly as Korinna thought she would. This caused Hermione to blush deeply while Korinna stifled a laugh.</p><p>Korinna sighed with a smile, pleased with herself but ready to give Hermione a break from blushing. "How about you wash your face from the tears and try to get the redness down, then we'll head back, okay?" She offered.</p><p>Hermione nodded in response, heading towards the sink and doing just as Korinna suggested. The Slytherin waited, leaning against the wall and staring out the door of the bathroom, watching to make sure no one else came inside while Hermione was cleaning herself up.</p><p>When she felt Hermione at her side, she smiled at the girl and began to walk, wordlessly. They made it a few paces before Hermione spoke up. "Are you sure we want to be walking in together?" She asked. "What about Draco?"</p><p>Korinna grit her teeth, stopping dead in her tracks. <em>Draco</em>. She forgot about him. "You go ahead," she decided, thinking quickly. "When everyone starts to leave, I'll make my way in. It'll be fine."</p><p>Hermione frowned. "Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes, I'm sure. Don't worry about me, okay Hermione?"</p><p>The Gryffindor nodded hesitantly, walking a few steps before turning back around to give Korinna a concerned look before continuing into the hall. Finally alone to think, Korinna leaned against the wall and smiled. Hermione Granger had feelings for her. She knew this, of course, but knowing and hearing an admission are two different things. She loved it. Her excitement rose with every second of thinking about Hermione. Sure, that wasn't the way she planned for it to go, but she wouldn't trade the knowledge for anything.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Seeing Draco Malfoy for the first time since sometime last year, Korinna knew she had to compose herself correctly. She drew her posture up straighter and carried herself with feigned confidence, borderline arrogance.</p><p>"Draco," She said with a cool nod. "You look well." It was a lie as clear as day, but he took it as a compliment anyway.</p><p>"Korinna." He responded, his voice not as strong as it used to be. Whatever Harry was talking about, she was beginning to think he was right. Draco is a mess. Mentally, he's not all here at this present moment in time. It should've concerned her, but the one thing she could think about was how he lost his touch, so he couldn't grill her for crushing on Hermione once he found out. </p><p>As he and his minions passed to head to Potions, Jules lagged back for a moment, frowning intensely.</p><p>"What is it?" Korinna asked her, concerned for her friend.</p><p>She shook her head, staring at Draco. "Something is wrong with him," she whispered.</p><p>Korinna laughed under her breath. "You don't say?"</p><p>Jules hit her arm, serious. "This isn't a joke, Korinna. He's acting so odd. He's so fragile. You should have seen him earlier," She sighed, shaking her head. "Some Ravenclaw twat said something insulting to him and Draco didn't even attempt to ruin him. In fact, he acted as if he couldn't hear him." Now this was surprising news. Korinna knew he was messed up, but not <em>that</em> messed up.</p><p>She watched Draco's head disappear into Potions. "Don't say a word, but there's a rumor that he has the mark," She told Jules. "Someone--" she deliberately left out Harry's name "--claims he freaked out when someone went to roll up the sleeve on his arm." Korinna was careful to stay far back enough that none of Draco's minions could hear their conversation.</p><p>"And you trust this source?" Jules questioned, looking scared now. Korinna nodded wordlessly. Jules visibly swallowed. "I don't know..." She trailed off.</p><p>"It's a lot, I'm sure." Korinna started to move towards Potions. "I'll catch up with you later. Think about it okay? It's starting to make sense to me, although I can't be sure yet," she called, then stepped into the doorway. </p><p>Hermione had turned around at the sound of her voice and was now smiling sweetly in her direction. Korinna returned the smile and headed straight toward her. She was vaguely aware of Draco, but if she and Jules were right, Draco wouldn't be a threat to her. Not a big one, anyway.</p><p>Tapping the seat next to Hermione, Korinna asked, "Mind if I join you, Miss Granger?"</p><p>"Not at all, Miss Gataki," Hermione flirted back.</p><p>Ron made a gagging noise behind him and Hermione glared in retaliation. Harry chuckled at the banter while Korinna paid no mind to the boys behind them. Instead, she was focused on Hermione. The way her curls framed her face and the way her lips turned up in a smile when she looked at her.</p><p>It hadn't been long since their confessions in the bathroom this morning, but it felt like much had changed. They weren't hiding their feelings anymore, so a barrier was now gone. Korinna scooted her chair closer to Hermione. The other girl noticed, blushing a bit and looking down at her desk. It warmed Korinna's heart.</p><p>A boy that the golden trio seemed to know stepped near them, clearing his throat. "Harry," He started. "Didn't get a chance to speak in Defense Against the Dark Arts this morning. Good lesson, I thought, but Shield Charms are old hat, of course, for us D.A. lags..." He paused as if suddenly realizing there were three other people seated beside Harry himself. "And how are you, Ron--Hermione?" He asked, his eyes passing over Korinna but deliberately holding his tongue.</p><p>Hermione shot him a look, but before she could say anything to him, Professor Slughorn stepped into the room. As expected, he greeted Harry and Zabini with little regard for anyone else in the room.</p><p>Korinna, Hermione, Harry, and Ron all shared a table as they realized that otherwise they would've had to share with Ravenclaws. The four Slytherin students aside from Korinna kept to themselves, Draco included. Korinna knew she looked out of place sitting with the Gryffindors but didn't care.</p><p>The class passed with Hermione answering questions and Harry--surprisingly--winning a vial of luck that Professor Slughorn was giving as a prize. Hermione was sour about it, there was no denying that. But she attempted to hide it, however poor her attempt was. It's the thought that counts, Korinna decided.</p><p>"How'd you do that?" Korinna heard Ron whisper to Harry as they left the dungeon. She sped up, prepared to listen in on the conversation.</p><p>"Just got lucky, I suppose," Harry responded, glancing over at Draco.</p><p>Hermione was at her side, still chattering away about how Harry couldn't have won that on his own. He cheated somehow, she was sure, but she didn't know how he cheated and that was bugging her more than anything.</p><p>Korinna listened and kept quiet, letting Hermione release some of the steam and annoyance that had built up from the class. She kept her eyes open, glancing around for anything out of the ordinary. Nothing came up, so she began to relax, nodding her head and agreeing with Hermione that whatever Harry was using to cheat in Potions with, wasn't fair.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The following day, Hermione had waited for Korinna after breakfast to insist that they meet in the library during their free period that day, to which Korinna immediately agreed to. Swamped with work, she could use Hermione's help.</p><p>Excited to meet the girl there, she sped her way through the halls, almost plowing a first-year over when she turned the corner.</p><p>"Korinna!" Adonis gasped with excitement. Korinna's astonished face served as good humor for him, causing a laugh to escape his throat. "Where are you going?" He asked, curiously grinning. Two other first-year Gryffindor students were around him, watching her warily.</p><p>She managed a smile for the two others before fixing her gaze back on her brother. "I'm on my way to the library. Where should you three be?" She asked them.</p><p>"We're headed to Herbology," Adonis explained. The two other boys nodded in agreement and confirmation.</p><p>"Ah," Korinna smiled. "Well, I hope you enjoy yourselves. I'll see you around, Adonis." She gave his shoulder a squeeze and continued her fast-paced walk down the hall towards the library. It warmed her heart to see her brother settling in well and making friends. Though, as every sister is concerned, she hoped that those friends would prove to be a good influence rather than negative.</p><p>Upon entering the library, Korinna weaved through the rows of shelves and found Hermione towards the back, writing furiously on a paper. Settling into the chair next to her, the other girl didn't flinch at her arrival.</p><p>"Hi Korinna," Hermione said, looking up from her work. "I'm sorry if you'll just give me another minute I'll finish this paper and then I can help you with whatever you'd like."</p><p>Korinna nodded, saying, "Don't rush on my account. I can do just fine without guidance, though I might need some pointers later on." The other girl nodded, getting back to writing. She was uncharacteristically quiet, Korinna noted.</p><p>When Hermione finished, she sighed and leaned back, rubbing her eyes. Korinna took the moment to ask how she was, to which Hermione replied, "Bothered, honestly," But wouldn't explain or elaborate on anything else. "Can I just distract myself with helping you?" She pleaded. Korinna nodded, a bit upset that she wasn't able to help Hermione feel any better.</p><p>They worked together, Hermione helping her with minor mistakes and encouraging her on things she wasn't sure about. Near the end, Korinna asked, "Who are the two boys my brother hangs out with?"</p><p>Not expecting the question, Hermione hummed, thinking intently. "Freddie Primrose is the taller one with the blond hair," Hermione explained. "The other one with the most freckles and the nearly blond hair is Jay...White...I believe?" She turned to face Korinna. "Why?"</p><p>The girl shrugged. "I saw them in the hall and I wondered who they were. They weren't in class yet."</p><p>That caused Hermione to frown. "Being late isn't good," She said. Korinna agreed. "Well, they're respectable boys. They haven't caused trouble yet, so I wouldn't be worried until they do, Korinna," Hermione reassured her. Then, she smiled, placing her hand gently on Korinna's forearm. Another flinch, but Korinna didn't think Hermione noticed. "I promised I'd look out for him, didn't I?"</p><p>"You did," Korinna mumbled, pulling her eyes away from the beautiful girl.</p><p>"Exactly. So don't work yourself up over these things. Harry, Ron, and I have made sure that he hasn't done anything wrong. He hasn't even made an attempt to, so there's really nothing to worry about. Adonis is a very kind boy."</p><p>Hermione's sentence made Korinna fill with pride. She was happy that Adonis wasn't causing trouble and was being respectable. She was happy that he was being good and polite to everyone, especially to Hermione. It made her pleased with how he turned out.</p><p>Very gently, Hermione began to turn Korinna's arm over so that her palm was facing up. Her fingers rested gently on the scars, her eyes clouded as she made eye-contact. "May I?" She asked, gripping the sleeve of her shirt.</p><p>"You may not," Korinna responded, her voice guarded and her features dark. It was clear Hermione didn't want to release her grip on the sleeve, but she did so anyway. Her fingertips still rested on the scars, slightly trembling.</p><p>"You've been flinching when you get touched," Hermione told Korinna. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. An observation. When Korinna never responded, Hermione continued to speak. "I know you're not hiding the same thing Harry thinks Draco is hiding, but you're hiding something. What is it?"</p><p>Carefully, Korinna pulled her arm free from Hermione. "If I told you, there wouldn't be anything to hide anymore."</p><p>"Wouldn't that be better than hiding it?" She asked, still trying to get Korinna to show her what was under her sleeve.</p><p>With a sad smile, Korinna shook her head no. "I don't think so, Hermione. It wouldn't be very pleasing, I must admit," she told her. </p><p>Hermione gave a nod of defeat, turning her attention back to the schoolwork. For the rest of their free period, they didn't speak of sleeves or personal issues, just school. Korinna felt sorry for hiding things from Hermione, but she knew that this was the best thing for her. For both of them. Hermione didn't need to be haunted by Korinna's demons too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Ineffable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong><span class="u">Chapter Eight</span>: <em>Ineffable</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>After a week of studying alone with Hermione in the library, Ron and Harry joined them for the first time. Apparently, they were struggling alone in the Gryffindor common room and needed some expert advice, hence the search for Hermione.</p><p>Their discussions are quiet and polite for those in the library as Hermione helps them through papers. Korinna smiles at her, smitten with the way that she has no problem helping anyone and everyone that asks.</p><p>Ron, unable to stay focused for long, turned to Korinna. "Have you had your tryouts for Quidditch yet?" He asked, excitement and curiosity blazing behind his eyes.</p><p>Korinna shook her head no with a smile, leaning back in her chair. "The tryouts are tomorrow, though," she explained, her gaze flitting to Harry. "Have you decided when your tryouts will be?"</p><p>"Saturday morning," Harry told her. "The day after tomorrow."</p><p>"Nervous?" She asked the boys. They shook their heads no, though Ron looked a little green. Korinna chuckled at the sight, pleased to see it. </p><p>Hermione clearly didn't feel like talking about sports with them. She grabbed Korinna's hand and asked if she would come with her. Not knowing where they were going but wanting to find out, Korinna agreed and relished the stunned looks on the boys' faces as Hermione led her from the library by the hand. In the hall, Hermione went to drop her hand but Korinna instead gripped it tighter, intertwining their fingers together.</p><p>Hermione blushed.</p><p>"Now where is it you're taking me, Hermione?" She asked, smiling and feeling warm from the closeness.</p><p>"It's not someplace incredibly special," Hermione admitted sheepishly. "It's just the courtyard."</p><p>Korinna's smile increased, pulling Hermione in closer to her. She wanted to wrap her arm around her but thought better of it. She didn't want to push Hermione with the touchiness, she mostly wanted to go at her pace instead to be sure she doesn't scare her away.</p><p>Once outside, Korinna was extremely aware of the other students seated around, gossiping, or playing Gobstones. Hermione pulled her under a tree, where there was a blanket set up with books weighing it down at all four corners.</p><p>A look of surprise was adamant on Korinna's face. "You set this up?" She asked.</p><p>Hermione's blush came back as she nodded. "I meant to take you here sooner if only Harry and Ron hadn't joined us in the library." Another nervous look passed over her face as she dragged her palms against her clothes, smoothing them down. "Do you like it?"</p><p>Now it was Korinna's turn to blush. "I--yes. I do. Very much."</p><p>They sat down together, Hermione clearly nervous and Korinna still blushing over the fact that Hermione had set up a <em>date</em> for them. The week had passed with them growing closer. Sitting closer together in the library, smiling more, stealing looks, joking and giggling together, and being overall very flirtatious. She hadn't realized that Hermione would take the initiative and do something like this for her.</p><p>The pair talked in nervous tones, looking into each other's eyes before blushing and quickly looking away. All of this was quite enough for Korinna. Every time she looked at Hermione, she wondered what it would be like to kiss her.</p><p>And she wanted to do it here. Now. But, she also didn't want Hermione not to enjoy it. She wanted Hermione to want it too.</p><p>When a moment of silence came between them, Korinna took the time to scoot closer to her, so when she leaned on her arm, it was behind Hermione. Their shoulders were touching and she was incredibly close to her face.</p><p>Korinna felt her entire body feel as though it caught fire as she glanced at Hermione's lips, then her eyes, then her lips once more. Hermione caught on. The curly-haired girl smiled sweetly, also starting to lean in.</p><p>"Hermione?" Ron's voice sent both of them jolting backward. He stood with his arms hanging limp at his sides, hurt visible on his face. Korinna scowled at him, turning away from the two of them. "What are you doing?" He asked.</p><p>"Obviously nothing anymore, Ron!" Hermione's frustration broke through and the boy took a step back. She huffed, putting her face in her hands for a moment. "Please, go away," She asked of him.</p><p>"But--"</p><p>"--She said <em>go away</em>, Ron," Korinna said, leaning forward so she placed herself between Ron and Hermione. Her eyes held anger and obvious protectiveness behind them and she dared Ron to continue to bother Hermione. She wanted him to, so she could put him in his place. Blood or not, she was ready to defend Hermione against Ron.</p><p>After another moment of hesitation, Ron gave his cousin a dirty look and went away. Peeking to check if he was gone, Hermione removed her head from her hands. The girl was visibly upset, which in turn made Korinna upset.</p><p>With the moment ruined, they did nothing else but stay seated for a few moments before deciding that they should head back to be sure they wouldn't be late for class. Korinna reluctantly helped Hermione clean the space up and headed back to the school with her.</p><p>Hermione cleared her throat as they slowed their walk to a stop, stepping from foot to foot. It was obvious she had something to say. "Um," She began, which wasn't graceful but Korinna paid no mind to it. "I'll see you soon, Korinna," She said, stepping up on her toes and giving Korinna a peck on her cheek before hurrying away. Korinna didn't have a chance to say goodbye, she just stood with her fingers pressed to the spot where Hermione's lips touched her.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>In the Slytherin common room, Draco and his entourage were perched upon the couches, talking amongst themselves. When Korinna entered, they looked absolutely delighted. Draco lept to his feet and strode over to meet her.</p><p>"Draco," She nodded her head in acknowledgment.</p><p>"Korinna," He responded with relief. "I'm glad I caught you. Walk with me," He commanded, though his voice was weaker than usual. Without a word Korinna obeyed, walking side by side with Malfoy up the stone stairs. They didn't leave the dungeon of a common room, but instead stayed perched on the stone stairs.</p><p>Ready to defend herself from any accusation of fraternizing with Hermione Granger, she stood her ground and looked warily at Draco. She was thinking of bold statements in her head that she might use on Draco to get him to shut up about Hermione. She even decided that if the need arose, she would use force.</p><p>"I've been meaning to speak with you," He said, glancing back down the stone stairs to where his entourage was relaxing and speaking together. Only Jules kept stealing glances up the stairs, a curious look on her face. Somewhat worried, as well.</p><p>Korinna perched an eyebrow but stayed silent.</p><p>Draco continued. "I'm not playing Quidditch this year. I need you to take my spot and try out as Seeker." The words caught her off guard entirely. She blinked rapidly, wondering what had gotten into Draco's head if he is willing to relinquish his position as Seeker. "Now I don't need you going around and saying that I've lost my nerve," He growled, the old Draco surfacing for a moment. "How much do you require," he asked, reaching into his pocket. </p><p>"Pardon?" Korinna frowned, confused.</p><p>Draco pulled out ten galleons, already extending his hand out to Korinna. "This should keep you quiet, hmm?" Draco mused, grabbing Korinna's hand and opening it, carefully putting the galleons into her open hand.</p><p>"Draco--I--no I don't need this money. You don't need to buy my silence, I respect you enough to keep quiet regardless," She promised, attempting to push the galleons back to their rightful owner.</p><p>"Then consider it a kindness, Korinna," He decided, turning without another word and making his way down the stone stairs.</p><p>Korinna stood with the galleons in her hands, her heart hammering. She was sure that Draco had come to reprimand her about Hermione because there was absolutely no way that he hadn't found out or even noticed. Instead, she was given <em>ten galleons</em> to play Quidditch in his place. It nearly made her sick.</p><p>Nevertheless, she pocketed the galleons and quickly made it to the girls' dormitories, depositing the money safely inside of a pouch deep in her a bag.</p><p>"What'd Draco want?" Jules' voice made Korinna nearly jump out of her skin. She whirled around, clutching her wand behind her back before relaxing and attempting to calm her racing heart. "Sorry," Jules gave her a sheepish smile, wringing her hands together. "I didn't mean to startle you." She took a seat at the edge of her own bed that was near Korinna's.</p><p>After a quick glance around, Korinna invited her to sit on her bed with her. When Jules sided up to her, careful not to touch her, Korinna spoke. "He wants me to take his place as Seeker," She told her. Jules' eyes widened and her mouth opened, but Korinna silenced her with a finger held up near her face. "Hush," She commanded softly. Jules obeyed. "I don't know why, but he was extremely adamant about it. I told him I didn't want his--" She caught herself, "--his spot." She risked a glance up to Jules' face. "He didn't care. He made me take it regardless."</p><p>After another moment of thought, Jules spoke up. "Something is going on with him. He would never just give his spot up. He was so proud of it." She stared off, deep in thought. Korinna watched her brows furrow together and the look of concentration that she always thought was cute. She quickly blinked, looking away from her face, annoyed with herself.</p><p>She suddenly wanted Jules out of her bed. Now.</p><p>"Whatever it is, we can worry about it another time." She stood abruptly, turning to grab clothes to sleep in. "I have tryouts in the morning. I need to get as much rest as I possibly can."</p><p>"Is that why you're going to sleep at nine?" Jules asked, raising an eyebrow quizzically.</p><p>"Precisely," She nodded quickly in response, turning her back on her.</p><p>Korinna heard Jules stand up and she began to relax. "Okay, Korinna. Goodnight, then," she said, stepping away. She heard the soft sounds of Jules getting into her own bed. Korinna pulled the curtains closed, climbing into bed and changing.</p><p>Pressing against the pillow, she clamped her eyes shut. She wanted to force the world out of her mind. She wanted peace. She wanted no girl troubles, she wanted nothing but herself. Her worries surfaced despite her efforts. Worries about Adonis, about her sisters, about Lord Voldemort's return, and about her half-sister Alexandria's disappearance. She wanted the world to right itself and she wanted to right the world.</p><p>She turned with a scowl. Who would ever trust a Slytherin to save the world?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Forelsket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong><span class="u">Chapter Nine</span>: <em>Forelsket</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Well?" Draco was waiting for Korinna in the common room after tryouts, watching her intently as she carried herself with a neutral vibe. "I hope my faith in you wasn't misplaced, Korinna."</p><p>Korinna sighed before her smile grew and she grinned. "Mr. Malfoy, you're looking at Slytherin's newest Seeker." Draco looked absolutely pleased with the news, his lips twisting up in a smile. He took a step toward her and Korinna thought that he was about to hug her until he decided last minute to simply shake her hand.</p><p>They dropped their hands, both smiling. "I'm happy to hear it. I hope you do well for all of us," Draco told her, folding his arms across his chest. </p><p>She gave him a nod, beaming with pride in herself. "We share the same hopes, Draco. Thank you for your faith in me," She said, before excusing herself to the dormitories.</p><p>There, Jules was waiting, leaning against Korinna's bedpost. When she saw the girl smiling, Jules squealed happily and ran for a hug. Korinna swept her up, spinning her with a tight grip before letting her feet gently touch the ground. Realizing her arms were still wrapped around her, Korinna gently pushed herself away, stepping back to put space between them.</p><p>"I knew you could do it," Jules spoke softly, careful not to break the moment.</p><p>Korinna offered an equally soft smile and words, "You didn't ask if I made it or not."</p><p>Jules shrugged. "I didn't need to. I know you, Korinna. I can tell."</p><p>She felt her face heat up in response to Jules' words. After clearing her throat, she carefully moved past the girl and tidied up her bed space. Her heart hammered in her chest and all she wanted at the moment was to go tell Hermione. She wanted Hermione to react even better than Jules had.</p><p>When Korinna started to leave, Jules called for her. "Where are you going?" She asked, her eyes wanting more than just the hug Korinna gave.</p><p>Korinna looked away from her eyes, walking backward. "I have to see Hermione," She told her before quickly spinning away and out of the girls' dormitories. She didn't want to see Jules' expression afterward and she didn't want her to say anything that might make her feel guilty.</p><p>Per usual, she found Hermione tucked away in the library. When Hermione noticed her approach, she set down her book and waved happily. Korinna felt a wave of calmness rush over her when she heard Hermione say hello. She wanted to get every touch of Jules' replaced with Hermione's. She didn't want Jules in her mind. She wanted Hermione to own it all. She wanted Hermione, not Jules. She knew that with the calmness and the relaxation of her body at the sound of Hermione's voice.</p><p>"You look exhausted," Hermione noticed. "How'd tryouts go?"</p><p>"I'm the Slytherin Seeker now," Korinna boasted in a low voice.</p><p>Hermione's eyes widened and her eyebrows rose. "You beat out Draco?" She asked, excitement and awe pouring into her voice. Korinna almost agreed. She almost said that she fought with Draco tooth and nail for it and she came out victorious. But guilt choked the idea away.</p><p>"No," She broke the gaze between them, some of her pride draining away. "The strangest thing happened. Draco came to me, asking if I'd try out in his place." She found herself telling Hermione the entire truth, even though she didn't remember deciding to do so. "He paid me ten galleons to keep quiet about this, and when I told him I didn't want his money, he told me to <em>consider it a kindness</em>." Hermione's face scrunched in thought as her mind drifted with possibilities.</p><p>"That's strange," She agreed with Korinna. "Does Harry know yet?" She asked her. Korinna shook her head no and Hermione looked a bit relieved. "Good. I'd be careful telling him these things. You know how he gets obsessive," She warned her.</p><p>"I'll be careful," Korinna promised as her excitement drained away. Hermione noticed, letting her hand rest on Korinna's bicep, trying to meet her eye. "What?" Korinna asked defensively.</p><p>Hermione's frown deepened. "Is everything alright?" She asked. "You don't seem happy anymore." </p><p>Korinna shrugged, saying, "I'm just thinking about Quidditch and what happens next."</p><p>The Gryffindor nodded her head with a sweet smile. She seemed to understand, but Korinna wondered how much she really understood. Then, mimicking earlier, she leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Korinna's cheek. "Congratulations on making the team, I'm very happy for you. It's wonderful."</p><p>The light returned to Korinna's eyes almost instantly. She lit up in a grand smile, her hand instinctively going to touch where Hermione's lips pressed against her cheek. Hermione blushed a bit, but not as much as Korinna was.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Through the next few weeks, Korinna and Hermione spent more time together than they had even when they lived under the same roof at the Burrow. Spotted in the hallway together constantly, word began to spread. Korinna was no longer afraid, she carried herself with confidence. She felt untouchable. They spent time together in the courtyard and in the library, but neither of them made another move to kiss the other since Ron had interrupted them weeks prior. They kept their distance with daring and desireful glances but took to touching more often.</p><p>Their touches weren't quick, but instead, they lingered. Any chance they could get they touched. In the hallways, they walked shoulder to shoulder. In classrooms, they sat with their elbows meeting. In the library, Korinna took to tracing shapes, letters, and words onto Hermione's forearm. During conversations, they made a point to touch as they talked. A thigh, an arm, a hand. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that they touched.</p><p>Harry seemed to be taking this the best out of anyone. He encouraged Hermione more than he discouraged them, she noticed. Ron was the only one who seemed to ignore it completely. He would rather not acknowledge it, but instead found interest in Lavender Brown. Korinna personally couldn't see the reason for interest in Lavender but was pleased that Lavender gave him a reason to not bother her and Hermione anymore. Or, at least, bother them less than usual.</p><p>The trip to Hogsmeade came mid-October, and Korinna made a deal with herself to kiss Hermione by the end of the trip, or she'd buy drinks for everyone the next time she went down with the golden trio. It wouldn't be an easy feat, she decided. She had to get Hermione away from Harry and Ron. Specifically Ron.</p><p>Sitting at breakfast, Jules gave her a nudge. "Want to walk with us when we get to Hogsmeade?" She asked, nodding towards her friends. Korinna never had a problem with them, but she found them rather annoying.</p><p>"Sorry," Korinna gave a sheepish smile. "I'm going with Hermione."</p><p>Jules tried to hide her distaste and nearly succeeded. "Oh, alright. But don't forget about me, okay?" She asked, only half-joking.</p><p>Korinna gave her a smile and bumped shoulders with her. "How could I forget you, Jules? Light of my life? Bane to my existence?"</p><p>That caused Jules to roll her eyes and laugh, giving Korinna's shoulder a good push. "Shut it, you," She snorted. "Always the charmer. Have you used any good lines like that on our leading lady?" She questioned, glancing at Hermione. Another sheepish smile was given in response. "That's total rubbish!" Jules exclaimed, shocked. "This girl really must have done a number on you if you can't even use your infamous lines!"</p><p>"That's enough!" Korinna hissed, turning red. "I don't have lines, and it wouldn't matter if I did, anyway!" She told her. "Hermione isn't easily swayed. She's quite stubborn, I must admit."</p><p>"The harder the shell, the sweeter the meat," Jules whispered to her before turning back to her other conversation with the girls.</p><p>Jules' words left Korinna red and embarrassed. She kept her head down as the owls flew in. A bundle of letters dropped into Korinna's lap, surprising her. She let them sit for a moment, her nerves skyrocketing, but her curiosity won over and she lifted them up, feeling the weight of the letters.</p><p>There were three in total, stamped with overseas and global stamps. Her fingers brushed over the handwriting of the first. It was from a place she didn't recognize, from someone she didn't know. The address was New Rome, California, USA. The name was Reyna Ramírez-Arellano. That confused her further. Flipping to the next letter, she recognized her home address in Texas and her mother's handwriting. The third letter didn't have a name, but the scrawl was familiar. It was addressed to an apartment in Paris, France. Her bewilderment grew. Two unfamiliar letters in one day? Something was up.</p><p>Due to familiarity and comfort, Korinna opened the first from her mother. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dearest Korinna,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I suppose I have some explaining to do, as with this letter you'll be receiving another from a woman named Reyna Ramírez-Arellano, whom you'll meet when you return from Hogwarts over Christmas break. I have sheltered you for far too long. I apologize for having to do this through a letter, but perhaps it will be easier than hearing someone say it out loud. Before you meet Reyna, there are things you must know. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She is the only connection you have to Alexandria. She is the sister of Hylla, whom we always referred to as Alexandria's boss. She's not working for Hylla. Instead, she is Hylla's subject, because Hylla is a queen. She's the Amazonian Queen, daughter of Bellona.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Korinna paused, her head swimming. Bellona. Who was Bellona? Why was the name so familiar? Stumbling away from the Slytherin table, she dizzily made her way for the library. Bellona. Bellona. Amazonian Queen. Hylla. Reyna. Alexandria. Connections.</p><p>Her hands flew as she searched through books, keeping the letters between her teeth. Unsanitary, sure, but Korinna had no cares. Her hands stopped on a book and she pulled it out carefully. It was caked with dust, hardly ever opened. Korinna didn't have to wonder why. She knew that Greek and Roman gods had no place in Hogwarts.</p><p>She searched for the name and came across it. Bellona. The Roman goddess of war.</p><p>What kind of sick joke was this? Korinna's eyes bounced back to the letter, eager to find information that would either justify everything or find the part where her mother tells her she was joking. Though, she truly doubted the latter would happen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Reyna will come to you begging for any information on Alexandria and I ask you to please tell her everything you know. Any sort of information will help. Plans, ideas, anything Alexandria talked about. Reyna is worried about Alexandria's safety, as am I. As odd as this sounds, Reyna is the only one qualified enough to find her. No one on earth would be able to find Alexandria if she didn't let them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alexandria is special, Korinna. She and Selene always were. The man you met, their father, is a very powerful being. Regardless of how this sounds, you must believe it. He is a god. An old, powerful god. We moved countries fleeing from Voldemort and from ancient enemies that their father has. Enemies that sensed Alexandria and Selene's power and wished to snuff it out. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please, dearest, I beg you to understand why I've kept this hidden for so long. It wasn't safe for you to know before, but I have no choice now that Alexandria has gone missing and is possibly in danger. I need you to help Reyna bring her home. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>With love,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Mom</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Korinna's hands shook as she gently folded the letter, placing it back in the envelope. She expected to feel something intensely. Anger, perhaps. Resentment. Disgust. Fear. But instead, she felt a sense of clarity. Things fell into place in her mind. The murder of her sister Selene wasn't due to some creature in her wizarding world, but instead, it was from Selene and Alexandria's world.</p><p>Her eyes burned with tears threatening to fall. It was why everything she was nearly powerless against it. Spells and curses had little effect on it, it kept coming. Her mind drifted away into the memory before she could stop it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She was back riding through the woods on the back of Alexandria's four-wheeler, the headlights blazing against Selene's as she was ahead. Her arms were wrapped tight around Alexandria, complete bliss with being able to hang out with her inseparable older twin sisters. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They came from nowhere. Two monstrous men stepped out of the shadows, an evil grin on their faces. They stood nearly as tall as some of the young trees and it was a wonder how they hadn't heard them coming. Perhaps they were standing there the whole time, waiting silently, but Korinna never got a chance to find out. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Selene reacted first as she was nearest. She dove off the four-wheeler, letting it hit one of the two men, causing him to fall backward with a loud crack and splintering of trees. She drew a weapon that resembled a sword, swinging it savagely at the hands near her. She cut one of their hands off, causing the man to roar with pain. Blood sprayed, but they kept advancing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just as Alexandria jumped off the four-wheeler, a long black sword was present in her hands. She began to advance but a voice made her hesitate. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Go! Take Korinna and go! I'll handle them!" She commanded, ducking under the swing of one of the men. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alexandria's eyes met Korinna's, panicked. When Korinna displayed her want, Alexandria nodded and turned to help defend Selene. Korinna stood on the sides, shouting curses and attempting to slow the monsters, break them, lift them, anything. She swayed them at the very most, occasionally catching their attention. But they disregarded her as if she were nothing more than an annoying gnat. Their real focus was on the twins. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Korinna watched with horror as Alexandria was swatted against a tree, falling limp, leaving Selene to fend for herself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>One of the men laughed as he swayed towards Alexandria's limp body. Korinna sprinted toward it, doing her best to drag Alexandria away from the approaching sudden doom. In Korinna's arms, Alexandria groaned, regaining consciousness. A gash was opened on the back of her head and her neck was bloody. Her back was as well, from her shirt being ripped after sliding down the tree. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Get up!" Korinna begged with a sob, continuing to drag Alexandria as the man neared her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alexandria's eyes focused on the incoming man and she unsteadily rose to her feet, pushing Korinna behind her. As the man was close enough to swat them, he attempted to do so. Alexandria turned and shoved Korinna hard, pushing her far away. The man's laugh was booming as he plucked the sword from Alexandria's weak grasp, causing her to drop to one knee in agony. Korinna felt a scream of helplessness and fear bubbling in her throat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Selene was finally free from the one she was fighting, as he seemed to have disappeared. She ran over to help Alexandria and Korinna, leaping into the air and bringing her sword down through the man's back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Leaving it embedded there, she quickly dropped to the ground, attempting to back up. The man turned on her, grabbing her with his large hands and lifting her to his mouth. With just his hands, he crushed her ribcage and her spine, killing her instantly. Blood spurted where bones broke through the skin. The man lapped up the blood as he shriveled away into dust. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Korinna had turned to vomit, feeling her vision fail her. The one thing she heard louder than anything was the sound of Selene's bones breaking, as if on repeat. The gurgle of blood in her lungs as she tried to scream. The drop of her lifeless body on the ground. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As Korinna vomited, Alexandria howled with anguish. The ground shook violently and the temperature dropped around them. The grass blackened and died and the trees dried up, leaves crumbling to dust. Loud cracking and crumbling were heard and when Korinna felt Alexandria lift her up, she turned and saw that nothing was left of Selene, not even her blood on the grass. Alexandria stepped into the shadows, and Korinna lost consciousness.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>When her mind returned to her, Korinna was seated on the ground, arms clenched tightly around her with her nails digging into her skin. Through her shirt, she could tell that she made herself bleed once more. Nausea overcame her, but she felt no energy to vomit. Instead, her eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out in a cold sweat.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Korinna came back to the world sometime later, lying dazed and defeated in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts. She was awake long enough to watch a Gryffindor girl get taken away by St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Too exhausted and in pain to care, Korinna slowly lifted a hand to wipe the cold sweat from her forehead.</p><p>Madam Pomfrey noticed her consciousness and came bustling over. "My dear, you took quite a spill in the library. We couldn't wake you for hours, I was afraid we'd need to send you to St. Mungo's as well!" She humphed, looking frazzled.</p><p>"What happened...what happened to her?" Korinna asked, her eyes glancing at the girl.</p><p>"Cursed," Was all Madam Pomfrey told her before setting a wet towel over Korinna's head, carefully cleaning her then wiping with a dry one. "Are you feeling any better?" She asked.</p><p>Korinna nodded before her eyes widened in fear. "My letters, where are my letters?" She gasped, jolting forward, causing her head to spin painfully.</p><p>"Now, now," Madam said, gently easing her back down. "Your letters are perfectly safe right by your bedside. And no one has come snooping, either," She reassured her.</p><p>Placing a hand over her chest, Korinna felt the rapid beating of her heart slowly calm itself.</p><p>"You've had visitors, Miss Gataki," Madam told her. Korinna's interest was piqued. "Your siblings came by together. Adonis, Zoe, and Kallisto. We had them sent for. Shortly after, Hermione Granger came with Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. All were deeply concerned," She explained, busying herself as she talked. She paused for a moment, looking up toward the door. "I do believe Miss Granger is still outside, waiting to be let in. I hadn't let anyone see you so distraught, my dear," She was reassuring her again. Korinna thanked her quietly. "Would you like for me to let her in?" She asked.</p><p>Korinna shook her head no. "May I have a few minutes, first? I'd like to read my letters in peace."</p><p>Wordlessly, Madam Pomfrey nodded and pulled a curtain closed, giving Korinna the privacy she wanted. Despite her moment in the library, she was determined to read the other two letters. The one from Reyna and the other from the anonymous person from France. Although the more Korinna thought, the more familiar the handwriting became.</p><p>Carefully, she opened the letter from Reyna Ramírez-Arellano.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Korinna,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You do not know me, but I know who you are. Let me start by saying that you're a very difficult girl to get ahold of. I was unaware that you were a witch before I spoke to your mother. Alexandria never mentioned it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wish I were writing to you under other circumstances. Unfortunately, I've come with bad news and a request. As you may be aware, your sister, Alexandria, is missing. She disappeared over the summer, a captive of criminals playing gladiator games. We recovered her more or less a month later. She was in poor shape, but we nursed her back to health. I resigned from my position as Praetor of New Rome and Camp Jupiter shortly after Alexandria was healthy. The reason was simple: she disappeared, again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I do have reason to believe that this disappearance was intentional. I am convinced she was running, instead of being kidnapped, though her motives are unknown to me. As your mother has explained you will return from England for Christmas, I will be waiting for you. In the meantime, I request that you give me any and all information regarding your sister's known whereabouts if you do know them. I also request that you stay in contact with me as you continue to think of new possible locations she would run to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alexandria is very important to me and therefore it is very important that she is found. I'm worried about her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Korinna read it once more. It was short and straight to the point, but reading between the lines, it was clear that Reyna's worry and care for Alexandria were deeper than she let on. Returning the letter to its envelope, she finally made her way to the one from Paris. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Korinna the Slytherin,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Pausing, Korinna felt her heart leap into her throat. She knew who this was from. <em>Of course</em>, she knew who this was from. As if things weren't wild enough already. She forced herself to continue to read the letter. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I apologize for the chaos I might have caused, but I'm giving you a once in a lifetime opportunity to come and visit me here in Paris. You have my address and you have enough of your strange witch currency to get yourself here. I'll be waiting. You know the day. If you tell anyone where I am, I'll know, and I'll disappear for good. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Forgive my vagueness, </em>
  <br/>
  <em>The Angel of Death</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Anxious energy rippled through her body as she reread the last sentence of Alexandria's letter. She was faced with a decision to make. Tell Reyna where Alexandria was, so she could bring her home, or be self-indulgent and go see her on her own.</p><p>Unsurprisingly, Korinna's selfish tendencies decided to shine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Aisling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong><span class="u">Chapter Ten</span>: <em>Aisling</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermione entered the hospital wing in a wave of distress. Her eyes searched the beds before landing on Korinna's and her pace seemed to increase. Pulling up a chair, she sat on the edge of it, her hands immediately reaching for Korinna's. Concern was etched all over her face.</p><p>"Korinna," She breathed, her eyes taking her in. "You're so pale," She told her.</p><p>Korinna rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Hermione."</p><p>Hermione didn't bother with the sarcasm but instead gave her hand a squeeze. "When I didn't see you in Hogsmeade, I assumed you were with Jules, but when we returned I had people saying Adonis was looking for me." Korinna's face started to redden as she realized her brother went looking for Hermione to tell her she was in the hospital wing. "When he told me where you were, Harry, Ron and I came as soon as we could. Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let us see you, though." Hermione sent an annoyed look over her shoulder to where Madam Pomfrey was kept busy.</p><p>"I'm fine," Korinna reassured her.</p><p>The Gryffindor girl scoffed at the words. "Obviously not, or else you wouldn't be in here!" That caused Korinna to go silent and Hermione picked up on it. Her voice softened as she asked, "What happened?"</p><p>Shaking her head, afraid to cry, Korinna looked away. "It's nothing," She mumbled.</p><p>"Korinna," Hermione said more insistently this time. "I just want to help you."</p><p>Korinna couldn't help the tears from slowly snaking their way down her cheeks. "You can't help with this, Hermione." Her eyes were filled with pain when she met Hermione's. "You can't, Hermione. You can't."</p><p>Hermione's eyes watered as she was deeply moved. Clearly what happened had shaken Korinna to her core and it was something she wouldn't even share with Hermione, who cared for her more than anyone and knew her better than even Jules knew Korinna. </p><p>Korinna watched as Hermione's eyes glanced to Korinna's lips, then met her eyes again. "I care about you, Korinna. I care about you more than anyone I know," She said, letting a free hand quickly wipe away a tear. "Even your emotions are rubbing off on me. You're crying, which is making me cry."</p><p>Sitting up on her elbows, Korinna knew just how close her face was to Hermione's. It would be easy to kiss her right now. They were pressed so close together that it wouldn't even be a stretch. Just a quick lean forward and she would kiss her.</p><p>As if knowing what Korinna was thinking of, Hermione's eyes flitted to her lips and slowly leaned forward, her eyes beginning to close. Korinna's breath caught in her throat as she also leaned forward, her heart hammering in her chest. At the last second, both of their eyes met and they paused, unsure before Korinna took the leap first. Her lips pressed gently against Hermione's in a soft kiss. When they pulled away a second later, Hermione was smiling and so was Korinna. Their foreheads pressed together and they stayed like this, eyes closed, smiling.</p><p>That is until a throat was cleared behind Hermione. The two of them jolted backward, faces reddening even more. Shocked at the crowd that had gathered, Korinna couldn't help but let her jaw drop slightly. Standing slightly in the hospital wing, all eyes turned in their direction, Korinna wasn't sure what was going to happen, but Hermione hadn't let go of her hand which was promising. It meant she wasn't ashamed and Korinna was glad because neither was she. </p><p>Kallisto was leaned against the wall, smirking. Zoe had her hands clapped together in front of her mouth, grinning excitedly. Ron and Jules looked stunned and Korinna wasn't sure, but the small smile that was twisted into Jules' features seemed bittersweet. Harry seemed proud, grinning from ear to ear.</p><p>"Are you all just going to stand there, ogling us?" Korinna asked, trying out a laugh to ease the air.</p><p>The small crowd stepped forward, a bit hesitantly before Adonis came and gave Hermione a surprise hug.</p><p>"Oh!" Hermione was just as shocked as Korinna was, but let go of her hand to properly return the hug to Adonis. Ron stepped up, awkward, but nodded to Korinna. Jules didn't stay. She gave her shoulder a brief squeeze and bent down to kiss her brow in a friendly way, before leaving.</p><p>"Well," Harry grinned, sitting on the edge of Korinna's bed. "That was exciting," He noted.</p><p>Korinna laughed, sitting up. "How much did you hear?" She asked him, curiously.</p><p>"Enough of it," He told her, patting her leg. "Ron and I are happy for you, aren't we, Ron?" Harry asked Ron pointedly.</p><p>Snapping out of his daze, Ron nodded, trying to be convincing. "I'm happy for you, Korinna. We both are," He told her. Korinna gave her cousin a smile, her eyes breaking contact to look at her siblings.</p><p>Guilt ate at her chest. She knew where their sister was, but she wasn't going to tell them. She couldn't tell them anything. She couldn't tell them, her mother, or Reyna. She had to keep it a secret and somehow get to Paris on December 17th. It would be an incredibly difficult feat, but not impossible. She felt up to the task, but she wasn't sure how she could keep this a secret from everyone in her life until then. She knew that it would make her miserable.</p><p>Somehow, it was a fair trade. Being miserable for around two months was worth seeing Alexandria for the day. It was worth it. She would be faced with a unique opportunity to bring her home. If only she could convince her that everyone wanted her home and everyone missed her, she could bring her home.</p><p>Zoe got her attention by tapping her cheek with her index fingers. "Hey, where'd you go?" She asked her sister with curiosity peeking through. </p><p>"Just tired, Zoe. I'd like to get out of here," Korinna didn't lie, but she didn't tell her the truth.</p><p>Zoe had an understanding look as she helped Korinna sit up. While everyone's focus was elsewhere, she tucked the letters under her shirt. Only Ron seemed to have caught the sight of paper at her belt. He frowned but didn't say anything.</p><p>Kallisto and Zoe flanked her as they assured Hermione that they'd get her back to the Slytherin dormitories in one piece. Before the Gryffindors and Slytherins parted ways, Hermione's arms wrapped around Korinna in a tight hug.</p><p>"I'm glad you're okay," She whispered before letting go.</p><p>Adonis also gave a hug, though not as tight.</p><p>They went their separate ways. Korinna knew as soon as the others were out of earshot, she would be bombarded with questions and comments from her sisters.</p><p>"That was your first kiss with Hermione, wasn't it?" Kallisto grinned at her sister. Both Zoe and Kallisto had an arm linked through Korinna's, not allowing her to escape the questioning she was to endure.</p><p>Korinna gave her a look. "How would you know?"</p><p>Kallisto threw her head back and laughed. "Oh, please, Korinna. It was so obvious. The hesitating, the smiling, the fact that you two barely kissed. It was so very obvious, I'm surprised you're even asking me this question."</p><p>"You're talking like you've kissed someone before," Zoe mused, watching her sister carefully. When Kallisto didn't answer, the sisters erupted with questions, wondering who and when it happened.</p><p>Throwing a smug look over at the two of her sisters, Kallisto said, "Draco Malfoy."</p><p>Both Korinna and Zoe's jaws dropped in disbelief. Korinna felt her blood go cold, concern, and worry cutting through her body. Her sister has been locking lips with Draco Malfoy. No wonder he wanted her to take his spot as Seeker. He could've picked anyone else, but instead, he picked her, possibly due to Kallisto's encouragement.</p><p>Zoe seemed delighted. "Draco Malfoy!" She squealed, excited. "But I thought he was with Pansy?" She suddenly paused her excitement with a frown.</p><p>Kallisto rolled her eyes. "That girl? Not a chance. Draco just likes her attention is all. He's obviously not actually interested in her."</p><p>"Of course," Korinna mumbled unconvincingly. "Of course."</p><p>"He's so much older than you," Zoe said, gazing off dreamily. </p><p>"Isn't it so exciting?" Kallisto grinned.</p><p>Korinna kept quiet, keeping her thoughts to herself. She didn't want her sister fraternizing with Draco and especially not kissing him. She couldn't outright tell Kallisto what she thought Draco was doing, or who he was because she knew her sister would run to him with every word she said. Perhaps not with malicious intent, but instead searching for denial and clarity. Korinna's head swam with worry. What if he brought her into his schemes? That would kill their family. This was precisely what Sloane didn't want.</p><p>"His father is a Death Eater, Kallisto. What makes you think he won't sell us out?" Korinna asked, causing the two girls to fall silent.</p><p>Kallisto jumped to Draco's defense. "He would never, Korinna. He's already told me he would never do that to me--or--or to us." She seemed confident, but Korinna wondered how much of that confidence was fabricated.</p><p>"Very well," Korinna nodded, unconvinced. "Be careful, Kallisto. I'll be keeping a particular eye out on you now."</p><p>Annoyed, Kallisto said, "If I knew this was how you'd react, I would never have told you."</p><p>This angered Korinna. "How else do you expect me to react when you tell me that you're dating the son of a well known Death Eater? The same people Mom and Pater warned us to stay away from, and you expect me to be overjoyed?" Korinna scoffed, shaking her head and pulling her arms free from her sisters. "I want you safe. I want to keep this family safe." She turned to face them both, placing her hands on their shoulders to stop them from walking.</p><p>The sisters stood silently, listening to Korinna as she spoke.</p><p>"This war is not going well. Lord Voldemort is becoming stronger with each passing day. It is not safe here and we know that." Her eyes landed on Kallisto. "I hope to Merlin that you know what you're doing. If not, our blood will be on your hands, Kallisto. Think about that."</p><p>She knew it was a heavy thing to say, but she was drained. She was exhausted from taking care of herself, her sisters, her brother, and with the news of her half-sister. All she wanted to do was sleep for days until this passes. She wanted to forget about this war and the disappearance of her sister. But of course, she couldn't. Of course, she was stuck in the middle of it.</p><p>After muttering the password, she descended the stone stairs into the dungeon. Sure enough, Draco was perched patiently. His eyebrows rose when he saw Korinna coming down, but his gaze softened when he laid eyes on Kallisto. Scowling, she pushed her way into the girls' dormitories, wanting nothing more than to sleep.</p><p>Jules wasn't waiting for her, but instead, the curtains to her bed were pulled shut. Korinna didn't stop to say hello, but instead, landed in her own bed and pulled the curtains tightly shut. Her mind swam away from her. She found herself crying, hand over her mouth to keep quiet. Frustration and exhaustion overwhelmed her into this sobbing moment.</p><p>Trying to calm down, she thought of Jules' hand on her shoulder, giving her a squeeze before she leaned down and kissed her brow. It was friendly, but it made her sad. Korinna felt as if she were saying goodbye. Her heart ached a bit when she thought of the bittersweet smile Jules wore when she saw Hermione and Korinna together. Out of all things to see, everyone walked in at that moment.</p><p>Hermione.</p><p>Korinna's heart fluttered when she recalled the feeling of Hermione's lips pressed against her own. The softness, the sweetness, the taste of her. The careful and adoring looks they shared. Korinna kept her mind running back to the moment of their first kiss in an attempt to lull herself to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Solivagant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong><span class="u">Chapter Eleven</span>: <em>Solivagant</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>As Korinna, Hermione, Ron, and Harry walked to Herbology the following morning, Harry was giving a recount of his recent adventure with Dumbledore into the past of Tom Riddle, who was also known as Voldemort.</p><p>"Wow, scary thought, the boy You-Know-Who," said Ron quietly as they took their places around one of the Snargaluff stumps that formed this term's project, and began pulling on their protective gloves. "But I still don't get why Dumbledore's showing you all this. I mean, it's really interesting and everything, but what's the point?" Ron asked.</p><p>"Dunno," Harry responded. "But he says it's all-important and it'll help me survive." Harry inserted a gum shield.</p><p>"I think it's fascinating," Hermione said earnestly. "It makes absolute sense to know as much about Voldemort as possible. How else will you find out his weaknesses?"</p><p>"Hermione's got a point, Harry," Korinna joined in the conversation.</p><p>Ron scowled at her, saying, "Of course, she does, doesn't she? We already knew that." His bitterness surprised Korinna but also wounded her. She didn't want her cousin upset with her. She didn't want anyone upset with her, especially not with everything that was going on in her life right now.</p><p>She tuned out the trio, focusing on the project at hand. Hermione noticed her absence from the conversation and from the general point in time but didn't offer to bring her back in. Instead, she pressed her shoulder against Korinna's, offering silent support. Korinna was grateful for it.</p><p>When they were nearly finished, Hermione gave Korinna a bump with her hip before she spoke, "Anyway, Slughorn's going to have a Christmas party, Harry, and there's no way you'll be able to wiggle out of this one because he actually asked me to check your free evenings, so he could be sure to have it on a night you can come."</p><p>Harry groaned while Ron got angrier. "And this is another party just for Slughorn's favorites, is it?" He asked, working hard to burst the pod.</p><p>"Just for the Slug Club, yes," Hermione said. She turned to Korinna. "We can bring guests, so would you do me the honor of being my guest at the Christmas party?"</p><p>Korinna was a bit stunned, caught off guard, and caught in the middle of a crossfire. Hermione and Ron have been at odds recently, according to Harry, which was also most likely due to her. She felt Ron's angry glare and Hermione's expectant look and felt herself shrivel up, despite her bold reputation.</p><p>Realizing that she hadn't responded to Hermione's offer, she nodded her head. "I'd love to, Hermione," She told her in a quiet voice.</p><p>This pleased Hermione as she noticed how it made Ron angrier.</p><p>"Be smug all you'd like, we're going to thrash you in the upcoming match," Ron spat at her, letting his resentment seep into every word. "You'll be lucky if you're not sent to the hospital wing after."</p><p>The sprout went flying across the room, ricocheting and hitting Professor Sprout. Harry and Hermione stared agape at Ron, absolutely shocked he would say something like that. Korinna felt her fire spark deep inside her, but it died nearly instantly. She wasn't cut for arguing today.</p><p>"<em>Ron</em>," both Hermione and Harry hissed at him.</p><p>He stared at them both, dubious. "What?" He asked.</p><p>Hermione shook with rage, unable to get words out. Harry just stared at Ron, unhappy. Korinna kept her head down, continuing to work. Her silence confused them all, although they were too occupied with Ron's words to confront her about it.</p><p>The class continued with no more outbursts from anyone. Instead, they were incredibly silent. No one spoke if they didn't need to, and since Korinna never needed to, she stayed silent. She was lost in her own mind, wondering what she'd find in Paris when she went. She tried to devise a plan of how she'd get there, too but kept coming up blank. This was going to be harder than she initially thought.</p><p>As soon as the class was dismissed, Hermione grabbed Korinna's hand and dragged her from the greenhouse. Korinna was thankful that she didn't want to walk with Ron. She let Hermione drag her by the hand until they were far enough ahead where she relaxed her grip but didn't let go of her hand.</p><p>"I'm so sorry about Ron, he's just been awful lately," Hermione told her, scowling over her shoulder. "Ridden with jealousy, I think."</p><p>"Obviously." Korinna tried to laugh in order to keep the conversation light. The laugh came out strangled with emotion. She cleared her throat uneasily, aware of Hermione's concerned gaze. "You're quite the catch, Hermione," She told her, lifting her eyes up once they entered the building.</p><p>Korinna shivered but was unsure if it was from the cold, or from Hermione still shaking with rage. Korinna gave her hand a squeeze as reassurance but didn't say anything. They walked in silence after Ron had put a strain on the comfort between them.</p><p> </p><p>The next few days progressed this way. Korinna kept to herself, silent and brooding, and Hermione did her best to lighten her mood after every Herbology class where Ron found a new thing to berate Korinna for. After another day, Hermione was nearly reduced to tears when Ron insulted Korinna heavily under his breath. Korinna never heard what he said because Hermione refused to tell her. Clearly, it wasn't very good.</p><p>Korinna spent dinner on her own, secluded from even Jules' conversations. Ever since her kiss with Hermione in the hospital wing, Jules had avoided Korinna. She couldn't blame her for it, not exactly. Jules loved Korinna and continued to love her. Seeing her happy with Hermione must hurt. Korinna didn't want to push her.</p><p>Hermione caught up with her after dessert, grabbing her arm and leaning into her as they walked. It was a sweet gesture and it caused Korinna to smile.</p><p>"Come with me to my common room," Hermione whispered in her ear, planting a kiss on her cheek afterward. Korinna stopped walking, eyes widened in surprise. "What?" Hermione smiled innocently. "Come on, Korinna. It'll be fun. Come to the Gryffindor common room."</p><p>"Hermione," Korinna mumbles, leaning down to press a soft kiss on her lips. "That's not the best idea. In case you've forgotten, our houses hate each other. And I'm the Seeker for Slytherin and we're playing a match very shortly."</p><p>Hermione pouts in response, causing Korinna to give a throaty laugh, wrapping her arm around her shoulders as she steers them walking again. "Oh, come now. I'm sure we'll have some other time to spend together. In fact, I'm sure we can find someplace to be alone right now." She waited, glancing down at Hermione for approval. When she nods, Korinna grins and takes off, pulling Hermione along by the hand.</p><p>The two of them are laughing and breathless by the time Korinna finds a dark and deserted corridor, pushing Hermione up against it. She hums with pleasure at the privacy, pressing her lips to Hermione's forehead, then to her brow, her cheek, and finally giving her a sweet kiss. Another moment and she gently rakes her tongue against Hermione's bottom lip, causing her mouth to slightly open. Korinna took the invitation, a very slow and passionate kiss taking place.</p><p>With all the air gone from Korinna's lungs, she kisses Hermione's jaw twice before pulling her into a tight embrace. Hermione accepts and squeezes Korinna tightly which was exactly what she needed. Korinna sighed, feeling her stress melt away while she and Hermione held each other.</p><p>"Everything okay?" Hermione whispered after Korinna's sigh. Without a word, Korinna nodded, letting her cheek rest on Hermione's shoulder even though she had to crane her neck to do so. They stayed like this for another minute before Hermione decided to be responsible. "We should get going," She said reluctantly.</p><p>Korinna groaned but let go of Hermione all the same. Pulling Hermione in for a brief kiss, she whispered, "Dream of me," against her lips before letting her go. Hermione's face was red and getting redder as she smiled shyly and hurried out of the deserted corridor.</p><p>Feeling relaxed, Korinna shoved her hands in her pockets and made her way to the Slytherin dungeons. She wanted nothing more than to lay in bed and replay the last few minutes with Hermione. The easiness between them and lack of tension excited her. She was never nervous with Hermione, but instead, felt at ease. There was no reason to prove herself or there was no need for any power play. Korinna loved it.</p><p>Kallisto was waiting in Korinna's bed, her legs crossed and her hands folded in her lap. Korinna frowned at the sight, confused, but didn't question it. She sat down next to her sister and waited for her to start talking.</p><p>"I'm sorry," She apologized, which was a surprise. Korinna didn't answer, she just watched as her sister struggled for words. "I get why you're worried, I really do. But I need you to trust me. If I tell you Draco isn't going to sell us out, then that means Draco isn't going to sell us out. He cares about me, Korinna, he really does." Korinna found that hard to believe but nodded anyway. She didn't want to fight with her sister anymore. She didn't need that stress on top of everything else.</p><p>Instead of responding, Korinna pulled her in for a hug and gave her a tight squeeze. When Kallisto returned it, Korinna felt herself shake a bit, moved with emotion. She was overwhelmed with hatred from Ron, the weight of her sister's whereabouts resting on her shoulders, unresolved trauma, and the responsibility of keeping her three siblings safe when one isn't even in the same house as the other two.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Kallisto asked, leaning back and frowning at her. Korinna just realized that she had tears in her eyes, threatening to spill.</p><p>"Yes," Korinna whispered, lying through her teeth. "I'm just tired."</p><p>Kallisto was unconvinced but didn't press Korinna on the matter. Instead, she gave her another fast hug before disappearing to her own bed. Korinna took a deep breath, stripping and pulling the covers over her shoulders, then over her head. She lifted her pillow and clamped it tightly over her head. Her entire body shook with emotion as she spent another night with tears running down her face. She hated this feeling and wanted it to end. </p><p>Putting her hand through her pillowcase, she removed the three letters she kept in there for safekeeping. She held the one from Alexandria tightly between her fingers, wanting to tear it in half and forget about it and all the stress that came with it.</p><p>How could Alexandria just demand that she come see her after months of silence? After disappearing from everyone's lives, causing worry and hurt everywhere, how could she expect that Korinna just comes running to her?</p><p>Using willpower to force her fingers apart, Korinna watched the letter drop onto her bed as her hands shook violently. She almost tore the one connection she had to her sister's whereabouts.</p><p>With a sudden urge to write back, Korinna pulled on some outerwear and stuffed her feet into her shoes and started to silently move around the dormitory. She needed to silently get to the owlery and establish the connection.</p><p>Just as she started creeping up the stairs, a noise directly behind her made her spin around, already poised to shriek. A hand clamped over her mouth, stifling it. Jules stared back at her, shushing her. Her eyes were wild with concern.</p><p>"What are you doing?" She hissed at Korinna, worry seeping through each word.</p><p>"Damnit Jules, don't ever do that to me again!" Korinna heaved breaths into her lungs, trying to recover from the scare. Jules disregarded her sentence, just asked her again what she thought she was doing. "I'm going to the owlery to send some letters," she told her honestly.</p><p>Jules stared at her like she was crazy. "At three in the morning?" She stared at her.</p><p>Korinna was surprised. "It's three?" She asked, confused. "I thought it was twelve, maybe twelve-thirty at the latest."</p><p>"Nope," Jules shook her head, still eyeing her like she was insane. "It's three in the fucking morning and you're ready to go trapezing around Hogwarts alone." She folded her arms over chest, the small t-shirt riding up her waist from pressure on the fabric.</p><p>"Jules, I have to go and do this now," Korinna pleaded.</p><p>"No, you don't," She sighed to her in response, trying to make her see reason. "There is absolutely nothing different about you going in a few hours when we're allowed to be waltzing around instead of going right now." She paused. "Actually, there's one difference. What you're trying to do now is scandalous, and if I knew any better, I'd say you were sneaking out to snog Hermione."</p><p>The thought caused Korinna to laugh, but Jules covered her mouth, shushing her again.</p><p>Jules hummed, studying her. "So that's a no, then. You really do have to send a letter, don't you?" Korinna nodded, the smile fading from her face. "I'm sorry, Korinna, but I refuse to let you go right now, especially not alone--"</p><p>"--then come with me, Jules," Korinna whispered.</p><p>This caught the other girl off guard and Korinna watched as she almost agreed, before shaking her head and taking a step back, trying to drag Korinna with her.</p><p>"No," She answered. "As much as I would love to go exploring with you on a little dangerous and secret adventure," Jules smiled wistfully before it was replaced with regret, "I can't. And you can't, either. Hermione doesn't like me very much and she'd like me even less if she found out we were wandering around the corridors together at night. If you go, you risk getting in trouble and that would make her upset with you, too." A heavy sigh rocked her body. "So just do us all a favor and go back to bed," Jules suggested her, giving Korinna a long look before turning on her heel back down the stairs towards the girls' dormitories.</p><p>She didn't look back to check if Korinna was following.</p><p>Korinna felt a surge of rebellious behavior urge her to go anyway, but it was choked away by her guilt and conscience. As much as she hated to admit it, Jules was right. About everything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Abendrot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Chapter Twelve: Abendrot</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Korinna made haste to the owlery that morning, scarfing down breakfast faster than she ever thought possible. Today she had her match against Gryffindor, and although her mind was elsewhere, she knew she was ready to perform.</p><p>It wasn't hard to think of what she wanted to say. She kept it short and simple, but the meaning was there.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'm mad at you, but I'm coming.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She didn't sign it, only sealed it, and sent it away in an owl. She wondered how long it would take for the owl to reach Paris, hoping that it wouldn't take excessively long. She wanted it to be fast. She wanted it to happen quickly, so Alexandria knew her anger and her annoyance.</p><p>But no matter what, it was happening regardless.</p><p>She then reminded herself that she hadn't responded to Reyna or her mother, either. She wasn't sure how she could lie in a letter over something as important as her sister's location, so after much deliberation, Korinna left the owlery.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Focusing on the upcoming match, Korinna nearly missed Jules calling her name. She turned on her heel, excited as Jules jogged over with a smile. She missed her best friend. Things weren't the same without her, but she understood Jules' absence. She just wished that it would end soon.</p><p>"I just wanted to tell you that you'll do great. And that I'll be rooting you on." A sudden mischievous smile found it's way into her expression. "I would wish you luck, but we both know you don't need it."</p><p>Korinna chuckled, thanking her, before turning to continue her way into the locker room. Her nerves were at an all-time high, but she was excited all the same. She'd be playing up close against Harry Potter, and she was determined to make an impression.</p><p>Again, she was met with another presence as she neared the locker room. This time it was Hermione who called her name, causing Korinna to feel a sudden calmness that she hadn't felt until then. Hermione reached up on her toes, pressing a gentle kiss to Korinna's lips. They still weren't used to kissing each other, so the kiss was a bit hesitant and caused them both to blush, but Korinna wouldn't have it any other way.</p><p>"Bye, Korinna," Hermione grinned, kissing her once again before hurrying off at the sound of someone else's footsteps. Korinna grinned after her, striding into the locker room with a confidence that couldn't be faked.</p><p>In addition to being the Seeker this year, Korinna was also the captain. So when her team saw her confidence, theirs grew as well. Confidence was contagious, she knew.</p><p>Dressing into the green and silver uniform, Korinna gripped her broom tightly in her hand as she led her team from the locker room, striding to meet Madam Hooch by her crate. Harry was just beginning to lead his team out too, his eyes landing on Korinna. He didn't know she was a captain, so the sight of her up in the front visibly startled him.</p><p>Korinna smirked. She liked that.</p><p>Harry met her in the center on the other side of Madam Hooch and raised his eyebrows at Korinna questioningly. Korinna's smirk grew in response, slowly raising her chin a bit higher with pride. Madam Hooch eyed the two of them, wary.</p><p>"Captains, shake hands," she ordered. Harry reached out and Korinna met his hand with a quick shake, releasing it as fast as she could. "Mount your brooms." Korinna stepped over hers, ready to kick off the ground. "Three...two...one..."</p><p>The whistle sounded, and the match began.</p><p>Korinna kicked hard off the ground, searching for the snitch as she went. Harry wasn't near her, but she could feel his eyes on her. He was waiting to see if she had caught sight of it, so he could swoop in and take it from her. She was determined to not let that happen.</p><p>"Well, there they go, and I think we're all surprised to see the team that Potter's put together this year. Many thought, given Ronald Weasley's patchy performance as Keeper last year, that he might be off the team, but of course, a close personal friendship with the captain does help..." She recognized the voice instantly as Zacharias Smith, a Hufflepuff boy that was amusing in the classes that they shared. Clearly, his humor wasn't reserved for the classroom. Korinna snorted, choking back a laugh at the jeers and applause from the Slytherin end of the pitch.</p><p>A half-hour into the match and Slytherin were down sixty to zero. Korinna couldn't say where they had gone wrong, a better question would be what <em>hadn't</em> gone wrong. Turning on her broom, she desperately tried to find the snitch. If anyone could save Slytherin from this embarrassment, it was her.</p><p>"Of course, Coote isn't really the usual build for a Beater," Zacharias said loftily, "they've generally got a bit more muscle--"</p><p>"Hit a bludger at him!" Harry called to his teammate. Korinna's head snapped up to look at where his voice came from, momentarily distracted. That's when a bludger came into contact with her ear.</p><p>Fighting away a yelp, Korinna's hand went instantly to her ear as she tried to hear past the ringing. Her skull throbbed, as one usually does after getting hit with a bludger. It was a miracle she hadn't been knocked out, but by the look of the new shapes that were forming in front of her eyes, Korinna guessed she wasn't far off.</p><p>She tried to focus on finding the snitch regardless of what state she was in. She didn't look at her hand to check if it drew away blood from her ear, and frankly, she didn't care. All she cared about was restoring honor to Slytherin.</p><p>Gryffindor continued to score, which continued to bring Korinna to anger. She felt as if she were ready to destroy the broom as she rode it until something golden nearly hit her in the head. She audibly gasped, zipping after it. She heard Zacharias say something about her, but she wasn't in the mood to listen. She had her eye on a golden snitch soaring straight up into the air. It was nearly within reach, now. She had her hand outstretched, her heart racing. If she managed to catch this...Slytherin would win.</p><p>She had to catch it. If she doesn't, it would be an agonizing defeat, especially since victory was in reach. <em>Her</em> reach.</p><p>That's when she heard Harry's voice behind her. "Oi, Korinna! How much did Malfoy pay you to come on instead of him?"</p><p>Stunned, her hand slipped and she swung to regain composure on her broom, but Harry's shoulder collided into her, hard. Knocked out of breath and finding herself plummeting toward the ground, Korinna desperately gasped for air, reaching for her broom that was just out of reach. Fear rippled through her body, the kind that renders a person stiff. She felt a scream bubble up along with panic, but the lack of air reduced the scream and doubled the panic.</p><p>Caught by Madam Hooch, Korinna shook violently, still feeling the sensation of falling. She watched as her broom struck the ground, splintering into pieces. Korinna focused hard on not letting her eyes roll back in her head. She couldn't faint, not in front of a crowd like this.</p><p>"Korinna!" Madam Hooch's voice shook her from her state. "Miss Gataki, do you need to see Madam Pomfrey?"</p><p>"No," Korinna wheezed, still shaking.</p><p>Madam Hooch didn't say another word as she carefully lowered her to the ground. Furious and still shaken up, Korinna didn't stop to pick up the splintered remnants of her broom. She didn't wait for her team, either. She just went to the locker room, changing as quickly as she could, then escaped into the empty school.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Finding herself in the owlery, she sat perched upon the stone window, her feet dangling over the edge. A fall from this height would kill her, she was sure. She imagined herself plummeting with a grim laugh. It wouldn't be any different than the fall she took today, except that it wouldn't be caused by Harry, and Madam Hooch wouldn't safe her. She'd hit the ground and explode into a million bloody pieces, much like her broom. She pulled one knee to her chest, letting the other hang freely.</p><p>Korinna wasn't sure why she was here of all places. All she knew was that she was too embarrassed to show her face. Not only did they lose a match she could've won for them and Madam Hooch had to save her from possible sudden death, but Harry Potter knew Malfoy bribed her. Harry Potter knew, and he used it against her. <em>He used it against her</em>.</p><p>Tears burned at Korinna's eyes and she let them fall. There was no one around to see her cry. She hated Harry and she hated Ron. She really had begun to think she and Harry were friends, that she could trust him, but he went and spat on her in the end.</p><p>"Don't they all?" Korinna snorted, feeling silly for crying. She should've seen this coming. She should've known that no one would ever truly respect her, especially not a Gryffindor.</p><p>Her mind drifted to Hermione. The girl was brilliant and wonderful and...and...a Gryffindor. Her heart sunk at the thought. She would choose her housemates over her, she was sure. If she wouldn't choose her housemates over her, then she'd choose her best friends over her. She grew up with those boys. They know her better than anyone and she loves them. She loves Harry and Ron.</p><p>Ron.</p><p>Her vision went blurry as more tears spilled. Her cousin, her own blood, and he had to make her life hell. He didn't care for her, or anyone else for that matter. All he cared about was hurting people to get what he wanted. He wanted Hermione, it was clear, and he was trying to hurt Korinna to get to her. And it was working. She hated that it was working.</p><p>Standing, Korinna braced herself by sticking both of her hands on either side of the stone window, holding herself out over the edge. She felt the icy wind rip at her clothes, begging her to jump. She stared at the drop, clenching her jaw. She was tempted to let go, just to see how long it would take her to hit the ground. She wondered if she'd go <em>splat</em> or <em>crunch</em>, but she supposed she wouldn't find out, even if she did jump.</p><p>If...if she was to do it, she wouldn't jump from a height like this. She'd simply let go of her hold on the inside of the window. Gravity and wind would do the rest. It would bring her to the ground at an unmistakable speed.</p><p>She laughed as she looked at the ground far beneath her. The thought amused her and toyed with her brain. When she stopped laughing, she sat down at the edge of the window once again, pulling one of her legs into her chest while the other hand gripped onto the window.</p><p>This perch was a calming one, Korinna mused. She wondered why she hadn't thought of coming here before when things were difficult as they were now. Her gaze drifted, remembering why she was here earlier this morning.</p><p>Alexandria infuriated her. Korinna absolutely resented how she could just send her a letter out of nowhere without contacting her or anyone else for months, requesting that she come to visit her in Paris. Of course, She felt a bit honored but mostly angry. It wasn't fair that Korinna had to endure all the stress in the world, and now Alexandria wanted her to show up on the anniversary of their sister's death. Her stomach sank. </p><p>She couldn't commit suicide. If she did, it would be absolutely selfish of her. She felt how Selene's death impacted everyone and it wasn't a suicide, it was a murder. She couldn't begin to think about how her family would be impacted if she willingly took her life. They'd hate her, she was sure. No matter how much pain she was in right now, it wasn't worth passing it on to everyone else in her life.</p><p>Unsure of how late it was, Korinna stepped back in through the window, away from the worst of the chill. She tucked her hands underneath her arms and hugged her body close, shivering. The cut on her ear was closed by now, the dried blood and headache still there. She'd have to clean it on her way back to the dorms if she could manage to do so without getting caught out of bed at this hour.</p><p>She slipped through the halls and found her way into the bathrooms. She carefully cleaned up her ear, blinking at the dried blood that washed away. She set her jaw, trying hard not to focus too much on the blood. It usually set her off, but she was determined not to be set off this time. She had been clean for some time now and wasn't apt to lose her streak.</p><p>Korinna safely made it to the dungeon without being caught. No one was in the common room, which gave her hope. She found her way into her bed, shrieking to find her sisters sitting and waiting. Jules was also up, giving her a concerned look from her bed.</p><p>"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Korinna swore, putting her fingers on her throat to feel her racing pulse. She took a few deep breaths, trying to slow it.</p><p>"It's okay you lost, Korinna," Kallisto whispered to her, glancing around to be sure no one else was up and listening. She couldn't be sure who was listening behind the curtains, but she carried on quietly regardless. "It wasn't your fault."</p><p>Korinna rolled her eyes, unable to stop herself.</p><p>Zoe reached for her and when Korinna was within her grasp, she pulled her into a hug which caused her to sit down. "Are you okay?" Zoe asked, checking her face for injury. "We saw that bludger hit you."</p><p>"That was embarrassing," Korinna groaned, covering her face with her hands. She was horrified it happened. She was distracted for a moment and became a source of comedy for all of Gryffindor to see. It was nearly as bad as the japes against Ron.</p><p>"Do you want us to stay here tonight?" Kallisto asked, getting comfortable on Korinna's bed. "We don't have to sleep, we can just stay up and talk. Like we used to."</p><p>The bribe for nostalgia almost worked, but Korinna shook her head. "No, you guys should get sleep."</p><p>They seemed as if they were going to bug her and beg her into letting them stay, but a withering look from Korinna shut it down before it could happen. She sighed as she watched them make their way into their own beds. She was physically exhausted and mentally drained. She felt as if she has been suffering enough, but to add this on top of it all? It was as if someone was just spitting on her, not caring that the rest of her was broken.</p><p>Jules cleared her throat, causing Korinna to blink in surprise. She had forgotten she was there.</p><p>"Hey," Jules said, wary. "Hermione went looking for you but ran into me instead." Korinna tried not to cringe at the mental image of that. "She wanted to talk to you and asked me to tell you that she'd be waiting for you in the library tomorrow. Same time, same place, whatever that means."</p><p>"Thanks," Korinna mumbled, pulling the curtains closed.</p><p>"Wait," Jules blurts, loud enough to cause someone to shift in their sleep, groaning from a bed. Jules winces but continues. "Don't beat yourself up, okay? Just...don't. It's fine. It's not the end of the world."</p><p>Taking a calming breath, Korinna nods, trying to consume Jules' words in her heart.</p><p>That night, Korinna dreamt of falling from the owlery window.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Evanescent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Chapter Thirteen: Evanescent</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>The following day, Korinna hadn't even made it to breakfast before getting jeered at by Gryffindor students. It was a shock, as she had never been jeered at by anyone out of fear for her. So when the first Gryffindor boy laughed and called out, "Look, Korinna the klutz!" She burst bright red and her mouth hung open like a fish, before clamping it shut and turning on her heel.</p><p>Jules was walking with her and waited a few moments to string a few colorful words together for the Gryffindor boy, but the damage had been done. She knew that they'd tease her as much as her house teases Ron. It was only fair, wasn't it? Get back at one house by teasing the family member of the other? Of course, it made sense.</p><p>"Don't listen to them," Jules hissed over her shoulder, walking side by side with Korinna into the great hall. "None of those boys even play Quidditch, and none of them could ever be a better Seeker than you, not in three lifetimes."</p><p>Korinna didn't respond, she just kept her chin held high when she walked toward the Slytherin table. It became increasingly difficult when the Gryffindor table burst into chants about Korinna and her inability to catch, her klutziness, et cetera, et cetera. She refused to find Hermione at the Gryffindor table, for fear that she would be fighting back a smile at the japes. She couldn't look at Adonis, either, for fear that he would be too embarrassed to even meet her eye. So, instead, she let Jules lead her to her regular seat, settling down and pretending as if nothing were happening.</p><p>As the owl post arrived, Korinna held her breath, expecting a letter from her family in Texas, Reyna, or Alexandria, but instead got none. She tried to hide her disappointment, but it wasn't easy. Today started off sour.</p><p> </p><p>Finding her way into the library during the evening, she heard voices coming from the spot she and Hermione usually met. Hermione spoke first. "He's at perfect liberty to kiss whomever he likes," Hermione laughed. "I really couldn't care less." There were a few seconds of silence. "And incidentally, you need to be careful."</p><p>"For the last time, I am not giving back this book. I've learned more from the Half-Blood Prince than Snape or Slughorn have taught me in--"</p><p>"I'm not talking about your stupid so-called Prince," snapped Hermione.</p><p>Korinna felt rage build up in her chest, blocking out the rest of Hermione's words. She wanted to storm over, demand what was going on, but the thought dissolved as quickly as it had come. She was exhausted, mentally, and physically. She didn't want more confrontation, not after all day she has been bombarded with horrible japes and comments from peers at Hogwarts.</p><p>When Harry and Hermione stumbled out, running face-first into Korinna, she tried her best to contain her hateful look.</p><p>"Korinna," Hermione brightened, then her expression softened with pity. "Oh, Korinna," She sighed, reaching for her. Korinna took a step back, glaring at Harry. She set her jaw, staring down at him. She was slightly taller than him, so she had a bit of an advantage with height. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked the two of them. "What's going on here?"</p><p>"Why don't you ask the Chosen Boy?" Korinna spoke quietly with threats written all through her words. "Ask him why I went plummeting to the earth."</p><p>Hermione blinked, confused. "You miscalculated your reach, didn't you? And you slipped off because of it."</p><p>Korinna laughed with no humor, never taking her eyes off Harry. "So this is the lie you've been telling everyone? This is why everyone is calling me Korinna the Klutz? Saying nasty things, because Harry Potter <em>lied</em>."</p><p>There were a few moments of silence. Harry denied nothing.</p><p>Hermione still didn't understand. "What's she talking about, Harry? What did you lie about?"</p><p>Harry didn't answer and Korinna was losing her patience. She felt herself slowly reach for her wand, trying to be secretive about it.</p><p>"Go on, Harry. Tell her what really happened. Tell her," Korinna goaded. "Once everyone finds out you lied, it'll just strengthen the narrative that you're delusional. You did this to yourself, Harry."</p><p>"I am not delusional," Harry raised his voice.</p><p>"Then what's this story you've been telling everyone? You're a coward, Harry Potter. You're afraid to tell people the truth because of what it shows about you." Korinna chose her words carefully. "It's much easier to pin this on a Slytherin, isn't it? Pin it on me, so you can get away with what you've done."</p><p>"Someone tell me what's going on this instant or so help me I will bring Dumbledore himself out of his office to force it out of you!" Hermione seemed more upset than the two of them, her distress obvious and completely consuming her.</p><p>The three of them stood in silence, staring at each other before Harry broke it.</p><p>"Korinna nearly had the Snitch. It was at her fingertips, really," Harry responded, trying to keep his voice under control. "I said some things to her, just to catch her off guard. I didn't realize they were true. Then she slipped and ran into me."</p><p>"Ran into you?" Korinna stared. "Are you fucking kidding me?"</p><p>Harry gnashed his teeth together, a snarl visible on his face. "I hit her."</p><p>Hermione was silent, staring at Harry incredulously. "Harry, you didn't..." Hermione's voice was quiet. Hurt. It fueled Korinna's anger that Harry could cause her and Hermione so much trouble and pain, and twenty-four hours hadn't even passed yet.</p><p>"Yes, Hermione," Korinna's voice was hoarse, "he did."</p><p>Hermione's eyes welled with tears as she stared at Harry in disbelief. "How could you?" She breathed, her lips barely moving.</p><p>She was about to say more until Korinna stepped in front of her. "Harry, I swear to you, if you speak one additional wrong word to me, you will live the rest of your life regretting it." Hermione tugged on her hand, and she was letting herself be pulled away until she remembered something more. Korinna dug her heels into the floor and turned to say one last thing. "Oh, by the way, you had better tell everyone what really happened. I want no more of this bullshit hazing or the next person who says it will end up in the hospital wing and it'll be your fault. And it will continue until your house is afraid to even utter my name." She gave him a sweet, menacing smile before willingly walking with Hermione.</p><p>Korinna spent the next hour letting Hermione fuss over her, crying, and Korinna trying to console Hermione. Truth be told, she did like Hermione's attention, but not like this. She felt pitied and she resented the feeling. But she realized that Hermione felt as if she were helping her, and she didn't want to upset her by telling her to stop fussing.</p><p>"I'm so sorry he did this to you, Korinna. I'm so sorry the both of them treated you this way," Hermione sniffed, referring to Harry and Ron.</p><p>"It's okay, Hermione," Korinna promised. "I'm okay. I'll be perfectly fine as soon as the harassment ends."</p><p>Hermione gently held her face and Korinna held her breath, heart hammering hard. She watched as Hermione leaned in and carefully kissed her, softly, tenderly. Korinna found herself shaking, her eyes closing before tears could find their way out. It was no use. The tears slipped from in her eyes, running down her cheeks. Hermione stopped and used her thumbs to wipe away the tears.</p><p>"Hey," Hermione whispered, resting her forehead against Korinna's. "Talk to me."</p><p>Korinna shook her head no, leaning in for another kiss. Hermione gave in for only a moment, before steadying Korinna by gripping her shoulders and gently pushing her away. Korinna sighed and said, "I'm just stressed, Hermione. There's so much going on and with this, I just feel trapped." Her admission caused Hermione to relax, finally finding a problem she can work on and try to fix. Korinna knew she would have rotten luck with it, but didn't have the heart to tell her.</p><p>Hermione pressed her forehead against Korinna's, sighing. "At least it's almost time for the holidays," she told her. "Things will settle down soon enough. Are you going to the Weasley's?" Korinna gave her a look and Hermione looked sheepish. "You're right. Silly question. I'm sorry," she recovered quickly. </p><p>"I'll be going back with my siblings," Korinna lied. "It'll be nice to be at home."</p><p>She felt immense guilt as Hermione smiled, nodding her head. Korinna wasn't going home, well, not right away. She would be headed to Paris as soon as she could, then, if there was time left, she would go home to Texas.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Slughorn's party was upon them faster than Korinna realized. But she knew that with this Christmas party, meant that Christmas was not far away. It meant she'd be going to Paris soon. She shivered at the thought, nervous.</p><p>"Hey," Hermione hummed, tugging at her arm. "Where'd you go?"</p><p>"Sorry," Korinna apologized. "I zoned out a bit."</p><p>Hermione smiled in response, not bothered. She straightened Korinna's green bowtie, then tugged at her belt to pull her closer. Korinna smiled, leaning down to kiss Hermione. They've been going out for a while now, but neither of them said anything about making it official, as in, with a title. Korinna had been thinking about it for quite some time now and figured tonight would be the night to do it. It was a perfect night because the two of them were dressed up and she knew they'd have some time walking back alone. At least, Korinna counted on it.</p><p>"How do I look?" Korinna asked, glancing at herself in the mirror. She's always struggled to dress masculinely, simply because of the stares and comments that she would get, as well as the gossip that almost always followed. This time felt easier, for some reason. She wondered if it were perhaps because Hermione would be with her.</p><p>"Perfect," Hermione assured her. </p><p>Korinna offered Hermione her arm. "Shall we?" Hermione took it, and they walked towards Slughorn's office. She tried not to think of how Harry would be there, accompanied by Luna Lovegood. She knew that if she were placed within a ten-foot radius of him, she'd beat his face in.</p><p>Hermione, sensing her tension, squeezed Korinna's arm tightly. "Don't worry, it'll be fun. We'll have a good time, I'm sure," She assured her. Even Hermione didn't look completely convinced, but Korinna said nothing.</p><p>They walked together toward Slughorn's office, hearing the sound of music and laughter get louder and louder as they approached. Korinna felt herself getting more nervous as they inched closer to the door. But, for Hermione's sake, she put on a brave face.</p><p>"Hermione," Korinna whispered, stopping her before she reached for the door. Hermione looked up at her innocently. Korinna leaned down to plant a sweet kiss on her forehead. "You look beautiful," she cooed softly, relishing the way Hermione blushed afterward.</p><p>Then, they stepped into the party. They were greeted instantly by Professor Slughorn, who took great interest in Korinna. He frowned at her, studying her, before deciding to smile. Hermione introduced them, although the pair already knew each other from Potions.</p><p>"Ah, yes, yes," Slughorn nodded enthusiastically. "This is Miss Gataki, I'd recognize you anywhere. I remember your mother, you know," he said, hesitating for a moment. "Sloane was brilliant," he told her quietly. "I'm not surprised that <em>others</em> had an interest in her." He said others so suggestively that Korinna froze momentarily. He knew her mother had been a Deatheater, but how?</p><p>Hermione also caught it, tensing up as well. The tension was short-lived, Korinna saved their suspicious looks from being discovered by Slughorn.</p><p>She smiled, nodding, "Yes, then I suppose she was brilliant, wasn't she?" Korinna then led Hermione away from Slughorn with a smile. She was saved from any further conversation with Harry Potter walking in through the door. Korinna gnashed her teeth together, refusing to look in his direction. </p><p>Korinna plucked two flutes of a drink off of a tray and handed one to Hermione. She took it with a smile, sipping it slowly. They glanced around the room, checking out the others that are here. Those that were invited were either famous, rich, or both, not including the students. It was a perfect time to socialize for business reasons, but for some reason, Korinna couldn't do it. She didn't feel as if she were in the right headspace to be mingling. </p><p>"Do you mind if I..." Hermione trailed off, glancing between her and someone else. Korinna waved in front of her, basically saying, <em>go right ahead</em>. Hermione pressed a kiss to her cheek and disappeared into the crowd. </p><p>While Hermione was gone, Korinna found a spot against the wall where she could survey the crowd without having to get into it. It was a safe place to be in and she felt at ease. She watched Hermione from afar, keeping an eye on her surroundings as well. You never know what will happen when you put men and alcohol together.</p><p>Instead of a drunkard, what caught her attention was even wilder than that. Filch was strutting through the room, dragging Draco Malfoy by his ear. Korinna pushed herself off the wall, wanting to walk over to what was happening, but held her ground. Snape was standing there and she knew he'd take care of it. She watched as Slughorn, Snape, and Draco conversed, and then Snape and Draco walked off together. Her eyes flitted to Hermione, who seemed to have missed the entire interaction. </p><p>With a frown, Korinna felt the urge to investigate. But, as she glanced around the room, she realized that someone was missing.</p><p>Harry Potter.</p><p>She snorted, figuring that he must've gone to investigate on his own. She didn't blame him, of course. It was all very intriguing. But he has an obsession with Draco, it was clear to everyone except Harry. One could even assume that he liked the Slytherin boy.</p><p>Still, Korinna didn't leave. She instead went to stand by Hermione, beaming when the girl reached for her hand. She gave it to her willingly, pulling Hermione close enough to loop a hand around her waist. The women she had been talking to seemed to enjoy the sight, as they all smiled adoringly at the pair. Korinna's pride went sky-high as she grinned, letting Hermione speak for the two of them.</p><p>The party came to an end soon enough, and the guests began to disperse. Hermione and Korinna walked hand in hand through the halls, smiling. Korinna then took the opportunity to tug Hermione through the halls, coming to the secluded spot where they had kissed before, in what seemed like a lifetime ago.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, laughing.</p><p>"Be my girlfriend," Korinna whispered, kissing her. "Please," She added between kisses. </p><p>Hermione was nodding, smiling through the kisses. "Yes, of course. I'd love to be, only if you'll be mine."</p><p>Korinna laughed at the silliness of it but agreed all the same. "Obviously," She grinned, kissing Hermione once more before pulling her out of the hall. Korinna was on cloud nine as she escorted Hermione to where they would part ways. They didn't talk again, only stole kisses and glances at each other.</p><p>When they had to separate, Korinna leaned down and kissed her, slowly pushing her hands through her curls and pulling her lips harder against her own. Hermione's hands rested gently on Korinna's shoulders despite the tension and pressure between them. They pulled away with a gasp before Korinna looped an arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her in for another kiss. She tugged her around the corner into a dark part of the hall, one hand around Hermione's waist and the other against the wall for stability as she pressed her against it.</p><p>Hermione's hands went into her jacket, her hands splayed out on her shoulder blades. Hermione's mouth opened through the kiss, letting Korinna's tongue touch hers. Their tongues danced quickly, pausing every few seconds for the pair to breathe before continuing. Korinna's hands trailed down Hermione's body, resting on her ass. Giving it a light squeeze, she got chills as a soft moan of surprise escaped Hermione's lips.</p><p>By this point, Korinna was turned on.</p><p>"Hermione," she whispered, gently untangling herself. "We should get going to our dorms. People might become suspicious."</p><p>"So let them," Hermione whispered back, trying to pull Korinna in for another kiss. This surprised her, considering that Hermione was supposed to be the voice of reason. She granted Hermione a quick peck before backing out of the hall.</p><p>Although Hermione pouted, she did follow. Korinna smiled, giving her a soft "goodnight," and disappeared through the halls to the dungeon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Woeful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Chapter Fourteen: Woeful</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Korinna found herself staring at the train to Paris, nervous. It hadn't been easy convincing her siblings that she was staying with the Weasley's, and convincing Hermione she was going to Texas, but somehow she did it. Both her girlfriend and her siblings all bought the stories, however patchy they were. Now, her siblings were most likely boarding a plane to the US while Hermione was in a car with her parents, headed to her home.</p><p>Meanwhile, Korinna was staring death in the face. She would be boarding a train headed straight for Paris, fulfilling Alexandria's wish that she would come on the anniversary of their sister's death, on December twentieth. Today.</p><p>December twentieth. Korinna felt a rock in her stomach as she thought of the day. In Texas, her family would visit the graveyard in which there is an empty coffin for Selene. Korinna never knew what happened to her body. Alexandria refuses to tell her, or anyone else for that matter. Perhaps tomorrow she'll get it out of her. Alexandria owed her that much, Korinna believed. After all, she was going behind her family and Reyna's backs to talk to Alexandria.</p><p>Korinna boarded the train and settled into her seat, getting comfortable. It was early in the morning with the train scheduled to leave at six in the morning. Korinna yawned, trying to keep her eyes open long enough to set an alarm for two hours and ten minutes. The train ride took approximately two and a half hours, but Korinna wanted to wake up a little before then, so she could feel more, well, <em>awake</em>.</p><p>It didn't take long for her to doze off, even with all the nerves she carried. Holding her bag of meager clothes, she found herself falling asleep thinking not of Hermione or her siblings who were most likely in Texas by now, but of her late sister, Selene.</p><p>Selene was always beautiful. She had long, dark hair and skin so fair that it seemed as if it would burn in the sun but always tanned nicely. Selene also had an amazing voice. Alexandria always compared her voice to a siren, she remembered. Beautiful. Her laugh was just as melodic and transfixing as her singing. Although focusing was difficult while half asleep, Korinna remembered Selene having a boyfriend. She couldn't remember who, or where he was now, but she figured she'd ask Alexandria when she reached Paris. Korinna's breathing slowed as she remembered Selene's smiling face, kissing her cheek.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The alarm jolted Korinna awake, making her heart hammer in her chest. It was the second time it went off, she noticed, as the train was slowly pulling to a stop in Paris. Korinna blinked multiple times, trying to wake herself up.</p><p>The train doors opened and Korinna got up from her seat. She stepped out into Paris for the first time, looking around as people passed by. She felt as though this should be a more wondrous experience, but all she felt was grief. She couldn't feel the excitement that Paris would normally bring, or the joy she usually felt while being in a new city. She only felt sadness and grief.</p><p>Tugging her jacket around her shoulders, she pushed through the snow, searching for the street Alexandria lived on. She was vaguely aware of where it was, having studied a map of Paris before boarding the train. It shouldn't take her more than five minutes to reach it, but with her lack of directional skills, she knew it might take a bit longer.</p><p>She was right. Although not many tourists were around in the winter, the snow made everything look the same. Korinna made a few wrong turns but finally found herself standing in front of Alexandria's apartment building. Her hands shook, but she wasn't sure if it was from the cold or out of nervousness. She pressed the buzzer, waiting to be let in.</p><p>"Yes?" Alexandria's voice nearly made Korinna burst into tears.</p><p>"It's me." Her voice cracked.</p><p>The gates unlocked and Korinna found herself practically running up the stairs to find that Alexandria's apartment door was already open, and she was standing there, waiting for her to come inside. Korinna couldn't help the sob that escaped her lips as she threw herself at her sister. They both stumbled backward, running into the countertop. Korinna's body shook as she sobbed, her face against Alexandria's shoulder.</p><p>"Hey now, you don't have to cry so much when you see me," Alexandria slurred, making Korinna hesitate.</p><p>She held Alexandria at arm's length away, staring at her with a frown. "You're drunk," she pointed out. Alexandria nodded, breaking out of Korinna's grasp to close the door and lock it. Then, she went to pour wine into two glasses, one that looked as if it had been recently drained.</p><p>Alexandria sauntered back over to Korinna, handing her the glass. Korinna didn't hesitate to take it. Alexandria took a breath, as if winding up to make a big speech, then said, "to Selene," before touching their glasses together. Instead of taking a sip, Alexandria took multiple, until the glass was half empty. Korinna took one sip, watching Alexandria cautiously. Alexandria sniffed at her. "Shit, Korinna. You look like you've seen a ghost," she said with a dry smile.</p><p>"I'm staring at you, aren't I?" She responded with no humor. "Why are you hiding from everyone?"</p><p>"Hiding comes with the implication that I am being searched for," Alexandria told her, stumbling over to a loveseat and settling into it. She propped her legs up on the arm, motioning for Korinna to come to take the one opposite of her. Korinna did so.</p><p>"People are looking for you," Korinna responded to her.</p><p>Alexandria snorted. "You've never been a good liar," she told Korinna.</p><p>Korinna couldn't help but raise her voice at Alexandria. "That's because I'm not lying and you're too drunk to tell," she shot, before taking a calming breath. She needed to relax if she was ever going to convince Alexandria to come home with her or even to get any information out of her. "Alexandria," she began, "I need you to tell me a few things. I need to...I need to talk about her."</p><p>"Okay," Alexandria nodded.</p><p>Korinna was momentarily stunned. She didn't think she'd give up that easily. "Where did you," she cleared her throat, "where is her body?" It sounded so strange to be referring to her sister as a body, but she did so anyway.</p><p>Alexandria didn't seem fazed by the question. "To our father," she answered, taking another sip from the glass.</p><p>That answered Korinna's question, but also gave her at least a dozen more. "Who is he?" She asked. "Your father, I mean."</p><p>Another dry smile found it's way onto Alexandria's lips. "You'd never believe me, Korinna." Alexandria paused to see if Korinna would speak again, but when she didn't, she continued. "Hades." She didn't meet Korinna's eye at first, but when she did, she laughed at Korinna's expression. "I told you. I knew you wouldn't believe me." Another sip of wine. "But it's true. It's true. The eternal god of fire and death, the god of the underworld, of riches, the symbol of the dying. That god, that being, he is my father. He was our father, mine, and Selene's."</p><p>Korinna realized that she wasn't joking. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing ever came.</p><p>"Isn't it interesting that the god of the dead couldn't save his own daughter from dying? He couldn't bring her back?" Alexandria glanced at the ground as if it were going to speak to her, reprimand her. When nothing happened, she laughed again, tears in her eyes. "Nope. Instead, I carried the pieces of her lifeless body to him, and he only told me that death is a mercy. That she would be happy in Elysium." She paused. "That I would be allowed to see her, sometime before my mortal life ends." Alexandria looked to Korinna, a single tear running down her cheek.</p><p>"Alexandria, I..." She had no words. She wasn't sure what to say, what would even be appropriate to say. Her sister was a demigod. Somehow, she was a demigod. It was a shock, that much was for sure. But deep down she knew this was the case. The mysterious man she met, the creatures that attacked them, the weird and odd things that always happened, none of it was a coincidence. Things would come after Alexandria and Selene. Things that didn't listen to magic or wizards or witches. Ancient, deadly things.</p><p>Alexandria set the empty glass down, hard. Korinna winced. "I killed them all, Korinna," she stared at her with hollow eyes. "I killed every last one of them. I found their goddamn village and I slaughtered them like animals. Because that's what they are. They're animals. Monsters. Monstrosities." Her hands shook with rage and emotion. "Everyone lies when they say revenge won't help you feel better. Revenge is wonderful at consoling those sick with grief. It gave me a purpose. It helped."</p><p>Korinna made herself speak again. "So those times you disappeared, you were with your father? You spent time in...in hell?"</p><p>That caused Alexandria to laugh. "Hell? The underworld, darling. We call it the underworld." She wiped the tear from her face. "But to answer your question, no. Just like you have your school, we have our camps. Two camps, one for Roman children, the other for Greek. Hades is Greek."</p><p>"So there are more of you, then?" Korinna asked, her mind immediately jumping to Reyna. When Alexandria nodded, she decided to ask, "Who is Reyna?"</p><p>Alexandria froze, unsure of her next move. Then, she relaxed. "A Roman. She's the daughter of Bellona. The goddess of war." Her expression became guarded. "How do you know that name?"</p><p>Korinna felt it best, to be honest, at least, slightly honest. "She's looking for you. So is Mama. They're both worried, Alexandria. Really worried." She bit her lip. "You should come home with me," she told her.</p><p>It was the wrong thing to say. Korinna watched as Alexandria's guard went up, shutting Korinna out. "No." The word had a finality to it, and Korinna knew there would be no changing her mind. "I have no home," she said, getting up and pouring more wine into her glass.</p><p>Not wanting to push her, Korinna said, "fine, but at least allow me to come back to see you on my way to Hogwarts."</p><p>Alexandria hesitated, trying to read Korinna's expression. But through her drunkenness, Alexandria couldn't tell that Korinna was plotting. She nodded with a smile, saying, "sure. I'd like the company." Korinna almost felt bad for tricking her. Almost.</p><p>"Can I ask you more about Selene?" She asked wistfully. Not responding, Alexandria simply motioned for Korinna to continue. She felt silly asking but wanted to know the answer to a few things. "Did Selene have a boyfriend? I can't remember who he was or if she even did, but I remember someone that sometimes came around with her."</p><p>"Yes," Alexandria smiled. "She did. His name is Maverick. He lives in New York."</p><p>Korinna cleared her throat. "Is he like you? A d-demigod?"</p><p>Alexandria nodded. "Athena is his mother. The Greek version of Bellona, both goddesses of war."</p><p>This was a lot of information for Korinna to handle, but she was doing so with gusto. "Where is he now?" She wondered aloud.</p><p>"At the camp I mentioned. The Greek one in New York. He's working on building permanent housing for us there, like the Romans have in California."</p><p>Another question burned at Korinna's throat. "Is Reyna your girlfriend?" She asked.</p><p>Alexandria hesitated, but then said, "yes."</p><p>"Then why would you leave her?" This was a real question. Korinna couldn't imagine leaving Hermione. She cared for her too much to put her through that kind of pain. Korinna was even mad at Alexandria for doing it to her.</p><p>"You don't understand," her sister sighed. "I'm not running from <em>her</em>, Korinna. I need time to recover. You couldn't imagine what I've been through this summer." Her voice cracked and her eyes became fearful, recalling some memory that Korinna wasn't aware of. "I didn't stop getting in touch with you for no reason, kid."</p><p>Korinna was almost afraid to ask, but she did so anyway. "What happened?"</p><p>"There was a war. You didn't realize it, but we saved the entire world from destruction. Well, I didn't, but Reyna helped. While she was out saving the world, I was a prisoner of war. A gladiator in some games to entertain while a war was being fought." Her voice shook with emotion. "I'm not going into details. I'd hate to give you nightmares," she smiled dryly.</p><p>Korinna didn't press her.</p><p>"Enough of this for one day. Come, tell me about school while I try to cook a decent breakfast while tipsy. We'll drink more tonight. We'll get wasted later, but for now, I'm going to sober up," Alexandria clapped her hands together, standing up.</p><p>Korinna told her about Hermione and Ron and Harry, she also told her about Jules and how Adonis got placed in Gryffindor. She recalled the game against Gryffindor and the hazing that followed. Ron was Alexandria's cousin too, she sometimes forgot.</p><p>Alexandria scrunched her nose and commented at all the right times, showing complete attention although she was drunk and cooking at the same time. It made Korinna feel good that someone was willing to listen to her talk about mundane things. Someone outside of Hermione, that is.</p><p>"So, this little girlfriend of yours, is she pretty?" Alexandria asked with a gleam in her eye.</p><p>Korinna didn't like it at all. "Don't you dare try to pull any of your tricks, Alexandria." When she laughed, Korinna added, "I'm serious!"</p><p>Grinning, Alexandria said, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. But in all seriousness, is she pretty? Tell me what she's like." </p><p>Korinna obliged, talking until Alexandria was finished with food. It was an omelet and sausages, which all smelled delicious. Korinna's stomach growled.</p><p>"Your Hermione sounds a lot like my Reyna, except less serious," Alexandria hummed thoughtfully. Korinna perked up. "Reyna's brilliant too, but a lot more serious. She's built for battle instead of magic. I feel like they'd either get along or hate each other's guts."  Alexandria's head snapped up. "Oh gods," she breathed, her eyes wild. "Piper. That's her name. Piper McLean."</p><p>"Who?" Korinna frowned. She didn't know any Piper.</p><p>Alexandria forgot about the omelet, grabbing Korinna's shoulders. "I had a girlfriend a long time ago. A fling, really, but a great one. We had great sex, but that's beside the point. She recognized me when she came down from the warship. She knew who I was, but I didn't even remember her. Oh, gods." She pressed her hands to her forehead. "I'm so stupid."</p><p>Not sure how to console her, Korinna pats her shoulders. "I'm sure it's fine," she said awkwardly. "I bet it's fine."</p><p>"I'm going to pack that thought away for some other time when it's more relevant," Alexandria decided, back erecting straight like nothing happened.</p><p>Recovering from the odd outburst, Korinna cleared her throat and began to eat the breakfast Alexandria prepared for them. It tasted good. Korinna couldn't remember Alexandria ever being this good of a cook, but she supposed time alone would do that for you. You have to eat, don't you?</p><p>The pair ate in silence, not daring to meet eyes. It wasn't uncomfortable, but Korinna wasn't sure what to say anymore. Now, all she could think about was getting home and telling Reyna and her mother where Alexandria is, so someone could come back with her and bring her home. </p><p>"Come," Alexandria decided, getting to her feet. "Let's do some sightseeing. You've never been to Paris, have you?" She asked and Korinna responded with a shake of her head. Alexandria smiled. "Great. We can get some shopping in, too. You could buy Christmas gifts for everyone."</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>On Christmas morning, Korinna woke to find Alexandria sitting by a small tree with numerous gifts scattered around it. Korinna felt a sudden feeling of the childish joy that Christmas always brought. She hadn't expected any presents this morning and to find some waiting for her nearly made her giggle in excitement.</p><p>"Merry Christmas, Korinna," Alexandria smiled warmly at her sister, getting up and hugging her tightly. Korinna returned the hug, holding her just as tight. Alexandria was even taller than Korinna, at a staggering 5'11" which meant she had two inches over her sister. Model height, their mother always said. In addition to the automatic advantage in the modeling industry, she gave amazing hugs. Suddenly putting Korinna at an arms-length away, she nodded toward the presents. "Go, open them. They're yours." </p><p>Grinning, Korinna hurried over and tore into the presents. Alexandria had gotten her a nice pair of shoes, a jacket, and an orange t-shirt that had <em>Camp Half-Blood</em> written in bold black lettering on the front, underneath the lettering a silhouette of a winged horse.</p><p>"Is this..." Korinna trailed off, feeling as though the shirt weighed a lot more than it did. Her heart hammered in her chest.</p><p>Alexandria nodded. "From my camp, yes," she confirmed. Her mind elsewhere, she patted down her pockets then produced a gold coin. "Take this, too. If you're ever in some trouble, make a rainbow and toss this into it. It's an offering for Iris, the goddess. Say my name, and it'll give you a direct line to me wherever I am."</p><p>Korinna fingered the gold coin before tucking it away. The gifts she gave seemed too precious, too important to have. She realized that with the coin, she would only be able to use it once. So she would have to be in some real shit to ever want to use it. She was overcome with guilt as she realized that she didn't buy Alexandria any presents. </p><p>"Wait here," She breathed, rushing to the guest room in Alexandria's apartment. She rummaged through her bag and produced a green sweater with a few silver horizontal stripes. The Slytherin emblem was embroidered on the left breast. Tugging it from the bag, she hurried back over to where Alexandria sat by the tree. "Here," she said, placing the sweater in her lap. "It's not much, but it's something to remind you of me. It should fit you." </p><p>"Thanks," Alexandria grinned, holding it up to see. "Now I feel like..." she cleared her throat, "like a witch." The mood became somber. The two of them knew she was going to say, <em>like Selene</em>, but changed her thoughts last minute. "When's your flight?" Alexandria asked, changing the conversation.</p><p>Korinna checked her watch. "Two hours," she responded.</p><p>Alexandria nodded, thinking. "Well, we have enough time to relax for a little, but you should pack your things so we're ready to go," she advised.</p><p>The sisters spent the remaining time they had together by laughing and playing cards the way they did some time ago before things went to shit. Before the world flipped on them, throwing everyone for a loop. A horrible, painful, endless loop.</p><p>Korinna found herself in the terminal, holding her bag close to her chest. Alexandria had paid for her flight back and now stood with her arms crossed, waiting for Korinna to go out of sight. They already said their goodbyes, Korinna promising she'd be back on January second, though it was a lie. As soon as she made it to Texas, she would tell Reyna and her mother where Alexandria was, and they'd come to get her sooner. They had to.</p><p>She almost felt guilty for lying to Alexandria when she watched her blow a kiss to her. Almost.</p><p>Korinna set her jaw and blew a kiss back, forcing a smile. She was doing the right thing. They lost Selene and they couldn't lose Alexandria too. Not if Korinna could help it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Languor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Chapter Fifteen: Languor</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Korinna's nose was frozen by the time she walked all the way up her driveway. Nothing seemed out of place, but she knew better than to trust outward appearances. She was thankful for Alexandria's jacket, as it kept her warm in the thirty-five degree Texas winter. It was the coldest she's remembered, but certainly not the coldest weather she's felt. After all, she just came from Europe, where the winters aren't always so peaceful.</p>
<p>It was dark out and the darkness scared Korinna more than anything. She kept checking over her shoulder, kept thinking she heard things that weren't there. She was nearly running by the time she reached her house. She knocked a few quick knocks on the door, then kept turning to glance over her shoulder.</p>
<p>The door opened and her father--Gus--answered. At the sight of her, he pulled her in close for a hug, breathing a breath of relief. Korinna's stomach twinged with guilt. They must've come to the conclusion that Korinna wasn't with the Weasley's, but she wasn't sure how.</p>
<p>"Where have you been?" Pater asked her in accented English.</p>
<p>Her mother was at his side in an instant, hugging her and fussing over her. "What's gotten into you? Molly called me and asked if you all got home safe, but the girls said that you were staying with her, but you weren't and--"</p>
<p>"Mama," Korinna cut her off, her voice shaking.</p>
<p>Her parents stepped aside so she can enter the house. They closed the door behind her and waited as she took off her shoes. Glancing around the living room, she saw her siblings sitting on couches, while a regal figure sat rigid on the bricks near the fireplace. Korinna instantly identified her as Reyna, Alexandria's girlfriend. </p>
<p>"I know where Alexandria is." Her voice cracked as she produced the orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt from her bag. Reyna stood up quicker than Korinna thought possible, striding across the room and taking the shirt into her hands. The girl wasn't short by any means, but would only reach Alexandria's shoulder, she was sure.</p>
<p>"Where did you get this?" Mama asked her, her fingers brushing over the black lettering. The room was stiff with tension. "Where is she?" Her mother was on the brink of tears, but as she glanced around the room, she realized everyone else was too.</p>
<p>Taking a calming breath, Korinna responded, "Paris."</p>
<p>Reyna's eyes darted to her. "I told you to tell me if you received any news about her whereabouts."</p>
<p>"If I had, Alexandria would've disappeared. Look." She produced the letter from Alexandria. Her parents and Reyna poured over it, soaking up every word. A few tears dripped from Mama's face onto the paper. Everyone pretended not to see them. Korinna cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention. "I have an idea. It may not bring her back, but it'll give us a shot at it."</p>
<p>They stayed silent, willing her to continue.</p>
<p>"She thinks I'm coming back on January second. She would never expect me to return anytime before that. I say we pay her a visit on the first of January," Korinna became more confident as she realized no one was contradicting her. "I know where her apartment is and I know how to get up it without going in through the front door." She waited for a response.</p>
<p>Pater was the first to respond. "Yes," he said. "Go to her."</p>
<p>Reyna offered to come with Korinna and her mother, but her mother shook her head. "No, Reyna, you go with Korinna." They stared at her, stunned. "I will be no help in getting her home. You're a demigod, you can help her more than I can."</p>
<p>Thus, it was decided. Korinna and Reyna would leave on the night of December 31st and get to Paris sometime in the morning or noon, depending on what time they left and the time change. No matter what, Korinna planned on sleeping the whole flight. She wanted to be completely awake.</p>
<p>Mama placed a bowl of soup in front of Korinna, something to warm her up. When she was finished, she dragged her bags in the center of the living room, by the tree. The confusion was obvious until she started pulling things out for everyone. Souvenirs, mostly, of Paris. Her parents handed her presents of her own, a new pair of boots that would work nicely with her style.</p>
<p>"Merry Christmas," she told them with a half-smile. They thanked her with hugs. Only Reyna sat in her spot on the bricks, still regal. "Sorry," she told her, "I didn't know you'd be here."</p>
<p>The corner of her mouth twitched up. "I wasn't sure you'd be here either, so I have nothing for you as well."</p>
<p>That caused Korinna to smile. She liked Reyna so far.</p>
<p>"Tell me," Reyna broke the silence once again, glancing at the seat next to her for Korinna to sit. "How did she look? Was she healthy?" She asked, poorly masked concern dripping with every word.</p>
<p>"She's healthy," Korinna said, her mind drifting immediately to Alexandria's heavy drinking. "She's going through some things, though. Something about being a prisoner of war and wanting to take time to heal." She met Reyna's eyes. "She's not running from you or anyone else, she told me. She said that she was running to find someplace to heal."</p>
<p>Reyna pondered over this new knowledge, silent. She didn't speak again for a few minutes. "I found her in a cell," she began. "She was practically dead. The men in charge of the gladiator ring she was part of had just left her and a number of others for dead. She was one of three to survive." Reyna blinked quickly, looking away. "I knew she wasn't the same as when she went in there, I knew it had everything to do with PTSD. I gave her space, b-but it was too much space."</p>
<p>Korinna turned to face Reyna, realizing that she was practically in tears. It moved her to see someone care so much about her sister. "It's not your fault, Reyna. There was absolutely nothing you could've done to stop it. When Alexandria wants something done, she gets it done. No matter what."</p>
<p>Clearing her throat, Reyna nodded in agreement. "You're right," she rasped, standing up. "If you'll excuse me, I'd like to get some sleep." Korinna nodded in response. The rest of the room wished Reyna good night, then fell back into their conversations.</p>
<p>Kallisto moved to take Reyna's seat by her side. "Hermione sent you a Howler," she gave a sheepish grin. It went off in front of us right after Aunt Molly called. I guess she heard about it pretty quick, huh?" She nudged Korinna's shoulder with her own.</p>
<p>Korinna's chest suddenly hurt. "Hermione, <em>shit</em>," she swore, "how bad was it?"</p>
<p>"Well," Kallisto shrugged, "She said a lot about how you better be okay, or else she would be even more livid than she already was for you lying to her. She also said that you had better send her a letter <em>as soon as humanly possible</em>." Kallisto grinned at the last part. It made Korinna crack a smile as well.</p>
<p>"So, what you're saying is that I'd better hop to it?"</p>
<p>"Bingo," Kallisto gave her finger guns. Korinna snorted, hitting shoulders with her once again.</p>
<p>Hesitating, Korinna glanced at her parents. "So they know about Hermione?" Kallisto nodded. Korinna breathed, getting up and walking over to where her parents sat together. She squeezed herself next to them on the couch. "So," she awkwardly began, "You got Hermione's Howler." </p>
<p>Mama nodded. "Who is she?"</p>
<p>"Hermione Granger. She's a girl in my year at Hogwarts, obviously. She's muggle-born and brilliant. Really brilliant." She paused a moment before adding, "She's a Gryffindor, you know. She took care of Adonis when he was separated from us in Slytherin." This information caused her parents' eyes to soften slightly.</p>
<p>"Your mama wanted to ask, who is she <em>to you</em>?" Pater asked, stressing the last two words.</p>
<p>Ah, the ultimate question. Korinna had already come out to her parents, so there was no stress with that. But talking about girls to her parents was an entirely different thing altogether. She decided to just be honest. "She's been my girlfriend as of a few weeks ago," she told them quietly.</p>
<p>Both her parents smiled, telling her that it was wonderful she found someone she likes. Though they didn't ask it, she could tell they were wondering about Jules.</p>
<p>Finding her way back into her room, Korinna pulled out some parchment and wrote a letter to Hermione. She'd ask to use one of her siblings' owls later. She had to remember to get her own sometime.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Hermione,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm sorry I lied to you. I had to and you'll understand why in a moment. Do you remember the things I told you about my family? About my sister, Alexandria? Well, she sent me a letter a few weeks ago, telling me to come to see her in Paris. As you know, she went missing, so this is the first anyone has heard of her in months. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>She said if I were to tell anyone where she was, she'd disappear forever. I couldn't let it happen. So I lied to you and to my siblings and went out to Paris to see her. I spent a few days in Paris with her and now I'm back in Texas. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>No more lies from me, I promise. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Alexandria's girlfriend and I are going back to Paris either on December 31st or January 1st and we're going to try to convince her to come back. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Things are absolutely insane here. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>I miss you. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Love,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Korinna</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Satisfied, she sealed it and made her way into Adonis' room, which was the closest. He sat up when she entered, confused.</p>
<p>"Can I borrow your owl?" She asked, hopeful. He nodded, gesturing for her to continue. She thanked him and gave the owl the letter. She knew all the owl would do is take it to where the wizards sent it overseas, so it wouldn't be a long flight there and back for his owl.'</p>
<p>Returning to her room, Korinna collapsed on her bed, exhausted. Time change and the events that were taking place had drained her of her energy. All she wanted was to sleep soundly and she was thankful she could attempt to do so in her own bed.</p>
<p>She pulled herself out of the clothes from the plane, dropping them on the floor and getting under the covers practically naked. She didn't care, all she wanted was sleep. She drifted off, her mind wandering with the possibilities of what could happen when she and Reyna break into her apartment in a few days.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Panacea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Chapter Sixteen: Panacea</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Reyna woke Korinna up the morning of December 31st, telling her to get packed. Korinna did so wordlessly, stuffing all the belongings that she wished to return to Hogwarts with into a bag before materializing in the kitchen.</p><p>Mama tried to keep things light, but the weight of the impending meeting with Alexandria had everyone tense. It was hard to mask it. She set plates of pancakes in front of Korinna and Reyna, placing syrup and cream within reach. She also went to pour two mugs of coffee, setting out sugar as well.</p><p>Reyna thanked her politely, already eating. Korinna stared at the food in front of her, not hungry. Reyna seemed to notice, because she commented, "you should eat now. Who knows if Alexandria will want to feed us." She spoke quietly enough where Mama couldn't hear her.</p><p>Reluctantly, Korinna ate and drank the coffee. She was too anxious to really enjoy the breakfast and was afraid she would be too anxious to keep it down. She would hate throwing up on a plane with Reyna seated next to her.</p><p>"Thank you for your hospitality," Reyna stood, shaking hands with both Pater and Mama. "I hope we see each other again under happier circumstances."</p><p>"I'm sure we will," Mama smiled, clasping Reyna's hand with her own. Pater nodded, sniffing.</p><p>Reyna looked at Korinna. "It's time to go."</p><p>There wasn't much to load into the car, but the majority of it was Korinna's things. Reyna kept a small bag and Korinna assumed it had her clothes in it.</p><p>The ride to the airport was silent, Reyna only speaking to ask about the layout of the apartment. Windows, any dark rooms, any possibilities for shadows, and where they were. Korinna thought it was strange that she wanted to know where the shadows fell, but she didn't question it. There was a lot she didn't know about her sister and something with shadows was clearly one of them.</p><p>When they parked in the airport garage, Reyna reached into the trunk of her car and produced a sword. A golden sword. Korinna gaped at it, feeling a chill run up her spine. The last time she was close to a sword, she was being attacked and Selene had died. It made her mouth dry.</p><p>"It's for your safety as much as mine," Reyna explained, noticing her look.</p><p>"How will you smuggle that thing on the plane?" She asked, genuinely curious.</p><p>Reyna shrugged. "By walking it right through their front door."</p><p>Korinna shook her head, not enjoying the weirdness. She didn't like swords and there wasn't any question as to why. Reyna noticed this and sheathed it out of sight. Korinna let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding in.</p><p>When they sat in Gate E7, Korinna was amazing with how little emotion Reyna was showing. She showed no fear, no anger, no frustration, nothing. She didn't show fatigue or any sign of relaxation or tension. Absolutely...nothing.</p><p>Reyna hummed in question, feeling Korinna's stare. The younger girl blushed at having been caught staring. "Sorry," she apologized. "I just want to know what you're thinking. What you're feeling. Because it almost looks as if you're doing none of either one."</p><p>"I'm not thinking," Reyna responded. "Or feeling. I'm waiting."</p><p>Clearly, Reyna wasn't up for conversation. Korinna didn't push her after that. They were quiet while boarding the plane and taking their seats. Korinna settled down, closing her eyes and trying to force herself to sleep, although she wasn't sure how she would manage after drinking coffee this morning. She cursed herself for it.</p><p>Reyna, however, seemed to have little trouble falling asleep. The plane had barely lifted off the ground before the older girl was passed out cold.</p><p>Korinna huffed and turned away from Reyna. Alexandria's girlfriend was serious, that was for sure. She was a total hardass. In fact, Alexandria understated how much of a serious hardass Reyna was. She wasn't going to complain to either of their faces about it, but it was something that stuck in her mind. Hermione wasn't this serious. The comparison to Hermione made her miss the girl dearly.</p><p>She wanted to be back at Hogwarts, sitting in the library with Hermione while they studied and did school work. Instead, she was leading Reyna to the end of the goose chase for her older sister.</p><p>Hogwarts and Hermione were on her mind as she somehow drifted to sleep, lulled by the sound of the plane.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Reyna woke her when the plane landed. Korinna yawned, glancing around at people who were retrieving their things from overhead storage. Reyna had already grabbed her things and placed Korinna's in her lap without her noticing.</p><p>Mumbling thanks, Korinna got to her feet and stretched. Then, she followed the line of people as they exited the plane.</p><p>It finally set in that she was in Paris once again, headed for Alexandria's apartment with Alexandria's girlfriend. She didn't know they were coming and she will most likely be livid with Korinna for this. She wouldn't apologize. She couldn't lose Alexandria and this was the one sure way that she wouldn't. It was a cheap shot bringing her girlfriend to convince her, sure, but if anyone could convince Alexandria to come back, Reyna could, that was for sure.</p><p>"Lead the way," Reyna instructed, motioning ahead of them.</p><p>Korinna gladly took the lead in order to keep her scared facial expressions hidden from Reyna. She made a few wrong turns and hoped that Reyna wasn't paying too much attention to notice, but Korinna knew there was a small chance at that. Nothing seemed to get past Reyna.</p><p>Korinna came to a stop at the side of Alexandria's apartment building and turned around to face Reyna.</p><p>"This is it," she told her. "Five windows above us is the guest bedroom. I can get us up there."</p><p>Reyna stared at her quizzically but didn't question it. Korinna set her bag down and produced her broom. Reyna said nothing, but her expression changed to something unreadable. Korinna couldn't pinpoint it.</p><p>Stepping on, Korinna patted the end of it to encourage Reyna to sit. She did so without complaining, hesitantly putting her arms around Korinna's waist. She tried not to think too much about it.</p><p>Kicking off the ground, Korinna lifted them up to the window that she had left unlocked during her previous stay with Alexandria. Thankfully, her sister hadn't checked it. Reyna slid it open with ease and climbed in first before turning to help Korinna.</p><p>As Reyna eased Korinna in through the window, the pair exchanged a look. Inside of Alexandria's apartment, music was blaring. Not any music, but Edith Piaf and a song that she couldn't recognize. But they both heard Alexandria's voice singing loudly and drunkenly to the words.</p><p>"<em>Padam, padam, padam! Il me fait le coup du souviens-toi</em>," Alexandria sang in perfect French. That was a new one. She wasn't aware that Alexandria knew French. She supposed that would make sense, after all, she has an apartment in Paris.</p><p>Cringing, Korinna tapped Reyna's shoulder to get her attention. "She's drunk," Korinna whispered. Reyna's eyes clouded and she turned her face away. She wasn't pleased, Korinna could tell. Well, neither was she.</p><p>Reyna went first, carefully stalking her way through the hall. Korinna took up the rear, breathing heavily, but she could barely hear it due to the blaring of the music and Alexandria's singing that was borderline yelling. </p><p>"<em>Y a pas d'raison pour qu'tu n'pleures pas!</em>" Alexandria cried out to the music. She was even louder now that they were close to the kitchen.</p><p>Korinna's heart hammered in her chest as she walked beside Reyna. They paused just outside of the kitchen, listening to Alexandria yell the lyrics to Edith Piaf's song.</p><p>She watched as Reyna's shoulders rose and fell signaling a deep breath. Then, she stepped out into the kitchen. Korinna followed closely.</p><p>"<em>Padam</em>!" A knife flew from Alexandria's hands. "<em>Padam</em>!" It hit the wall beside Korinna's face. "<em>Padam</em>!" A second one on Reyna's side. She stared at the two girls, frowning as she quietly sang the next lyrics, "<em>Des "toujours" qu'on achète au rabais...</em>" trailing off into silence. Edith Piaf now sang alone, her voice echoing in through the house.</p><p>Korinna trembled, her eyes clamped shut. She felt as if she could hear the knife shaking beside her ear. She only opened her eyes when she heard Alexandria speak to her.</p><p>"Little sister, you're back sooner than expected," Alexandria slurred, then took in Reyna's figure. "And you brought my lover with you." Her eyes welled up with tears, but she turned away, fingering a knife in her hands. "You shouldn't have come, Reyna," Alexandria rasped.</p><p>Reyna took bold steps forward, nearly in arms reach of Alexandria. "I'm not going to abandon you, Alex." Korinna blinked at the nickname. No one had ever called Alexandria Alex before. "Come back with me to New Rome or Camp Half-Blood, wherever you want to be. Please." It was clear that the <em>please</em> had taken effort from Reyna like she wasn't used to having to use the word.</p><p>Alexandria shook her head. "You have your duties, Praetor."</p><p>"Not anymore," Reyna responded. The news seemed to shock Alexandria because she turned around, eyebrows raised. She was caught off guard twice in ten minutes, which was probably a new record for her.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Alexandria asked, reaching a hand out to grasp the countertop as she started to sway from drunkness.</p><p>Reyna straightened her posture. "I resigned from my position as Praetor. I gave it up, Alex. I...I want to focus on us."</p><p>Korinna felt as if she were caught in the middle of a telenovela. This was getting more and more interesting as the seconds passed. She almost wished she had some popcorn to go with all this drama and love.</p><p>"Us?" Alexandria was uncertain. She glanced at the half-finished bottle of wine.</p><p>Reyna noticed and stepped between Alexandria and the wine. "Yes, us. I want you to move in with me. We could get an apartment in either California or New York, wherever you'd like. I know you Greeks are preparing permanent living quarters in Camp Half-Blood, so perhaps that's where you'd want to go?" Reyna smiled for the first time since Korinna met her. "We could be the first to settle in there."</p><p>Alexandria was silent, swaying on her feet. She was working it out in her head and it seemed to be going in Reyna's favor. That is until Alexandria held up her knife.</p><p>"Those who take up the sword shall perish by it," Alexandria whispered, possibly quoting the Bible, but Korinna wondered how accurate her words were compared to the text. And she also found it silly that her sister, the daughter of a Greek god, would read a Bible with a different belief system than the one she was part of.</p><p>"And are granted Elysium," Reyna whispered in response, reaching to take the knife from Alexandria.</p><p>It failed. Alexandria's grip tightened on the knife, shaking. "My sister is in Elysium, Reyna," she cried. "My sister, my sweet, brilliant, amazing sister." She seemed to collapse into Reyna's arms. "I thought I was going to die, Reyna," she sobbed. "I really, truly thought that I was going to die."</p><p>Korinna suddenly felt as if she were intruding on something personal, something more intimate than sex.</p><p>"I've got you," Reyna whispered, her lower lip quivering. She held Alexandria tight to her chest as she sobbed, shaking the both of them.</p><p>"You should've let me die, Reyna, you should've left me there."</p><p>Reyna's face contorted with pain. She forced Alexandria to look at her. "Listen to me, Alex. There was no way I was going to leave you there to die. I searched for you and never gave up hope that I'd find you. And when I found you I...I...there is nothing I can say that will compare to the relief I felt." Reyna took a shaky breath. "If you had died, I would have never forgiven myself."</p><p>Alexandria seemed to take this into consideration, then suddenly lunged, pressing her lips to Reyna's. Korinna quickly looked away, wanting to give them the privacy they so obviously wanted.</p><p>When she heard their lips unstick, she turned back around. Alexandria straightened up, able to stand on her own now.</p><p>"Come back with us, please," Reyna rasped once again. Alexandria nodded. "Really?" Reyna's voice rose a few octaves higher than normal. "You swear to it?"</p><p>"I swear on the River Styx, I will come home with you, Reyna," Alexandria swore and the earth shook underneath them in response. Alexandria glanced down, smirking, before looking back at Reyna. "But since you're both here, let's just spend New Years together. Here, in Paris." She looked at the two of them, hopeful.</p><p>Korinna nodded her head, still unsure of what to say. Reyna did the same.</p><p>As Alexandria kissed Reyna once again, she reached behind her and grabbed hold of the bottle of wine and pulled away, taking a swig of it. Reyna scowled, reaching for it, but Alexandria simply held it above her head, out of reach.</p><p>"That's enough, Alex. No more," Reyna commanded.</p><p>Alexandria thought that was funny. "You're not in charge anymore, ex-Praetor Reyna," she teased. </p><p>Reyna's scowl intensified before it dropped altogether. She looked tired. "No more, at least not until tonight, okay?"</p><p>Alexandria pondered this but eventually agreed, setting the wine back in its rightful place. She grabbed Reyna by her hand, sitting on a couch and pulling her into her lap. Reyna blushed, glancing at Korinna. She seemed to be embarrassed about this display of affection but didn't push herself away. Alexandria motioned for Korinna to sit. </p><p>"I suppose I have some apologizing to do," Alexandria sighed, kissing the back of Reyna's neck. "I'm sorry, my love," she whispered to her girlfriend, laughing as Reyna shifted on her lap. Then she looked at Korinna, her gaze softening once more. "Korinna, I'm sorry I put you through this. I needed to get away, but maybe I should've just asked. Instead of running."</p><p>Korinna snorted. "You think?" Alexandria winced and Korinna felt bad. "Listen, I'm glad you're okay," she told her.</p><p>The three of them were silent, Reyna and Alexandria leaning into each other and enjoying their shared company. The sight made Korinna long for Hermione. She wanted to be tangled up with Hermione just as her sister was tangled up with Reyna. It wasn't fair.</p><p>"Come here," Alexandria said to both Reyna and Korinna. She got to her feet, one hand tugging Reyna along, the other tugging Korinna. She escorted them through Alexandria's room then to the balcony door, opening it.</p><p>Korinna's breath hissed between her teeth from the cold, but she lost her breath from shock when she saw the view. The Eiffel Tower stood in all it's glory some ways away, but very visible. How could she have not seen it before? How could she have missed the structure during her first visit? Was she that focused on finding her sister? Probably.</p><p>"It's...it's..." Korinna was at a loss for words.</p><p>"Magnificent," Reyna finished, breathless.</p><p>Korinna nodded. "Yeah, what she said."</p><p>Alexandria laughed at their reactions, but Korinna could tell that she was pleased. She pulled both Reyna and Korinna in for a hug, keeping her arms around their shoulders. Korinna didn't mind this at all. It was freezing outside anyway and this was a brilliant way to keep warm.</p><p>Also, she really liked being hugged, but she'd never admit to it.</p><p>"I missed you," Alexandria whispered. "Both of you."</p><p>Korinna's heart ached at the words. There weren't many of them but they carried weight. She rested her head on Alexandria's shoulder, vaguely aware of Reyna doing the same thing. She was at peace. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Meraki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Chapter Seventeen: Meraki</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermione had practically thrown herself at Korinna when she saw her for the first time at Hogwarts a few days after New Years'. Korinna had caught her with no difficulty and she squeezed the life out of her until she remembered that she was still angry with Korinna for lying to her about going home. </p><p>"You--you--" Hermione shrieked, getting worked up. </p><p>She put my hands out placatingly, trying to ease her temper. "Hermione," she pleaded, "you must understand why I did it, don't you?" </p><p>She opened and closed her mouth a few times but gave in eventually. She breathed heavily through her nose but nodded all the same. "You had me worried sick all break," she scowled, but the scowl melted away nearly instantly. Hermione seemed to realize the gravity of the situation that Korinna was placed in over break, and took care to try to calm herself. "I'm sorry you went through everything that you did." </p><p>Korinna shrugged it off but watched Hermione cautiously. </p><p>"I'm sorry, Korinna," she whispered, going up on her toes to plant a hesitant kiss on Korinna's cheek. "I've just been so worried and stressed about everything." </p><p>"It's okay," she responded to her, taking Hermione's hand. "But I guess I do owe you a bit of an explanation, don't I?" </p><p>Hermione smiled and said, "you do. You <em>definitely</em> do." </p><p>Korinna couldn't help it. She had her own smile and pulled on Hermione's hand, tugging her through Hogwarts. She took her to the Slytherin common room, which normally was cold but today was heated by the fireplace. </p><p>No one else was around, thankfully, so the two of them sat on the couch in the common room and Korinna took a breath. "My sister, Selene, was murdered some time ago. Selene, Alexandria, and I were all hanging out and enjoying ourselves when the--the murderers came." She had nearly said monsters but didn't want to tell Hermione about that yet. She wasn't sure how she'd react. So instead of lying, she just chose not to elaborate on some of the truth. "Alexandria and I survived. Selene didn't." </p><p>She looked up to see what Hermione's expression was and if she should continue. Nothing on her expression was showing anything negative, other than concern, so Korinna continued.</p><p>"Alexandria disappeared from our lives, she went off galavanting around the world with some people that understood how she worked. Who understood the things she's seen and the people she's met. She came to me in dreams for a while, sending me things, but never seeing me." Korinna hesitated for a moment before continuing. "Until she stopped. I didn't hear from her for a long time and I still don't know why, but from overhearing things between her and her girlfriend, I suppose that she was a prisoner of war somewhere. She got PTSD, then ran away again. I worked as a middle man between Alexandria and Reyna, her girlfriend. Reyna and I ambushed her where she lives in Paris." Korinna continued to explain what happened in Paris, while Hermione stayed quiet and attentive the entire time.</p><p>"Oh gosh, Korinna," Hermione breathed, putting her head in her hands for a moment. Korinna knew this was probably a lot for her to take in, so she didn't pressure her. "I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that on your own." She reached out and grabbed Korinna's hands, squeezing them tightly. "Please, if anything else happens in the future, please come to me. I want to be there for you, Korinna." </p><p>Korinna nodded but didn't say anything. </p><p>Hermione didn't pressure her to say anything, either. She understood. She always understood, somehow. And that's something that Korinna loves about her. </p><p>"Are you all right?" Hermione asked quietly, scooting closer to Korinna. </p><p>In response, Korinna pulled her close by placing an arm around her shoulders. "I'm good, yeah. Don't worry. I've had some time to process what's happened." </p><p>Hermione snuggled up to Korinna, wrapping her arms around her waist while she let Korinna put her arms over her shoulders. It was a comfortable position that they were in, and neither of them wanted to move. </p><p>They eventually had to, when Hermione had to return to the Gryffindor common room, but before she left, she cleared her throat. Korinna looked at her expectantly, ready to hear whatever she had to say. </p><p>"Harry's been going on again about Draco Malfoy," Hermione said to her. </p><p>Korinna snorted. "Again? One would think he was in love with Malfoy." Hermione didn't say anything in response, and Korinna gaped at her. "You don't suppose that he <em>likes</em> Malfoy, do you?" Again, Hermione said nothing. Korinna couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. It was loud and excitable. "I can't believe it, Hermione. <em>Harry likes Malfoy!</em>"</p><p>Hermione sat up a bit, putting a hand on Korinna's chest to balance herself. "I never said he liked him," Hermione said defensively. "You didn't hear that from me, because I never said it."</p><p>"No, of course not. This is something you didn't have to tell me." Korinna grinned, staring at her.</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same and placed a kiss on her lips. Korinna stopped laughing and got serious for a moment, brought back to Earth by Hermione's kiss. She leaned in for another, then another. And soon she didn't know where one kiss ended and the other began. </p><p>And Korinna was perfectly happy. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The morning the term started, there was a lot of whispering about something posted on the common room doors. Korinna straightened her tie and was pulling on her sweater when she came up to it, reading what was posted. </p><p>Excitement coursed through her. It was Apparition Lessons, something that Korinna was looking forward to. She was ready to Apparate, that's all she wanted. </p><p>"Are you going to do it?" Kallisto asked, siding up to Korinna. </p><p>This caused Korinna to flinch, but she played it off. "Why wouldn't I? You know how bad I want to do it." </p><p>Kallisto smiled encouragingly. "You'll pass, I'm not worried about that at all." </p><p>Korinna grinned. "Of course I will. There's no doubt in my mind." Korinna knew she sounded cocky, but she didn't care. She was proud of who she was and she was confident in her abilities. </p><p>They walked toward the halls for breakfast. Korinna knew Kallisto was glad to be back, but she also knew that Kallisto was ready to corner her with a thousand questions about Alexandria. She had no idea what she was allowed to say, and what she wasn't. She made a mental note to send a letter to Alexandria, asking what she was allowed to divulge to their siblings. </p><p>Jules found her way next to Korinna, and Korinna found herself glad to see her. It's been a while and she desperately craved some normalcy between the two of them. </p><p>"How was your holiday?" Jules asked her. </p><p>Korinna smiled. "It was good, Jules, how was yours?" She responded about the same that Korinna had. "That's good to hear," Korinna glanced at her as they walked. </p><p>They walked in silence for a bit. It was slightly uncomfortable, but not horrible. She didn't mind the silence but also wished that she and Jules were able to talk the way they used to. It was a work in progress, she understood but desperately longed for the final result. </p><p>"Well, I'll catch you later," Jules smiled, bumping Korinna's hip with her own. Korinna lifted her hand up in a half-wave, but Jules was gone by then. </p><p>Korinna watched her retreating figure, almost wanting to call out and ask for her to stay. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Indulgence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Chapter Eighteen: Indulgence </strong> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning, Harry found Hermione and Korinna hovering over a book in the library. Ron was a few paces behind him, seemingly reluctant to follow him but following him just the same, like the lost puppy he is. </p>
<p>There, in the library, Harry ran the other three through the most recent task Dumbledore had set up for him to complete. Hermione was grim whereas Ron thought this would be a piece of cake for Harry to complete. Korinna didn't have a stance, she just listened and waited for the other two to explain their expressions. </p>
<p>"He must be determined to hide what happened if Dumbledore couldn't get it out of him," Hermione said with a negative expression in an equally negative tone of voice. "Horcruxes...<em>Horcruxes</em>...I've never even heard of them..." Hermione trailed off. </p>
<p>Korinna kept her mouth shut, but there was no mistaking the sudden icy feeling she got in her chest at the mention of Horcruxes. She heard her Mama and Pater talk about it a few times, both times were very secretive and Korinna wasn't supposed to have heard. But what she did hear had stuck with her for years. </p>
<p>She was zoned out for quite some time remembering the conversation her parents had when she was jolted back to the present by raised voices. Hermione and Ron were arguing once again, not to her surprise. </p>
<p>"He's got nothing to worry about, Hermione," Ron snapped at her. "You're just so worked up over nothing." </p>
<p>Hermione said a few things back before Harry got into the middle of it. Korinna was relieved. She didn't want to have to keep getting caught in the middle of Ron-Hermione drama. Especially since Ron was her own blood. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Things seemed to have cooled down between the two of them because Ron had asked how the holidays were before her last class of the day. </p>
<p>"Good, not too much happened," Korinna shrugged, trying to be nonchalant. </p>
<p>Ron lifted an eyebrow at her. "You sure about that, coz? Because we got a letter asking how you were. You could imagine our surprise when we got it, of course, and had to say that you weren't there with us." </p>
<p>Korinna grit her teeth and subtly took a deep breath. She wasn't going to explode at Ron, not when he didn't deserve it. She had lied to everyone this holiday season and couldn't be mad at their reactions to it. </p>
<p>"Alexandria," was all she had to say to make Ron stop in his tracks. </p>
<p>"You saw her?" He asked quietly, leaning forward as if he didn't want anyone else to hear him speak. </p>
<p>Korinna nodded her head. "She was sending me letters toward the end of the last term. I lied to her, too. I told her I'd be coming to visit alone, but I brought her girlfriend, Reyna with me to convince her to come back." </p>
<p>Ron raised his eyes. "Girlfriend? Wow, okay," he looked around for a moment. "Where was she? Did she come back with you two?" </p>
<p>She nodded again. "Paris. I think she's in New York now, with her girlfriend." </p>
<p>That was really all she knew. After she and Reyna had returned Alexandria to their ranch in Texas, her sister had told her she was going to New York with Reyna, to the camp that she and Selene used to go to. And when she left home again, that's the last she's heard from her. </p>
<p>"Wow," Ron breathed, actually in awe. "I'm glad she's safe, my mum and dad will be happy to hear it, really, Korinna." </p>
<p>"I'm sure." Korinna shrugged her books into her other arm, heading toward the one class she had left for the day. </p>
<p>"Hey, Korinna--" Ron had tried to call out to her hurrying figure, but she was already out of reach. She heard him but decided not to turn around. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Korinna was met with an absolutely livid Hermione later on that evening. She found the reason to be Harry once again doing well in Potions although he didn't do any of the work for himself. Korinna kept quiet and let Hermione vent about Harry. </p>
<p>Not long after Hermione got the worst of her anger out, Harry and Ron showed up once again. This time, Harry was also a bit upset. He recalled how his encounter with Slughorn went and immediately Hermione made sure to show him that she had no sympathy for him. Korinna let her seethe. </p>
<p>"I haven't found one single explanation of what Horcruxes do!" Hermione exclaimed a few moments later. "Not a single one! I've been right through the restricted section and even in the most <em>horrible</em> books, where they tell you how to brew the most <em>gruesome</em> potions -- nothing!" Hermione continued, but Korinna couldn't hear her anymore. </p>
<p>Towards the rear of the library, Draco and Kallisto were giggling and sneaking towards the restricted area. Korinna felt her jaw clench and shake. </p>
<p>"Are you even listening to me?" Ron snapped in front of Korinna's eyes. She blinked, her heart hammering in her chest as Ron brought her back to the moment at hand. He turned his head around before she could say something to divert their attention, and she heard him gasp in response to what he saw. </p>
<p>Harry and Hermione both gaped at the sight, and Korinna jumped to her feet about the same time as Ron did. </p>
<p>"Why that bloody--" Ron's voice rose instantly and he began to march over, but Korinna pulled the collar of his shirt and yanked him backward. </p>
<p>"Bloody what, Ron?" Korinna stepped in front of him. Both Harry and Hermione were now on their feet, Harry clearly as enraged as Ron, but Hermione just looked concerned. "Finish it, what were you going to say about her?"</p>
<p>She didn't even realize that both of them had their wands raised toward each other. </p>
<p>"Not her, you absolute moron, <em>him</em>!" His voice rose an octave on the last word. </p>
<p>Korinna nearly bared her teeth, but then actually heard what he said. He wasn't going to go after Kallisto, but rather Draco. </p>
<p>Even though this, she kept her wand raised as she told him, "I know you're angry, believe me, I am too. I don't like him either, but neither of us has a choice here. Kallisto trusts him and I trust her." Those words about trusting Draco were difficult to get out. "I only trust him for as long as Kallisto does," she restated as if this made anything better. Harry was about to storm off and even Hermione was looking at Korinna a bit funny. "<em>What do you want from me?</em>" Korinna hissed at them. "To take up arms against my sister? To condemn her? To give Draco a reason to sell my family out?" </p>
<p>The three of them stared at her, silent. Even Hermione couldn't find anything to say. </p>
<p>Korinna scowled in response, anger seething inside her. </p>
<p>"Fine," she hissed. "You want something done? I'll get something done." </p>
<p>And with murderous intent, she turned on her heel and hurried away. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Deathly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Chapter Nineteen: Deathly</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Jules was the last person to see Korinna at Hogwarts. She was in the dormitories about the same time Korinna was packing her things. Korinna had frozen when she saw her, but only for a moment. Afterward, she continued to pack all of her things. </p><p>"Where are you going?" Jules had asked her, concerned. The term just recently began, why would Korinna be leaving? She had so many questions, all of which would go unanswered. Korinna stayed silent, packing her things. Jules' heartbeat picked up as her worry increased. Korinna's silence was never a good sign. She walked right up to her bed, where Korinna was now nearly packed. "If you don't tell me, I'm going to tell your sisters. I'll tell your brother, I'll tell Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Professor--" Korinna clamped her hand over Jules' mouth to shut her up. </p><p>They stared at each other, eyes wild. Jules breathed heavily through her nose, waiting for Korinna to say something. Korinna also breathed heavily, Jules noted, and her entire body was shaking. </p><p>"Whatever you hear about me, whatever they say ... don't believe them." Korinna's voice shook. "Don't believe any of it." </p><p>Jules tore Korinna's hand away from her face. "Who?" She asked, still breathing heavily. </p><p>Korinna licked her lips and paused for a moment. "I'm going to end this, once and for all. I'm going to tear the Death Eaters apart from the inside out." </p><p>That caused Jules to start to freak out even more. "You can't do this, Korinna, you'll die--"</p><p>"--I'm dying here, Jules," Korinna cut her off. "I'm dying here, always afraid. Terrified that Draco is going to sell us out, that Voldemort is going to find where we live, find where we hide. I'm terrified of living. <em>Living</em>, Jules." Her voice cracked and Jules realized that Korinna was crying, which started to make her cry too. "Do you know how horrible that is? To live in fear every day?" It was a rhetorical question, so Jules stayed silent. "I'm done being afraid. I am going to settle things once and for all and be done with this bloody situation." </p><p>Jules stared at her as she carried her things to the exit of the dormitories. </p><p>Korinna turned around to face Jules, determination set on her tear-stricken face. "I'm going to save my family," she told her before turning around once again. </p><p>"Wait!" Jules gasped, striding toward Korinna, who was turning back around once again. Jules wrapped her arms around her, squeezing her tightly. Korinna dropped her things to hug her back. "I love you," Jules sobbed, terrified of losing her best friend. </p><p>"I love you too," Korinna breathed against her. </p><p>Jules knew the words were completely platonic coming from Korinna's mouth, but the fact that she said them back meant the world to her. </p><p>Korinna let her go and picked up her things. </p><p>"Make it back, please," Jules pleaded with a smile. "Alive, preferably." </p><p>That caused a smiled to rise onto Korinna's features. "Yes ma'am," she responded, before pausing. "Tell Hermione where I'm going, will you? And...and explain it to my siblings, too. Please." Jules nodded back to her. Korinna gave her a salute and was gone.</p><p>That was the last Jules heard from Korinna. </p><p>She went looking for Kallisto first. She'd tell Kallisto, who would tell Zoe and Adonis. But she'd have to tell Hermione herself. If the girl figured out that Jules knew that Korinna disappeared and she didn't tell her, she'd probably pay for it somehow. </p><p>Jules found Kallisto talking to Draco in the corridors. Kallisto must've understood the look on Jules' face because her own went white. </p><p>"Where's Korinna?" Kallisto asked, desperate. </p><p>It broke her heart that Kallisto knew exactly who was in trouble, or who was trouble, she should say. Perhaps both would work in this situation, honestly. In addition to breaking her heart, it also infuriated her. Korinna didn't realize the damage she was doing by leaving her family, just as she doesn't realize the damage of any of the other things she does in her life. </p><p>All Jules could do was open and close her mouth, gaping like a damn fish. When her eyes landed on Draco, Kallisto audibly lost all the air in her lungs as she whirled around, ready to shove Draco. </p><p>Jules wrapped her arms around Kallisto, saying, "it's not his fault, Kallisto, it's not his fault," she repeated numerous times. "She told me she was going to save your family by doing this," Jules kept trying to explain. "She's going to tear apart the Death Eaters," Jules said, whirling Kallisto around so she put herself between her and Draco. In one swift movement, her wand was out and pressed underneath Draco's chin. "If anything happens to her, Draco," Jules hissed. "Absolutely <em>anything. </em>If she so much as stubs her toe, I will kill you." </p><p>Draco stammered something out like "I'm not a Death Eater," but Jules wasn't listening. </p><p>"If she breaks a nail, get's a papercut, or bumps her head, I will kill you." Jules was seething, but she meant every word. She would kill Draco if he gave her a reason to. "And if she dies, Draco," she lowered her voice. "If she dies, I won't kill you, not right away. I'll take you someplace that no one will ever find you. And there, I will pull all of your nails off, then your teeth will come out, then I'll cut you to pieces, starting with your fingers. Then your toes, and your hands and feet, I'll continue up to your--" </p><p>"--Jules," Kallisto interrupted. "Hermione," she coughed under her breath, nodding her head in the direction of where the Gryffindor girl was hurrying towards them. </p><p>Jules stared at Draco, who looked nauseous. "Remember what I said, Draco. To add, I'll kill your family too. So even if you're not a Death Eater as you claim, I know your daddy is. So figure out how to keep her alive, or your bloodline ends. ENDS," she shouted the last word and Draco flinched, hurrying away. </p><p>Kallisto was crying and a mess. Jules didn't blame her, but right now she had to deal with Hermione. </p><p>"Where is she? What happened?" Hermione asked both Jules and Kallisto. </p><p>She took a breath before answering her. "I don't know why she decided to do it, but she's going to, and I quote, <em>tear the Death Eaters apart from the inside out</em>." </p><p>Hermione looked sick to her stomach. </p><p>"Oh god," Hermione wheezed. "<em>Oh god</em>." </p><p>Jules, as odd as it was to her, found herself comforting Hermione Granger, of all people. "It's not your fault, Hermione." Hermione looked up at her, frail and guilty. Horrified, Jules took a step toward her. "Tell me it wasn't your fault she's gone, Hermione," her voice was rising with anger. "Tell me it's not your fault." </p><p>"I-I can't," Hermione cried. </p><p>Jules ran her hands through her hair and cried out in frustration. "What happened? What'd you say to her to make her <em>run off to the Death Eaters?</em>" </p><p>Hermione flinched at the words as tears ran freely. "We saw Kallisto and Draco in the library. Ron got up, angry, and Harry too, I didn't say anything but I should've said something, something that showed I wasn't angry, something supportive, anything," Hermione cried. </p><p>Upon hearing this, Jules started to calm a bit of her anger towards Hermione. While Hermione wasn't wrong about how she should've shown support, she also wasn't at fault for what Korinna decided to do. The fault lies more on Ron's shoulders than anyone else's. </p><p>"Where's Ron?" Kallisto asked, dead serious. No one answered though everyone looked at Hermione for one. "Hermione, I asked you a question," she repeated, taking a step forward. "Where is Ronald Weasley?" </p><p>"The Great Hall," Hermione squeaked. </p><p>Kallisto stormed away, a woman on a mission, and Jules didn't stop her. Instead, she looked at Hermione. "This may not entirely be your fault, Hermione, but you still hold some of the blame." Hermione nodded in response, understanding. Jules took a breath. "Regardless, she's gone now, and we just have to hope she lives through this and does what she set out to do." </p><p>Hermione wiped her tears away from her face. "Do you really think she's going to live through this?" She asked Jules. "Give me an honest answer, but I think we both know it." </p><p>Jules stayed silent, which told Hermione everything she needed to know. </p><p>"We need to stop her," Hermione decided. "We need to go, <em>now</em>, and we need to stop her." </p><p>That caused Jules to get angry again. "If you know where she is, or where she's headed then by all means speak up, I'd love to know. So then we can both go together to talk Korinna out of this suicide mission she's on."</p><p>"I should go, if anyone--"</p><p>"--no way, Hermione," Jules grit her teeth. "Do not make the mistake of thinking you're the only one in this school that cares about Korinna Gataki." That drew Hermione silent and the two girls stared each other down. "I love her too, you know. So if she's in trouble, and you know where she is, then I'm coming with you." She paused for a moment. "Do you know where Korinna is right now?" </p><p>Hermione shook her head no, but the gears were turning in her head. She was thinking, and it was only a matter of time until--</p><p>"I know someone who might," Hermione blurted. </p><p><em>There it was</em>, Jules thought, <em>Her big Aha moment</em>. </p><p>"Well?" Jules pressed. </p><p>"Her sister, Alexandria. Korinna never told me specific details, but she said something about Alexandria always being able to communicate with her, wherever she was, even though she wasn't a witch herself," Hermione hurried. "If we can just get in touch with her, then that could change things." </p><p>Jules didn't stand and ponder on whether or not this was a good idea. It was the only idea they had, so Jules nodded, hurrying off in the direction that Kallisto went. "Kallisto will know how to get in touch with Alexandria." </p><p>Hermione jogged alongside her, both girls frantic to stop someone they love from walking into a deathtrap. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Foiled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Chapter Twenty: Foiled</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Korinna was on her broom, not entirely sure where she was headed but decided to stake out at the Malfoy Manor. There, she'd be able to see where Lucius was headed next time he was called to Voldemort's service. </p><p>She was scared, yes, but also determined. She hoped that her mother's affiliation with Voldemort was enough for him to accept her help, as well as her house being Slytherin. It was all she had and it wasn't much, but if she needed to, she'd bribe Voldemort with information about Harry Potter. </p><p>She had yet to decide if she was going to give him true information, or false information. That depended on how long her anger was going to last. And right now, she couldn't see the end of it. </p><p>That wasn't the only thing she couldn't see. Within the next ten seconds, she was hurled off her broom, spinning and screaming, unsure of which way was up and which way was the ground. </p><p>Korinna felt hands on her, gripping and steadying her. She fought them and they dropped her again. She swore, turning on her back somehow so she saw what was coming after her in the sky. Or rather, <em>who</em> was. It was a boy who wasn't on a broom either, hurling headfirst at her. </p><p>Shrieking, she sent herself spinning again. Her side collided with part of the boy, but she wasn't sure what part. He grunted and swore, grabbing her more tightly. His strong arms wrapped around her own, pinning them to the sides of her body. </p><p>When her feet touched solid ground, the boy released her. Immediately, she started to puke. The world was still spinning around her as she was on her hands and knees, vomiting everything she had eaten that day. </p><p>How was she still alive? That was the question that she needed an answer to, yesterday. </p><p>When the world was still again, she stumbled to her feet. Her legs were weak and her entire body was shaking, and her mouth tasted of bile. The boy stared at her with his arms crossed, frowning. He was sizing her up, she realized. Analyzing her. He tried to look tough, but it wasn't working for him. He seemed to be softer than he wanted to appear. </p><p>"Who the fuck are you?" Korinna asked, producing her wand, training it at his chest.</p><p>In response, he tossed something into the air and it grew into a golden spear. Korinna stared at the golden weapon, frowning. Where had she seen a gold weapon before? For some reason, she couldn't remember, although she knew she should. </p><p>"Jason," he responded. That was it. No last name was offered. </p><p>Korinna and Jason circled each other slowly. "How'd we not die, Jason? Who <em>are</em> you?" </p><p>"I know your sister, Alex," he explained, clearly not wanting to say much. "She asked me to come." </p><p>Alex? He must mean Alexandria. </p><p>"Why do all of you demigods call her Alex?" Korinna asked, annoyed. Jason shrugged in response. "Where is she?" </p><p>"She should be here any second now," Jason said. </p><p>Korinna lowered her wand, and Jason's spear shrunk to a gold coin. Korinna eyed it warily, not trusting him just yet. Now, though, she took the time to survey her surroundings. Jason took them down in the middle of a forest. </p><p>As she was turning and checking out the trees nearby, her sister stepped out of the dark, looking healthy but furious. </p><p>Korinna yelped and stumbled backward. She wasn't expecting Alexandria to step out from the shadows, but here she was. </p><p>"Thanks for finding my runaway, Jason," Alexandria smiled at the blond boy. He returned it with a smile of his own, saying how it wasn't an issue, and that he was sure Alexandria would do the same for him. "You," she pointed at Korinna. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" </p><p>Korinna scowled at her in response. "How'd you find me? How'd you even know I left Hogwarts?" </p><p>Alexandria laughed, but it wasn't a good laugh. It wasn't because Korinna said something funny, but instead, it was because she was angry. </p><p>"I keep tabs on all of you. Zoe, Adonis, Kallisto--all of you. And you're no exception, just because I let you come see me in Paris." Korinna didn't realize how angry Alexandria was, but <em>boy</em>, was she angry. "I've got Kallisto calling me through a goddamned fire, telling me you've run off to join Death Eaters because you're on some big heroic mission to save everyone while killing yourself." Korinna opened her mouth to speak, but Alexandria silenced her with a raise of her hand. "And then I try to find you using the Mist, and all I see is the skyline of London and you zipping past on a fucking <em>broom</em>." Alexandria paused, waiting to see what Korinna had to say about it. </p><p>Korinna had a buildup of anger inside of her, just itching to be let out. "I'm not killing myself, jackass, I'm going to save our family because if I don't do this, then there's a possibility--a very real possibility--that we're going to die. Not <em>we</em> as in <em>you</em>, but <em>we</em> as in the magic folk of our family." Korinna gave Alexandria a similar pause that she was given before continuing. "Kallisto decided to start fucking the son of a famous Death Eater and now we're at risk. Because of her. So I'm going to clean up her mess and you'd be an idiot to try and stop me." </p><p>Alexandria ran a hand through her hair. "You're acting so irrational right now, it's insane. How do you know the Death Eater's kid is going to sell you guys out?" </p><p>"Because he's a Death Eater too," Korinna spat. It wasn't something she was sure about, but she was <em>pretty</em> sure, so that had to count for something. </p><p>"This is a suicide mission and you know it," Alexandria told her. Korinna didn't respond and Alexandria shook her head. "That's why you're doing it, huh? It's an easy way out, isn't it?" </p><p>Korinna looked away. She couldn't lie and say she didn't think about it that way, because she had. </p><p>"I already lost one sister, Korinna." Alexandria's voice was hoarse with emotion. "Don't be the reason I lose another. I won't be able to handle it." </p><p>They stared at each other, both unmoving and unblinking. Korinna felt her throat constrict, a clear sign that she was about to burst into tears at any moment. She glanced over to where Alexandria's companion Jason was standing, but he was gone. Realizing he was gone, she let loose. </p><p>Sobs wracked her body and she dropped to her knees. </p><p>"You don't understand, Alexandria," Korinna cried, pleading with her, "I have to do this. What you don't realize is that if I don't do this, you'll lose three sisters and a brother. If I do this and succeed, you'll lose no one. If I fail, then only I die." </p><p>Alexandria groaned, glaring at the sky. "<em>Fuck</em>, Korinna, you absolute idiot," she swore, turning in circles. </p><p>Korinna wiped the tears away from her face and sniffled, watching her sister pace. "You know what I'm saying is true, Alexandria. You know I have to do this. If you were in my shoes, you would be doing the same thing." Korinna paused for a moment, realizing what she was about to say next could go very wrong, or very right. "Selene did the same thing for us, and you did it for me. Selene saved both of us that night, and then you saved my life when she died. Let me do the same for Adonis, for Zoe, for Kallisto."</p><p>The demigod looked as if she wanted to protest, but her protest fell short. Her eyes welled up with tears and Korinna could've sworn she saw one slip before Alexandria nodded her head, agreeing. "Fine. Go if you must," she told her, "but wait here for a moment first. I'll be back, I have something for you." </p><p>And with that sentence, Alexandria turned on her heels and stepped into the shadows, disappearing. Korinna's heart hammered in her chest. Seeing her sister disappear like that was going to take some getting used to. </p><p>Korinna waited for a few minutes seated patiently on the grass. Alexandria returned as promised, carrying a small bag. Korinna frowned at it, curious of what the bag held. As it turned out, she wouldn't stay curious for long, because Alexandria held it out to her. </p><p>"Here," she told her. "It's for you." </p><p>Blinking, Korinna took the bag and opened it. "What's inside?" She asked hesitantly, looking at Alexandria for permission to inspect the contents of the bag. </p><p>"Why don't you find out yourself?" Alexandria asked, taking a seat. She seemed a bit dizzy. Korinna moved to help her, but Alexandria waved her away. "I'm fine, just a bit tired. Stick your hand in the bag, but carefully." </p><p>Korinna did as she was asked, and produced a shimmering black shortsword. With a gasp, Korinna dropped it back into the bag and looked up at Alexandria in alarm. "A sword?" she asked, breathless with sudden fear. </p><p>Alexandria nodded, saying, "you never know when you're going to need it, dealing with Death Eaters. From what Mama has told me, they're not a fun bunch to be around." </p><p>At her sister's words, Korinna felt a prickle of jealousy. Here Alexandria was--not a witch--and their mother was telling her about the Death Eaters but not Korinna, who probably could use all of that information right about now. </p><p>Korinna thanked her, hesitantly going to embrace her. Alexandria held her tightly, saying, "you don't get to die, okay? Your siblings would kill me for it. They're probably already going to kill me for letting you go." </p><p>"They're your siblings too, you know," Korinna sniffed, blinking tears away. </p><p>Alexandria said nothing, only released her and stepped away. "Go. Get on with your mission. But if you need me, Korinna, please, call me. In the bag, you will find a gold coin. Toss it into a rainbow, and offer it up to the goddess Iris, and then ask to see me. I'll find you, I swear to it." </p><p>"Where are you going?" Korinna asked, suddenly desperate. She didn't want Alexandria to leave, because once she left, Korinna would have to continue on. She'd have to find her way to the Malfoy Manor, and then somehow join Lord Voldemort's company. </p><p>Her sister gave her a sigh. "I have to go back to New York. Reyna waits for me. There's a lot to be done there, we're still building permanent living quarters. Expanding the borders, strengthening the magic of the gods. There's a lot to be done and someone with my influence can't keep disappearing." </p><p>Korinna managed a smile, though it was pained. "Taking responsibility for once, are we?" </p><p>Alexandria rolled her eyes in response. She took a step towards the shadows, then another, then turned around and hugged Korinna for the last time. "Be safe, Korinna. I beg of you and the gods to keep you safe." </p><p>When the two sisters let go of each other, Korinna was rooted to where she stood until Alexandria disappeared once again into the shadows. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Fin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Chapter Twenty-One: Fin</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To go through Korinna's trials and tribulations as she tried to join Voldemort's inner circle would've shown dark parts of Korinna which must never be shown to the world. Parts of her that she would keep secret from Hermione, forever. </p>
<p>But instead of showing the hardened parts of Korinna, let us shine a light on her defining moment and the defining moment of the war between good and evil. Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort. Korinna and her past. </p>
<p>She returned to the grounds of Hogwarts a year later, standing safely behind Voldemort, hidden in the crowd of Death Eaters. She was now one of them, following in her mother's footsteps, as Voldemort had claimed. Korinna told him that her mother died a brutal death. She vaguely described Selene's death, and the emotion she had shown was real and raw. </p>
<p>But now, here she was. In the midst of a battle between children of Hogwarts and their instructors, against Voldemort and his followers, which now included her. As she ran through the carnage, her eyes searched for Hermione. For the one girl, the girl that she longed for more than anything, the one person who she needed more than anyone in the world. </p>
<p>While she was away with Voldemort, she made frequent calls to Alexandria and ordered her to pass the information on to Hermione. Alexandria did so in dreams, keeping the Gryffindor girl updated in her quest. </p>
<p>And now, here she was, where she promised Hermione she would be. </p>
<p>She was sprinting through Hogwarts until a blast blew her five feet forward, pelting her with stones and rubble from the building. She felt some pieces cut her open, but she got up and continued searching. She saw Voldemort's horrid monster of a snake go in after Ron, and Korinna figured that Hermione was not far away. </p>
<p>Tossing other wizards and witches aside, she shoved her way through Hogwarts, toward the sound of a fight, and noises that sounded like Ron. </p>
<p>That's when she nearly tripped over Neville, who was knocked unconscious, laying over a sword. That same moment, Hermione called out, "Korinna!" in a shriek. Korinna abandoned trying to get Neville to roll off the sword, and sprinted out to the sound of Hermione. </p>
<p>"Hermione!" She yelled, reaching into the black bag that Alexandria had given her long ago. Her hand connected with the coolness of the sword's handle. She hefted it out of the bag and caught sight of Nagini, the damned snake. </p>
<p>It was headed toward Hermione and Ron, both wandless, cowering and stumbling away. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her and just as the snake lept to deliver a killing strike, she brought the sword in an upward arc, destroying the monster. </p>
<p>With the monster dead, she dropped the sword and turned to catch Hermione who sprinted at her with full speed and full force. They erupted into exhausted sobs, shaking, in disbelief that they're seeing each other again. </p>
<p>"You made it," Hermione cried, shaking hard, but not harder than Korinna was. </p>
<p>Korinna couldn't say anything, she only nodded her head. "I'm sorry," she finally whispered. </p>
<p>Hermione shook her head. "Don't you dare apologize, I'm sorry, we all are, Korinna." </p>
<p>Korinna felt another pair of arms wrap around them and caught a glimpse of red hair. Ron was now squeezing the life out of the both of them, reduced to tears and apologizing profusely. "I never meant to drive you away," he sobbed, "I am so fucking sorry." </p>
<p>She shoved both of them off her, feeling the adrenaline fade away and pain erupting all over her body from shrapnel and rubble. "I didn't do it completely out of spite," she told them, "I did it because I had to save my family from Voldemort." Straightening up and trying to show she wasn't in pain, she nodded her head toward the outdoors. "Come on, we have to help Harry," she told them, breaking into a run. </p>
<p>They followed her outside, where they were greeted with the sight of Voldemort being reduced to ashes. Korinna froze, watching him deteriorate into nothing. Then, when cheers erupted, she dropped to her knees and pressed her forehead to the earth, letting out another sob. </p>
<p>When she got to her feet she caught sight of her brother, Adonis, running toward her. Behind him, Zoe had her arm draped over Kallisto as the latter helped her walk, practically carrying her. </p>
<p>Adonis hugged her fiercely and Korinna bent her head down to kiss the top of his head. She opened her arms for Zoe and Kallisto as well but was careful with Zoe. </p>
<p>"What happened?" Was the first thing that was said between the four of them, from Korinna's lips. </p>
<p>Kallisto glanced at Zoe, then met Korinna's eyes. "She saved my life." </p>
<p>Korinna blinked at Zoe, surprised that her sweet, quiet sister had the guts to take someone on and put herself at risk for Kallisto's sake. Zoe gave her a sheepish smile, which caused Korinna to grin and cry. She cried happy tears that day, so grateful to be reunited with her family and the girl she loves. </p>
<p>"You did it, you asshole," Kallisto swore at Korinna, shoving her backward. Her words were hostile, but her expression was proud. "You fucking did it." </p>
<p>That caused Korinna to laugh. "I can't let Harry have all the glory." </p>
<p>Hermione came up behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist, gently. </p>
<p>"What do we do now?" Hermione asked. </p>
<p>Korinna put an arm around her shoulder, smiling at her and her siblings. </p>
<p>"Whatever we want." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>